


A New Generation

by peetzahjoe



Series: Post-Midnight Swallows [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, SOYEAH, also it is listed as mature, and depression issues, but i figured i would cover my butt, for like one brief scene, very brief mentions of past cutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 51,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker and Jeff are 44 when they decide to have another kid. This is the story of bringing in a new child and some extras :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this takes place, like, a few weeks after the short story right before this in the "Post" series :3
> 
> AGES:  
> Riker & Jeff-44  
> Lasey-18  
> Ryan-16  
> Jude & Leon-25  
> Shay & Mark-30  
> Darren & Dalton-29  
> Luca & Caron-8  
> Brant-5  
> (I only show these ages cuz they are the more repeated characters...more notes at end)

“Alright, get going. You’ve got to drop Ryan off too,” Jeff said as he nudged at Lasey’s shoulder. Lasey made a face at Jeff and then darted over to give Riker one last hug. Riker gave her a small smile and wrapped an arm over hers that was across his chest. Ryan huffed out a sigh and rolled his eyes as he waited by the door.

“You realize I have a curfew on dorm, right?” Ryan asked. Lasey rolled her eyes this time from where she was wrapped around Riker.

“Yes. I only graduated last year, jackass,” Lasey retorted.

“Be nice,” Riker told her softly as he pat her arm. Lasey simply snorted and kissed the top of Riker’s head before she released him.

“That’s not likely to happen,” Ryan snorted. Lasey pursed her lips and punched her younger brother’s arm.

“Who is your ride back to school since Eric drove you home, douche bag?” Lasey asked in response. Ryan made a face at Lasey, tongue stuck out.

“Honestly, you two. Get your butts back to school safely and let us know when you get there,” Jeff sighed as he kissed both of their foreheads.

“Be safe on the roads. A storm is supposed to come in,” Riker added as he looked between Ryan and Lasey.

“We know, Daddy,” they both sighed. Riker smiled slightly and waved to them as they bustled out of the front door. Once Jeff closed the door behind them he walked over and collapsed onto the couch next to Riker and pulled Riker into his side. Riker released a content hum and easily curled up beneath Jeff’s arm as Jeff turned on the TV.

“Remember when they were both little and weren’t annoying little shits?” Jeff breathed out as he thread his fingers through Riker’s hair. Riker hummed in agreement and leaned into the touch.

“They were a lot nicer to each other,” Riker added as he shifted to place his legs over Jeff’s lap. Jeff nodded and placed his other hand on top of Riker’s legs.

“That they were. And they didn’t date,” Jeff said. Riker snorted and tucked his head beneath Jeff’s chin.

“You make it sound like they’ve dated bad people,” Riker breathed. “Ry’s been with the same guy for nearly two years and Lase isn’t even in a relationship right now.”

“Lase doesn’t need to be in one. She intimidates the daylights out of guys, anyway,” Jeff chuckled. “Plus, we both know Ry and Eric are probably not going to last.”

“Oh, hush. Don’t you ever say that in front of him,” Riker hissed. Jeff huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes before he kissed the top of Riker’s head.

“I would never dream of it,” Jeff added as he reached out to take one of Riker’s hands into his own. Riker simply hummed and leaned more into Jeff’s side as they settled down to watch TV.

Then, a few minutes later someone knocked on the door before entering. A high-pitched giggle immediately sounded through the foyer and Riker smiled and sat up. Jeff smiled also and placed a hand on the small of Riker’s back as they watched Luca bound happily into the room and fling himself into Riker’s lap.

“Gampa!” Luca squeaked happily as Riker chuckled slightly and hugged Luca to his chest. Jude appeared then, cheeks flushed as she huffed out a breath.

“Luca Riley, you know you’re not supposed to run off,” Jude huffed out. Luca immediately sent a pout in Jude’s direction.

“But Gampa, Mommy,” Luca replied with wide, damp eyes. Jude rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, her regular vlogging camera hanging from her wrist.

“You know coming to Gampa’s doesn’t void that rule,” Jude replied. Luca sighed loudly and went limp in Riker’s lap. Riker and Jeff both snorted with laughter and Riker ruffled Luca’s hair.

“You used to do the same thing, Judey Bear,” Riker told her. Jude smiled and rolled her eyes.

“I know. I used to bolt down the hall to your apartment after dance lessons and burst through the door,” Jude replied.

“Mhm. I gained more than a few bruises from you barreling into my legs,” Jeff chuckled. Jude smiled innocently and scrunched up her nose. Luca giggled and sat back up in Riker’s lap.

“You used to be bad too, Mommy. Gamma told me. She says you used to give her heart attacks,” Luca giggled out.

“Gamma also worries a lot, Luke,” Jude replied as she walked over to ruffle the eight year old’s hair. Luca hummed in response.

“So, to what do we owe this pleasure?” Jeff asked as Luca giggled and curled into Riker’s chest. Jude huffed out a breath and pushed her bangs away from her forehead.

“Could you possibly watch the little menace for a few hours?” Jude asked. “I have a dance class and then an appointment. Leon would be by to get him after work.”

“Yeah, no problem, baby girl,” Riker replied as he smiled up at her. Jude smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Riker’s cheek.

“Thanks, Daddy,” she added before she looked down at Luca sternly. “You be good for Gampa and Jeff, okay?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Luca replied with a wide smile and innocent eyes. Jude raised one eyebrow and Luca huffed out a sigh. “I promise to be good, Mommy. No trouble.”

“That’s my boy,” Jude said with a smile as she leaned down to kiss Luca’s forehead. “Daddy will be by to get you in a few hours.”

“Kay!” Luca squeaked before he jumped up and skipped out of the living room as he called out for Samoa. Jude smiled and shook her head.

“Let me know if he gets into trouble, and sorry for dumping him on you. I know this isn’t the best time,” Jude breathed out.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Rike loves having Luca around,” Jeff commented as Riker smiled and followed after Luca. Jude hummed in agreement and then kissed Jeff’s cheek.

“Thank you, anyway. See you later this week,” Jude replied before she headed towards the door. Jeff waved after her and then wandered through the house to find where Riker and Luca had gone.

Jeff found them in the back room sprawled out on the floor. Luca was giggling and playing lightly with Samoa’s tail as she flicked it back and forth. Riker was lying next to Luca with his chin rested on his crossed arms and smiling over at Luca. Luca looked over at Riker and smiled widely before rolling over and burrowing beneath Riker’s arm. Riker chuckled and made room for the eight year old and then held Luca close to him. Luca hummed happily and scrunched up his nose before he pressed a loud kiss to Riker’s cheek. Riker chuckled again and did the same to Luca.

“Love you, Gampa,” Luca hummed. “Always. No matter what happens. But you know, sometimes you make Mommy and Gamma worry. I don’t want them to worry.”

“Aw, I know, bud,” Riker replied. “I don’t do it on purpose.”

“I know. Maybe you just gotta show ‘em that you’re happy and they’ll be happy!” Luca chirped. “’Cause Mommy said you were very sad when your uncle died. But Kaiden was sad too but Mommy and Gamma didn’t worry as much.”

“Yes, I know. I don’t think Mommy and Gamma are ever gonna stop worrying about me though,” Riker told Luca with a small smile.

“They’re gonna worry _forever_?” Luca gasped with wide eyes. Riker laughed and shook his head as he sat up and shifted Luca into his lap.

“Not _forever_. But they worry when they need to. Just like how Jeff worries about me when he needs to,” Riker replied with a smile. Luca looked back at Jeff then and Jeff smiled.

“You worry about Gampa too?” Luca asked. Jeff nodded and walked over to sit on the floor with Riker and Luca.

“All the time,” Jeff added as he ran his fingers through Luca’s dark hair. “I’ve known Gampa for a very long time and he means a lot to me.”

“Gampa means a lot to me too. He’s my favorite,” Luca said with a small smile as he leaned forward to press his cheek to Riker’s chest. Riker smiled and rested his cheek on top of Luca’s head.

“You’re my favorite grandchild, y’know,” Riker whispered. Luca pulled away and looked up at Riker sarcastically.

“I’m your only grandchild! That’s cheating!” Luca exclaimed. Riker laughed and tickled Luca’s side.

“You’re the cheater!” Riker replied.

“Nuh uh! I gots more than one grandpa!” Luca squeaked. “You only gots me!”

“Oh yeah?” Riker asked with a smirk. Luca hummed and nodded once with finality. “What if I get more someday, but you’re still my favorite?”

“Then it will be okay and not cheating,” Luca told him.

“Okay,” Riker chuckled before he leaned down and pretended to bite at Luca’s neck, pulling a hysterical giggle from Luca. Jeff just watched them and smiled. Then, they heard someone else knock on the door before walking in.

“Castellans!” Artemis called out.

“Back room!” Jeff replied.

“Gonna get cha!” they heard a small voice squeak before Caron ran into the room, arms up as she ran towards Riker and Luca. Luca released an indignant yelp as Caron barreled into them and Caron simply giggled while Riker grunted and then shifted the two eight year olds in his lap.

“Caron, what have I told you about doing that?” Artemis asked as she appeared in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Caron simply stuck her tongue out at her mother and then burrowed against Riker’s chest with Luca, who was now giggling. “Ah, I see you guys have possession of the grandchild.”

“Yep. Jude had things to do that she couldn’t with a child around,” Jeff replied as he got up from the floor and walked over to hug Artemis.

“Then you’ll be happy to know that I just came by to check in and not dump my demonic daughter with you,” Artemis said.

“Hey!” Caron squawked. Artemis smiled innocently at her daughter, who simply scrunched up her nose and then turned her attention back to Riker, who chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

“Ah! Samoa ran off! We gotta find her!” Luca suddenly exclaimed as he looked around with wide eyes.

“Ah!” Caron squeaked before she and Luca launched out of Riker’s lap and bounded out of the room. Riker smiled and followed after them, stopping briefly to press a kiss to both Jeff and Artemis’ cheeks. After Artemis watched Riker walk away, she turned to Jeff with raised eyebrows.

“He’s doing much better than he was the other day,” Artemis commented.

“He’s been better since Jude dropped Luca off a bit ago,” Jeff replied as they walked out to the living room to find Riker seated on the floor with Luca and Caron on his lap while they excitedly told him a story about their day at school. Artemis hummed as she watched them and leaned against a wall.

“He’s just got a thing with kids, huh?” Artemis asked. “They come around and he’s all smiles and rainbows.”

“Yep,” Jeff agreed as he watched Riker with the two kids as well. Artemis turned to Jeff then and raised one eyebrow.

“I know that look. You’re thinking,” Artemis said. “Whatcha got?”

“Kids,” Jeff breathed out as he turned to look at Artemis with a small smile. “He loves kids. I think the happiest I have ever seen him is when he was with Lase and Ry as little kids.”

“Oh god. There is no way in hell I’m gonna have another kid for you guys,” Artemis huffed out as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jeff rolled his eyes through his smile.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re forty-five. That would be dangerous and I wouldn’t ask that of you. You already gave us two kids,” Jeff told her.

“Damn straight,” Artemis replied. “But what makes you think Riker will want more kids?”

Jeff turned to Artemis then with a deadpan expression. Artemis snorted then and waved a hand in Jeff’s direction.

“Yeah, yeah. I realize how stupid of a question that was now,” she added. “I guess he’s never brought it up though.”

“I don’t think it’s ever crossed his mind, to be honest. I think he just thought that we had two kids and that was it. But, I mean, with our energy levels we could easily keep up with another kid,” Jeff said.

“Oh, definitely,” Artemis agreed. “I guess you guys will have something to talk about later, then.”

“Mhm. And options,” Jeff hummed.

“Yep. There’s even the option now that the egg is made from one of you guys. You’d just have to find someone to carry the kid to term,” Artemis said. Jeff nodded in agreement as he watched Riker as he smiled and laughed along with the two kids that were seated in his lap. “He does look so much happier right now than he has in the past two weeks, though.”

“Mhm,” Jeff agreed. “I think kids will do him good. Unfortunately, these two don’t stay here all the time.”

“Which is why you can bring up having another kid. I think it will do you guys some good,” Artemis breathed. Jeff hummed in agreement and then leaned into Artemis’ side as she lifted his arm for him. “Don’t forget to talk to the monsters. Though, I don’t think they would be opposed either.”

“Oh, god no. Lasey always complained that she only had a stinky little brother and Ryan complained about being the youngest,” Jeff chuckled. Artemis huffed out a laugh and shook her head.

“Those two are pieces of work,” she breathed out. Jeff nodded and rested his head lightly on Artemis’ shoulder.

“They are, but I wouldn’t trade them for the world,” Jeff said.

“Me either,” Artemis agreed as they continued to watch Riker with Luca and Caron, who were now making up an elaborate story to tell Riker. Riker simply smiled and chuckled as he encouraged the kids in their story telling.

“Another kid, though. I think it will be a good thing,” Jeff whispered. Artemis simply hummed and thread her fingers through Jeff’s hair before she kissed his temple.

“Me too,” she added as they both smiled over at Riker, who looked over at them and smiled widely with a happy sparkle in his eye.

000000

“I am _so sorry_ , guys. I didn’t think Leon would have to end up working late,” Jude breathed as she bustled through the door and tucked her camera into her back pocket.

“It’s fine, Judey Bear. We love having Luca around,” Riker assured her as he smiled down a Luca who was sleeping tucked into Riker’s side. Jude huffed out a breath and pushed her bangs out of her face.

“It’s just been a busy day and I didn’t want to have to dump him with you guys,” Jude said.

“Jude, it’s fine. Luca loves being here and we love having him here,” Jeff told her as he walked over to pull her into a hug and kiss her forehead. Jude released another breath and slumped against Jeff’s chest. “I also think you should take a break from vlogging for a few days.”

“I probably will, to be honest. There is going to be a lot going on this week,” Jude grumbled.

“Yeah?” Riker asked as he stood up carefully and pulled Luca into his arms. “Anything to do with your _appointment_?”

“Everything,” Jude replied with a small smile.

“Oo, _do tell_ ,” Jeff giggled. Jude smiled and shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Jeff’s waist.

“I’m pregnant,” Jude whispered. “Leon and I actually _planned_ this time and the appointment today was more of a formality.”

“Aw! Judey Bear!” Riker exclaimed quietly as Jeff giggled happily and they both hugged her.

“Yeah. Now we gotta tell the little Luca Pup,” Jude hummed as she smiled fondly at her son and reached out to ruffle his hair. “I mean, we asked him if he wanted to be a big brother and he just did that _I don’t care_ shrug that we all know means _yes_. So, he will probably be very excited.”

“Definitely,” Riker replied as he kissed her temple. “I’m happy for you, baby girl.”

“Thanks,” Jude breathed as Jeff giggled and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m proud of you for planning this time,” Jeff added.

“Oh, _hush_ ,” Jude hissed as she slapped at Jeff’s chest. “We all know that no one is upset I had Luca.”

“Definitely not,” Riker and Jeff agreed as Luca snuffled and buried his face further into Riker’s shoulder. Jude smiled and shook her head slightly.

“He was good today, right?” she asked.

“Mhm. He and Caron tired each other out,” Riker told her.

“Ah. Artie came by, then?” Jude asked as she carefully pulled Luca into her arms.

“Yeah. She came over for a few hours. Luca and Caron told Riker all about their day at school,” Jeff chuckled as he leaned into Riker’s side. Jude smiled and rocked Luca back and forth as she kissed his forehead.

“We lucked out having Luca and Caron in the same class. It helped Luca to be more sociable with other kids,” Jude commented as she rested her cheek on top of Luca’s head.

“Oh, he’s been fine since he broke the ice with kids in kindergarten,” Riker scoffed as he rolled his eyes. Jude just shrugged and hoisted Luca further up onto her hip, causing Luca to release a stubborn noise before he settled back into unconsciousness.

“He still has trouble with being shy around new kids,” Jude added. “He’s so used to being around people older than him that he doesn’t know how to be around kids his age.”

“Valid point. But now he’s also got Brant,” Jeff chuckled.

“Nah. They don’t see each other much. They have different lunch and recess periods,” Jude replied. “Anyway, I’m going to head out. I’m sure I will see you guys soon. Thanks again for watching the pup today.”

“No problem, Jude,” Riker told her as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. “We’re always here to watch him when you need.”

“I know,” she hummed happily. “Well, I will let you get back to your first night alone in nearly a month.”

“Oh, shove it,” Riker chuckled before he kissed her forehead and then walked off towards the kitchen. Jude looked over at Jeff then with one eyebrow raised.

“He’s doing better,” she commented. Jeff chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“Being around small children can do that,” Jeff added with a glint in his eye.

“Oh god. I’m out. I am not gonna be here for this conversation. Good luck, Jeff,” Jude said as she shifted Luca on her hip again.

“Don’t think I’ll need it, to be honest,” Jeff laughed. Jude smiled to the side of her mouth and shrugged.

“True,” she added. “Bye, Daddy!”

“Bye, baby girl!” Riker replied. Jude just smiled and then sent a wave in Jeff’s direction as she walked out the door. Jeff smiled back and waved as well before he locked the door behind her. Afterwards, Jeff wandered through the house and found Riker in the back room again. Riker was in a large armchair with his knees pulled up to his chest. Jeff smiled slightly and walked over to sit on the arm of the chair. Riker smiled up at Jeff as Jeff placed a hand lightly on top of Riker’s arm. Riker inspected Jeff’s face, eyes darting around to take in Jeff’s features. “What’s up, Jeffy?”

“Do you want another kid?” Jeff blurted out. Riker’s eyes widened and he took in a deep breath as he looked away from Jeff. Jeff reached out and placed a hand on the back of Riker’s neck and Riker looked back at Jeff.

“What brought that on?” Riker asked, eyes still wide. Jeff smiled softly and brushed his thumb over Riker’s skin.

“You were so happy today with Luca and Caron. The happiest I’ve ever seen you was when Lase and Ry were little. I think having that again would do us good, y’know?” Jeff replied. Riker released a thoughtful hum and leaned into Jeff’s touch.

“I never really thought about it,” Riker breathed before he looked up at Jeff. “But I think I’d really love that.”

“ _Think_?” Jeff snorted. “ _Please_. You thrive on being around small kids, and when it is your own child it is a million times worse.”

“Shut up,” Riker chuckled as he buried his face in Jeff’s side.

“Is that a yes, then?” Jeff asked. Riker simply nodded before he peeked up at Jeff.

“How are we gonna go about this?” Riker asked quietly. Jeff smiled and ran his fingers through Riker’s hair.

“We could do that thing now where they can use male cells to make eggs. We’d just have to find someone to actually carry the baby,” Jeff said as he massaged Riker’s scalp. Riker hummed happily at that and leaned heavily against Jeff’s side.

“I like that idea,” Riker breathed out. Jeff chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of Riker’s head.

“I knew you would,” Jeff added. “We can figure out the carrier later, though, okay?”

“Okay,” Riker agreed.

“Now c’mon. Let’s go to sleep,” Jeff said as he stood up and pulled Riker with him. Riker simply hummed his agreement and willingly followed Jeff upstairs to get ready for bed.

000000

“You realize Miri is going to freak, right?” Jeff asked as he glanced back at Luca, who was singing to himself. Riker snorted and rolled his eyes.

“And your parents aren’t?” Riker asked in response. Jeff simply shrugged and slumped down in the seat.

“Not like Miri,” Jeff added. “She’s always been much more excited about us having kids than Mom and Dad.”

“It’s not like we know who will carry the kid yet,” Riker commented as he turned down onto the street he and Jeff grew up on.

“Mir won’t care,” Jeff chuckled.

“Are Darren and Dalton gonna be there with Brant?” Luca suddenly asked, looking at Riker and Jeff through the rearview mirror.

“I don’t know, Pup. I’m not sure what their schedule was today,” Riker replied. Luca hummed then before he started to sing to himself again. Riker smiled and shook his head while Jeff giggled.

“Alright, out of the car!” Jeff chirped as Riker parked in Miri’s driveway.

“Ah! Shay and Mark are here!” Luca exclaimed happily as he saw their car. Riker chuckled and easily caught Luca as Luca jumped at him.

“Looks like they are” Riker added as he shifted Luca on his hip. Luca giggled enthusiastically and bounced on Riker’s hip.

“Ah! Boys!” Miri exclaimed as she threw the door open. “Oh! And a little Luca!”

“Hi,” Luca giggled as he allowed Miri to pull him into his arms and press a loud kiss to his cheek.

“Hi, Mom,” Riker said as he kissed her cheek and walked through the door. Jeff did the same and Miri hummed happily.

“Hello, boys,” Miri added after she closed the door and then lead them back to the kitchen. “We were just making lunch.”

“Yum,” Luca hummed. Miri smiled and kissed Luca’s cheek again.

“Hey, Drew,” Riker said as he walked into the kitchen to see Drew standing at the stove. Drew smiled and waved a spatula in greeting.

“What? No hello for me?” Shay asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Never,” Riker chuckled as he walked over to kiss Shay’s cheek. Jeff walked over and did the same before he slung his arms over Shay’s shoulders.

“Where’s the hubby?” Jeff asked. Shay rolled her eyes and released a sigh.

“At work. It was supposed to be our day off, but he got called in to work an event tonight,” Shay replied.

“Butt,” Luca giggled as Miri placed him on the counter. Riker smiled and leaned down to blow a kiss against Luca’s cheek. Luca snuffled out a giggle and pushed Riker away from himself before he scooted across the counter to hug Riker’s torso. Riker chuckled and placed a hand lightly on top of Luca’s head. “Love you, Gampa.”

“Love you too, Pup,” Riker told him as he ruffled Luca’s hair.

“So, how come you guys dropped by?” Drew asked as he turned his attention back to the stove. Miri hummed in interest as she joined Drew even though her gaze was focused on Riker and Jeff. Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance and Luca began to giggle.

“Gampa and Jeffy said they wanna have another baby!” Luca exclaimed happily.

“Hey, little dude!” Riker said as he pinched Luca’s ear lightly. Luca simply giggled and buried his face in Riker’s stomach. Jeff just smiled and shook his head as he reached out to ruffle Luca’s hair. Miri just stared at Riker and Jeff with wide eyes.

“Really?” Miri asked wistfully. Riker and Jeff smiled widely and nodded.

“Yeah. And we can use that technology that allows us to both be the biological parents,” Jeff said.

“Mhm. We just don’t know who would be our carrier yet,” Riker added as he ran his fingers through Luca’s hair.

“I could do it,” Shay piped up. Riker and Jeff both looked over at her with shocked expressions while Drew snorted with laughter. “Oh, shut up, Dad.”

“I will do as I please, Shay,” Drew replied with a smirk. Shay rolled her eyes and waved a hand in Drew’s direction.

“Are you serious right now?” Jeff asked as he looked down at Shay. She smiled widely and nodded.

“Yeah. I’ve always wanted to know what it’s like to be pregnant, but I don’t want a kid. I would love to do that for you guys,” Shay told them. “I mean, I’ve talked to Artemis about being a surrogate before, and she said she loved it. She loved doing that for you guys.”

“You understand how much of a commitment it would be, right?” Riker asked as Luca began to hum to himself and play with Riker’s shirt. Shay gave Riker a deadpan look and scoffed.

“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Shay asked in response. “I know it’s a huge commitment. I’d be having a baby for you guys. That’s, like, at least eleven months of my life. But I’d do it for you guys. You’ve helped Mark and me out a lot ever since we moved to the area. Hell, you got Mark and I jobs at Westtown when we couldn’t find jobs. It’s the least I could do.”

“Shay used a bad word,” Luca whispered loudly as he looked up at Riker with wide eyes. Riker chuckled and kissed Luca’s forehead.

“I know she did, buddy,” Riker added. Then, he looked over at Shay. “You should talk it over with Mark first, though.”

“Oh, he’ll be fine with it. I’ve talked about being a surrogate for someone with him before. He was only opposed to it because he didn’t want me to get attached to the baby and then have to give it up to people we don’t really know. If he knows it’s for you guys, he will be on board,” Shay said flippantly.

“True. I’ve heard the conversations,” Drew said. “Mark will probably be ecstatic, to be honest. He’s been trying to figure out how to repay you guys for getting them those jobs.”

“They don’t have to,” Jeff commented. “But we would super appreciate you doing this for us.”

“It would be no problem,” Shay said as she smiled at Riker and Jeff. Miri released a sniff then as she looked between the three of them.

“My baby boys are gonna have another baby,” she sniffed out.

“Oh my god, _Mom_ ,” Riker sighed. “It’s not like it’s our first kid.”

“No, but I’m just so excited for you guys!” Miri exclaimed as she walked over to pull them both into a hug. “I never thought you guys would only have two kids, but it seemed that way for a very long time.”

“Speaking Ryan is sixteen,” Drew laughed.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Miri sighed. “Lasey and Ryan are growing up too fast.”

“What about Curt’s kids?” Riker asked.

“Yeah. Logan and Josh are both married and have kids,” Jeff laughed.

“Shush you!” Miri exclaimed. Luca laughed then and reached out to pat Miri’s arm.

“It will be okay. There will be a new baby and I will be older than an aunt or uncle!” Luca giggled.

“This is true,” Riker agreed as he hugged Luca to his chest. Luca smiled widely and scrunched up his nose.

“Ah, expanding families,” Drew chuckled. “We’ve got more than one right now. Wes is about to have his second kid and Tanner is about to have his first.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Those two are disgusting with Jess and Mara right now. It’s all coos and stuff. I can’t stand going to visit them,” Shay gagged.

“Well, if you’re gonna have a kid for my boys here, you better get used to it,” Miri laughed. “They’re no better when it comes to their kids.”

“Riker is worse than I am,” Jeff whispered loudly. Riker made a face and pinched Jeff’s side, resulting in a yelp before Jeff slapped Riker’s arm. Riker chuckled and leaned over to kiss Jeff’s cheek. Luca made a gagging noise and pat at each of their stomachs.

“Gross,” Luca added. Riker laughed and hoisted the eight year old onto his hip and kissed his cheek loudly.

“Love you, Luca Pup,” Riker hummed.

“Love you too, Gampa,” Luca giggled. Miri smiled at them and shook her head.

“I’m happy for you kids,” Miri commented. Riker and Jeff both just smiled at her and then Jeff leaned into her side as she pulled him into it and kissed his temple.

“And on that note, lunch is ready!” Drew exclaimed.

“Yay!” Luca exclaimed happily as he threw his hands into the air. The rest of them all chuckled and then settled down at the table to eat lunch.

000000

“I can’t believe I got stuck in the back with the _children_ ,” Jude scoffed as they drove towards Westtown a few months later. Brant and Luca both immediately let out stubborn cries while Riker and Jeff chuckled.

“And I can’t believe you’re vlogging about it,” Riker replied as he looked back at her through the rearview mirror. Jude smiled and turned the camera towards Riker.

“Everything must be documented for the viewers, Daddy,” Jude told him.

“Must be,” Luca chirped for emphasis while Brant giggled.

“I think that is a false statement, Jude Stacy,” Jeff commented airily. “I don’t think they find car trips exciting.”

“I like being in the car!” Brant exclaimed happily. “Everything goes by fast! _Vroom_!”

“Faster than walking, huh?” Riker asked.

“Yeah!” Brant yipped with a bright smile on his face. “And we gonna see Daddy and Dad at work!”

“And we can see Ry!” Luca said happily.

“Yes, we can,” Riker chuckled as he turned onto the road Westtown was on.

“We’re gonna see Shay too, right?” Luca asked.

“Mhm. She’s got an appointment today,” Jeff replied.

“Appointment like the appointment Mommy had?” Luca asked.

“Exactly like that, Pup,” Jude replied as she smiled and ran a hand over the top of Luca’s hair. Luca hummed happily and leaned into Jude’s side, one hand placed lightly on top of her slowly rounding stomach.

“Am I still gonna be Pup once the new baby comes?” Luca asked as he looked up at Jude with wide eyes.

“Of course. They’ll have a different nickname. You will always be the little Luca Pup,” Jude assured her son. Luca hummed happily again and settled back into his seat.

“I’m gonna go home with Dad and Daddy, right?” Brant asked.

“Yes. We just needed to bring you with us,” Riker said. “Dad and Daddy needed to work a little later today.”

“Because there’s gonna be a musical soon, right?” Brant asked.

“Exactly, Sir Brant,” Jeff chuckled as he reached back to tickle Brant’s legs. Brant giggled hysterically and pulled his legs up onto the seat. Jude just smiled and shook her head as she turned her camera to catch the action.

“Do Ryan and Devin have practice today?” Luca asked.

“Nope. They got out of it since we were coming,” Riker replied.

“They better have cleaned that nasty dorm of theirs,” Jeff grumbled.

“Oh, please, Jeffry. Like yours and Daddy’s dorm room was much better when you were sixteen,” Jude scoffed.

“It was. I refused to let Riker leave his crap lying around everywhere,” Jeff replied.

“This is true,” Riker hummed as he turned into Westtown. “If I ever left my soccer stuff out for one day I would get slapped across the back as a wake-up call.”

“Yep,” Jeff agreed as he nodded once.

“You two are quite the pair,” Jude breathed as Riker parked the car.

“Yep!” Jeff chirped as he turned to give her a wide smile before climbing out of the car. “C’mon, Sir Brant! Your dads await!”

“Whee!” Brant squeaked as he tumbled out of the car and jumped at Jeff, who easily caught the five year old. Luca simply giggled and tumbled out of the car as well, only to latch himself onto Riker’s legs. Riker smiled and scooped Luca up before helping Jude out of the car with his free hand.

“Thanks,” Jude huffed out.

“No problem, baby girl,” Riker replied as he kissed her temple. Jude just smiled in return before she pulled her camera back out to film them walking up to the building.

“Run, run, run!” Luca suddenly squealed before he jumped out of Riker’s arms and took off towards the school.

“Careful!” Jude called out over Luca’s ecstatic giggles. Brant giggled and pointed excitedly towards where Luca was running about. Jeff smiled and placed Brant on his feet. Brant immediately took off towards Luca and easily jumped onto the older boy’s back. Luca released a surprised squeak but then resumed his giggling as he secured his arms beneath Brant’s knees and continued to run.

“Daddy!” Ryan suddenly exclaimed as he came bounding out of the dorm building and ran at Riker.

“Ah jeez,” Riker grunted as Ryan jumped at Riker and wrapped himself around Riker. Jeff just snorted and ruffled Ryan’s hair as Riker secured his arms around Ryan. “You know you’re too big to do that with so much force.”

“Lies,” Ryan hissed before he lowered himself back to the ground, only to pull Jeff into a hug. “Hi, Papa.”

“Hey, Ry,” Jeff chuckled as he kissed the top of Ryan’s head. “Where’s your partner in crime?”

“Which one?” Ryan asked in response.

“Devin!” Luca squeaked as he ran up, Brant still clinging to his back. “Your real partner in crime! Eric doesn’t count!”

“Oo,” Jude laughed as she reached out to ruffle Luca’s hair. Luca smiled widely up at his mother and then sent a smug smirk in Ryan’s direction, nose scrunched up.

“You’re a menace,” Ryan breathed as he ruffled Luca’s hair.

“I try,” Luca replied.

“Me too!” Brant exclaimed. “Daddy tells me I’m a menace all the time. He and Dad blame Shelby.”

“We all blame Shelby, Brant baby,” Riker chuckled as he lifted the five year old off of Luca’s back.

“Shelby doesn’t blame Shelby,” Brant replied matter-of-factly.

“That’s because she’s a menace,” Jeff said as he tapped Brant’s nose. Brant snuffled out a giggle and buried his face in Riker’s shoulder.

“We go find Dad and Daddy?” Brant asked.

“Yeah! Wanna go find Darren and Dalton!” Luca agreed excitedly.

“Then I shall take you to them!” Ryan exclaimed as he easily swung Luca onto his back and then walked off towards the building. Riker and Jeff both smiled and shook their heads as they followed after their son while Jude giggled and followed behind Riker and Jeff, still filming all of them as they walked into the main building.

“Ah! Castellans!” Devin exclaimed as he bound up to them as they walked through the door.

“Devin!” Luca squeaked happily as he reached around Ryan’s head to pat at Devin’s cheeks, who simply chuckled.

“Hello, Devin,” Riker, Jeff, and Jude all added. Devin smiled widely and waved at them.

“Ah, Jude has the vlogging camera with her today,” Devin said with a sly smile.

“You try and steal it and you die,” Jude hissed as she narrowed her eyes at Devin.

“You know me too well,” Devin breathed.

“I’ve known you since you were three and you met Ryan in dance class, of course I know you,” Jude scoffed with a flick of her wrist. Devin made a face at her then before he stalked off, nose in the air.

“Dramatic,” Brant breathed out.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in agreement as he pressed a kiss to Brant’s cheek. “Now let’s go find your dads, huh?”

“Yeah!” Brant squeaked excitedly. Ryan chuckled and then walked off again, bouncing Luca on his back and pulling hiccupped giggles from the eight year old. Jude just smiled fondly and shook her head at them as she followed behind Ryan.

“I’ve come to free everyone!” Ryan exclaimed as he ran into the rehearsal room, Luca giggling hysterically on his back.

“Ryan, honestly,” Darren sighed out.

“Daddy!” Brant squealed as Riker walked into the room. Brant then wiggled his way out of Riker’s arms and ran over to Darren and threw himself at Darren’s legs. Darren just sighed and then scooped Brant up and kissed Brant’s cheek. Dalton smiled and also pressed a kiss to Brant’s cheek. Brant hummed happily and settled into Darren’s arms.

“Does this mean we’re done for the day?” one of the students asked.

“I would say so. There are children here now,” Dalton replied. “Not to mention that Riker and Jeff are here to whisk Shay away.”

“Yeah. And they owe me dinner. Here’s to hoping I don’t vomit it all over them,” Shay huffed out as she shuffled over towards them.

“Y’know, not the first time a pregnant person has threatened that at us,” Jeff commented as he hugged Shay and then rubbed a hand between her shoulders.

“Last I checked, every pregnant woman you’ve been around has threatened that at least once,” Darren chuckled as he shifted Brant on his hip and the students began to gather their things and leave.

“I threatened it last week,” Jude said with a shrug. “I threatened it multiple times when I was pregnant with Luca.”

“Yeah, you did,” Ryan chuckled as Luca smiled and bounced on Ryan’s back. “I always bolted out of the room while Lasey cackled at Daddy and Papa that you were gonna puke on them.”

“Lase is a special one,” Dalton breathed out as he packed up his and Darren’s things.

“To say the least,” Riker snorted as Shay huffed out a breath and then burrowed into his side.

“It’s because she’s got Papa and Martie’s genes,” Ryan commented airily.

“Oh, and you think you’re normal?” Jeff asked with raised eyebrows. “You used to sing to yourself while sitting in corners. You know who else did that as a toddler? Daddy.”

“That’s stupid,” Luca giggled as he scrunched up his nose.

“Hey, be nice to Ry and Gampa,” Jude said as she pointed over at Luca, who stuck his tongue out at her. Jude huffed out a breath and then walked over and grabbed Luca to throw him over her shoulder. Luca released a giggled screech and then went limp over Jude’s shoulder. Then, Mr. Taylor walked into the room with raised eyebrows.

“Ah, I should have suspected with the amount of noise,” he breathed as he opened his arms to hug Riker and Jeff. “I heard that you two are the reason Mrs. Ramirez here will be taking off for a while at the beginning of next year.”

“Guilty,” Riker and Jeff chuckled.

“At least I’m finding out _before_ the child is born this time,” Mr. Taylor laughed.

“Hey, it’s not our fault you weren’t around when we came to tell Darren and Matt they were siblings,” Riker huffed out. Mr. Taylor chuckled and shrugged.

“You could have visited more often,” he accused.

“You know that’s a lie. Those ten years we didn’t see you were extremely busy,” Jeff replied. Mr. Taylor simply shrugged.

“Hey, you’re not innocent here. We had to learn from Lasey that you finally became dean of the school,” Riker added.

“Valid point,” Mr. Taylor chuckled as he clapped Riker on the shoulder.

“Hey, we need to get going,” Jeff said as he looked down at the time on his phone.

“Aw, okay. I will see you guys whenever I drive home for the weekend,” Ryan chirped as he skipped over to hug Riker and Jeff. “Let me know how everything goes. I want all the news on my baby sibling!”

“You got it, Ry,” Riker assured as he kissed Ryan’s forehead. Ryan giggled then before he bolted out of the room, calling out loudly for Devin. They all shook their heads while Luca and Brant giggled.

“Alright. Let’s head out. I’m ready to sit down for a bit,” Shay breathed out.

“We got you,” Jeff assured her as they headed towards the exit, Jude and Luca following after them.

“Is Mark gonna be there?” Luca asked.

“Only afterwards. He’s picking me up from the doctor after work. That way Gampa and Jeff don’t have to drive me home,” Shay told Luca with a smile.

“Not that we would mind,” Riker told her as they headed towards the car. Shay waved a hand in Riker’s direction and climbed into the passenger seat while Jeff climbed into the back with Jude and Luca.

“I’m excited. I got to see Mommy’s baby the other day. Now I can see yours!” Luca chirped as he settled into his seat.

“Only if they let us into the room, Pup. Sometimes only a certain amount of people are allowed in the room,” Jude said as she ran her fingers through Luca’s hair.

“Oh,” Luca breathed out. Shay smiled at Luca through the rearview mirror.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure Gampa and Jeff will want pictures of the sonogram, so you can see the baby too, okay?” Shay asked.

“Yeah!” Luca replied with a wide smile. Jude huffed out a small laugh and kissed the top of Luca’s head.

“You doing okay, though, Shay?” Riker asked as he glanced over at her.

“Yeah. A bit tired and feeling ill, but that’s normal,” Shay breathed. “I’m excited for this though. I’m excited to see the baby and I’m excited to be doing this for you guys.”

“And we love you so much for doing this,” Jeff told her as he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. Shay smiled back at him and scrunched up her nose slightly.

“It’s no problem,” she added as Riker pulled into the parking lot of the doctor’s office.

“Ah! More of the clan!” Jackie exclaimed happily as they walked into the office.

“Yep. Back again,” Riker chuckled as Luca giggled and ran up to hug Riker’s leg. Riker smiled and picked Luca up.

“Jackie, can I go in the room with Shay and see the baby on the screen?” Luca asked with excited eyes.

“That’s up to Shay, Luca,” Jackie told him. “But there shouldn’t be a problem. It’s a slow day and Mara has a soft spot for you guys, so I’m sure she will let you and Jude in the room.”

“Yay!” Luca giggled as he hugged Riker around the neck.

“Ah, I thought I heard familiar voices!” Mara exclaimed as she walked into the room with a flourish. “I have everything ready for you guys if you want to come back.”

“Yes, please,” Shay huffed out as Jeff helped her stand up. Riker just smiled and followed after them, Jude matching her pace to his as she tucked her camera into her pocket. Luca smiled widely over at Jude and she smiled back as she reached out to tap his nose.

“Alright, Shay. Go ahead and sit back on the chair,” Mara instructed once they got into the room. Shay simply nodded and then eased herself down onto the chair. Jeff smiled and kissed her forehead as he sat down next to her with their hands twined together. Jude sat down in the other chair and pulled Luca into her lap so Riker could go and take hold of Jeff’s free hand.

“Oo, that is colder than I expected,” Shay giggled as Mara spread the gel around on her abdomen. Mara simply smiled at her and then flicked on the machine.

“Can we hear the heartbeat like Mommy’s baby?” Luca suddenly asked as he watched the screen intently.

“Maybe,” Mara replied as she swiped the wand across Shay’s abdomen. “I have to find the little baby first.”

“Oh,” Luca breathed out as he continued to watch with wide eyes.

“Oh! There’s the little one!” Mara exclaimed as her hand came to a stop.

“Aw, look at the little bean!” Shay breathed out. “That’s your guys’ little bean. All teeny tiny and beany.”

“You’re a bean,” Jeff snorted in response. Shay simply giggled and squeezed Jeff’s hand as Riker huffed out a laugh and squeezed Jeff’s hand as well.

“I forgot how amazing this first sonogram is,” Riker breathed. Jeff hummed in agreement and leaned into Riker’s side as they both looked at the screen.

“Wait…hold on,” Mara suddenly breathed out.

“What?” Riker, Jeff, and Shay immediately asked. Mara looked over at them and smiled reassuringly.

“Nothing is wrong, I assure you. _But_ , there are _two_ babies,” Mara said before she shifted the wand across Shay’s abdomen slightly. “See? Two little babies.”

“Two little beans!” Shay exclaimed through a sniffle.

“Two?” Luca asked excitedly as he wiggled out of Jude’s lap to get a closer look at the screen.

“Yep! Two!” Mara replied. Then, she looked up at Riker and Jeff, who were staring wide eyed in shock. “Oh, you know this was a possibility. Now, do you want to try and hear their heartbeats?”

“Yes,” Jeff and Riker breathed out in unison. Shay released an excited giggle as Luca toppled over to Jude with his own excited giggle.

“Alright, let’s see…” Mara breathed as she pressed some things. Then, a few seconds later, a light sound filled the room. A second fluttering followed the first and Jeff released a breath he had been holding. He looked back at Riker then, who was watching the screen intently with a small smile on his face. Riker shifted his gaze then to look at Jeff and his smile broadened.

“Twins,” Riker breathed out in awe.

“Twins,” Jeff agreed as a wide smile broke across his face. Riker pulled Jeff into a tight hug then and Jeff released a weak chuckle as he tucked Riker’s face into his neck.

“Two little beanies,” Shay huffed out through her wide smile. “You guys are getting two little beanies.”

“Two little beanies,” Luca giggled. Riker and Jeff just chuckled and then hugged Shay as best as they could. Shay smiled and hugged them back as she kissed both of their cheeks.

“God, that house is gonna be insane,” Jude suddenly gasped out. Riker, Jeff, and Shay immediately burst out laughing and nodded in agreement.

“Two little beanies!” Shay repeated excitedly with a flourish of her hands. Riker and Jeff just laughed again and nodded in agreement as they pulled Shay into another hug.

000000

“Just imagine, in about sixth months we’ll have babies in the house again,” Jeff breathed the next morning as he traced patterns lightly across Riker’s bare back. Riker hummed happily from where his ear was rested above Jeff’s heart and then shifted slightly to wrap his leg around Jeff’s.

“No sleep for weeks,” Riker added.

“Yeah. But it’s worth it,” Jeff whispered as he buried his nose in Riker’s hair. Riker hummed in agreement as he nuzzled against Jeff’s skin.

“Definitely,” he added as he splayed his hand out across Jeff’s ribcage. “I’m excited to have babies again.”

“And it truly is _babies_ ,” Jeff giggled. Riker smiled and huffed out a laugh against Jeff’s skin.

“People are gonna think we’re nuts. Forty-four and having twins,” Riker mumbled.

“We’ll be fine,” Jeff assured as he ran his fingers through Riker’s hair. Riker simply hummed in agreement once again.

“It’s not like Lasey and Ryan won’t help when they’re home,” Riker commented.

“True. They’re both excited,” Jeff agreed. Riker nodded and then shifted to place his chin on Jeff’s chest.

“We get to do everything over again,” Riker breathed, a happy sparkle in his eye. “First smiles. First laughs. Walking and talking. Figuring out their favorite Disney movies and then getting them everything before bringing them to Disney for the first time. Sending them to their first day of school. All of it. We get to do it again.”

“We do,” Jeff replied with a wide smile before he pressed a kiss to Riker’s forehead and let his lips linger there. “And this time they’re _both_ of ours genetically. Completely ours.”

“They’re gonna be so damn cute,” Riker chuckled. Jeff released a bark of laughter then and threw his head back. Riker smiled up at Jeff and pinched Jeff’s side lightly.

“They’re going to be extremely adorable and extremely spoiled. They’ve got us _and_ their older siblings to spoil them,” Jeff said.

“And that includes Jude,” Riker commented. “Though, she may be preoccupied with her own new baby. I can’t imagine her dealing with Leon, Luca, _and_ an infant.”

“They’ll be fine. Luca is gonna be a good big brother,” Jeff breathed. Riker nodded in agreement and then sat up. He stretched his arms over his head and sighed happily as his back popped in a few places. Jeff smiled up at Riker, one hand rested lightly on Riker’s hip and thumb swiping over the skin. Riker smiled back down at Jeff and then leaned forward to kiss the tip of Jeff’s nose.

“I love you,” Riker whispered. Jeff’s smile widened and he touched the tip of his nose to Riker’s.

“I love you too,” Jeff whispered in response.

“Ugh, you guys are _disgusting_ ,” Lasey groaned as she threw open the door and barged in. “Oh, thank god, you’re wearing pants, at least.”

“Well, you wouldn’t have to worry about that if you didn’t come crashing into our room unannounced,” Riker countered as he pulled Lasey onto the bed, which resulted in an indignant squawk.

“Well, _forgive me_ for wanting to surprise my fathers after learning I’m getting _two_ younger siblings,” Lasey scoffed with a roll of her eyes. Jeff laughed and ruffled Lasey’s hair as she sprawled out across their bed. She smiled up at Jeff and then looked between them with a smirk on her face. “So, how much crying was there yesterday?”

“None, actually,” Riker told her as she sat up and he began to braid her hair.

“Yeah. We were in a bit too much shock learning it was twins to start crying. Shay just kept going _two little beanies_ and Luca was just giggling madly,” Jeff added as he pulled a blanket around his shoulders. Lasey snorted and shook her head as she sat up and then pulled her hair into a bun on the top of her head.

“Ryan totally owes me money now,” Lasey giggled. Riker gave Lasey a deadpan expression then and poked her side.

“What have we told you two about betting?” Riker asked. Lasey gave an exaggerated eye roll and waved her hand in Riker’s direction.

“Whatever, Daddy. It’s only ten bucks,” Lasey said. “And we all know Ry has ten bucks. He was in that movie with you over the summer.”

“While that is true, he doesn’t really receive the money until he turns eighteen,” Jeff commented as he reached out to tap Lasey’s nose. “Daddy and I know that first hand.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lasey breathed out as she rolled her eyes again and then fell into the covers. “I don’t understand how your blankets always smell so good.”

“Because we wash them,” Riker chuckled as he placed a hand lightly on top of Lasey’s hair. She snorted in response and peeked up at Riker. “It’s probably also because it is the smell of _home_. Especially since you and Ry have spent, like, half of your lives sitting or sleeping in this bed.”

“True statement,” Jeff hummed as he poked Lasey’s side. She released a squeak and then rolled over in order to send a glare in Jeff’s direction. Jeff smiled innocently down at his daughter and then leaned down to kiss her forehead. Lasey giggled then before she rolled over to hug Jeff’s waist.

“Love you,” Lasey said.

“Love you too, Lase,” Jeff replied as he ruffled her hair and then slid out of bed to stretch his arms above his head. Riker watched Jeff with a small smile and Lasey made a gagging sound.

“Gross,” she added as she crawled off the bed and then strut out of the room with her nose in the air. “Breakfast!”

“Bossy!” Riker called out after her. Lasey barked out a laugh as they heard her bounding down the stairs. Jeff and Riker exchanged a look and shook their heads before they pulled on shirts and followed Lasey downstairs. They immediately found her in the kitchen where she was giving Samoa food. Samoa mewed happily in greeting and brushed up against their legs. Riker smiled and leaned down to pet the cat before he went over to the fridge and pulled out eggs and milk.

“What’s on the breakfast menu?” Lasey asked with a bright smile.

“French toast,” Riker replied as he nudged Jeff lightly with his hip as Jeff sidled up to Riker’s side. Jeff smiled and pressed a kiss to Riker’s cheek. Lasey snorted and rolled her eyes as she sat down at the island counter and pulled her phone out.

“Oh. I see how it is. You can’t help make breakfast even though you interrupted our lazy Sunday morning,” Jeff scoffed. Lasey smiled widely over at Jeff and nodded once.

“Of course. That’s my job, Papa!” she added. “I’m your daughter. I’m supposed to be obnoxious and ungrateful.”

“I wouldn’t call you _ungrateful_ …” Riker breathed. Lasey hummed and shrugged as she scrolled through her phone.

“I would, sometimes,” Jeff grumbled as he flicked water off his hands in Lasey’s direction. Lasey released a yelp and then threw a glare in Jeff’s direction. “Oh, stop it. You know you won’t win.”

“Yeah, I know,” Lasey sighed as she looked around the kitchen. Then, she spotted the sonogram on the fridge and released an excited giggle. “This is the sonogram from yesterday?”

“Mhm,” Riker and Jeff replied as Lasey giggled and skipped over to the fridge in order to grab the sonogram and then skip back over to her seat.

“Aw. I understand why Shay was calling them the little beanies,” Lasey commented as she smiled down at the picture. Riker snorted and shook his head as he turned his attention back to the griddle where he was cooking the French toast.

“Yeah. I have a feeling they’re gonna be the little beanies their entire lives now,” Jeff hummed as he placed bacon into the oven.

“Probably,” Riker agreed. Lasey just hummed in agreement as she took a picture of the sonogram. The all fell silent for a few minutes then before Jeff started to sing All the Way by Allstar Weekend to himself. Riker chuckled and easily joined in as he and Jeff danced around in front of the stove slightly as they continued to cook breakfast. Lasey watched then with a fond smile before she started to giggle and record them.

“You guys choose the weirdest songs to sing,” Lasey told them.

“Mmh. We know,” Jeff replied as he leaned his head back to smile at his daughter. Lasey smiled back and rolled her eyes.

“It’s not like you don’t join sometimes,” Riker added as he waved a spatula in her direction. Lasey rolled her eyes again and waved a hand in his direction. Riker did the same in response and Lasey smiled.

“Don’t burn breakfast,” she added as they heard the doorbell ring.

“I won’t as long as you go get the door,” Riker told her.

“Ugh! You’re making me move!” Lasey complained loudly as she slowly dropped off of the chair she was sitting on.

“Shut up. You’re a soccer player. If you didn’t move it would be a problem,” Jeff told her. Lasey sorted in response as she walked out of the kitchen.

“Kaiden! Addie!” Lasey squeaked a few seconds later.

“Hey, Lase. Didn’t expect you to be here,” Kaiden’s voice responded.

“Hey. Back from England already?” Riker asked as he poked his head out of the kitchen, earning himself a pinch to the ass from Jeff since he had left his station at the stove. Riker squawked and swat at Jeff’s hand. “Hey! Leave my butt be!”

“We all know that will never happen,” Addie scoffed as she walked into the kitchen.

“True,” Jeff agreed with a giggle and smirk.

“Ugh. _Gross_ ,” Lasey huffed as she walked into the kitchen and sat back down in the seat she had been in previously. Riker rolled his eyes at her and then looked over at his cousin.

“How was England?” Riker asked. Kaiden shrugged and walked up behind Addie to drape his arms over her shoulders.

“Kind-of depressing. Not only was I collecting Dad’s stuff and breaking the news to his friends there, but it was also dreary, cold, and rainy the entire time,” Kaiden replied. Addie hummed in agreement as she wrapped her hands around Kaiden’s wrists.

“Mmh, makes sense. It is England in January and February, after all,” Jeff commented. Kaiden nodded in agreement and rested his chin lightly on top of Addie’s head. “Lase, come get the bacon, please.”

“Aye, aye, Cappy-tain Papa,” Lasey giggled as she placed her phone down next to the sonogram that she’d left on the counter. Kaiden looked over then and his eyes widened.

“What is _that_?” Kaiden asked as he pointed to the sonogram, which drew Addie’s attention. Addie immediately picked up the sonogram and her eyebrows furrowed.

“Shay is pregnant?” Addie asked as she looked over at Riker and Jeff, who both exchanged a glance with wide eyes while Lasey snorted and pulled the bacon out of the oven to flip it.

“Uh, yeah, she is,” Riker replied.

“Since when?” Kaiden asked. “I thought she and Mark didn’t want kids.”

“They don’t,” Jeff said. “But we do.”

“You’re having another kid?” Addie screeched as she looked between Riker and Jeff with wide eyes.

“Kid _s_ ,” they both replied with wide smiles.

“God, you’re insane,” Kaiden breathed. “When did you even come to this decision?”

“About a week after you left for England. He was just so happy whenever Luca and Caron were around. Seemed like a natural decision,” Jeff said with a shrug. Kaiden snorted and shook his head.

“Only you guys,” Kaiden added.

“Hey, shut up. I’m excited for the little bean siblings,” Lasey huffed as she scrunched up her nose. Riker chuckled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Addie smiled and shook her head.

“I can’t believe you guys. Forty-four and starting all over again,” she said. Riker and Jeff both shrugged as they placed food onto dishes

“We can handle it and we wanted to,” Riker said. “So, why not?”

“Plus, we got to both be the biological parents this time. Bless technology,” Jeff chuckled. Riker hummed in agreement as he smiled and then nuzzled into Jeff’s cheek briefly. Lasey huffed at them even though she was smiling fondly at them.

“Stop being so gross,” she added.

“Never!” Riker exclaimed before he pulled Lasey into a tight hug and pretended to bite at her skin. Lasey released a screeching giggle and pushed at Riker’s chest. Jeff smiled fondly at them while Addie and Kaiden shook their heads.

“You guys have a strange dynamic,” Addie breathed.

“Always have,” Riker, Jeff, and Lasey replied as they smiled widely.

“This is true,” Kaiden agreed with a chuckle.

“Mhm. Now c’mon, food,” Riker said as he pulled away from Lasey to grab the food to bring to the table. Lasey hummed happily and skipped over to the table and sat down. Jeff chuckled and ruffled her hair as he passed. Addie and Kaiden both just shook their heads again as they joined Riker, Jeff, and Lasey at the table to eat breakfast.

000000

“Ugh, you guys are such _butts_. I can’t believe you didn’t tell us you were having more kids until _now_ ,” Alyssa hissed through the computer. Riker and Jeff both smiled innocently. Derek chuckled next to Alyssa and allowed Arthur to climb into his lap.

“How come you’re gonna have another baby?” Arthur asked as he looked at Riker and Jeff through the webcam.

“Because we wanted another kid,” Jeff replied with a shrug. Arthur hummed and Derek chuckled as he ruffled Arthur’s hair.

“It’s because Lasey and Ryan have practically left and they have empty nest syndrome,” Derek added. Jeff scoffed and Riker snorted loudly.

“You’ve got to be kidding. Those two drive home _constantly_. Lasey drove home yesterday just to come barging in and celebrate that it’s twins,” Riker told them. Jeff hummed in agreement and rested his chin lightly on Riker’s shoulder.

“She ruined our lazy Sunday in bed,” Jeff added.

“ _Ew_ , guys,” Alyssa groaned. “I don’t wanna hear it!”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Riker hissed at his older sister. “That is not what we meant!”

“Yeah. Sundays are made for lying in bed all day and watching stupid movies from childhood and high school,” Jeff said. “What you’re thinking of is what _Saturdays_ are for.”

“Ah, breaking the norms,” Derek laughed as Arthur huffed a breath and then walked off, calling out for Michelle as he went. “So, are you guys excited?”

“Oh, god yeah,” Riker replied with a wide smile.

“I mean, it’s obviously gonna be a challenge since we haven’t had twins before, but we can handle it,” Jeff added as he ran his fingers lightly over Riker’s forearm.

“I mean, if anyone could handle it at forty-four, it’s you two,” Alyssa commented. “You guys still have massive amounts of energy. I lost it all after our kids left the super energetic phase.”

“Yeah, you did,” Riker laughed.

“It’s probably also because we deal with teens on a regular basis for our jobs,” Jeff hummed.

“True. I just deal with bitchy actors,” Alyssa sighed.

“Aw, _Mom_!” Michelle called out.

“Shut up, Michelle! I’m an adult! I will say what I want!” Alyssa replied as Derek laughed next to her.

“You’re a poop!” Michelle exclaimed a few seconds later.

“ _Excuse me_?” Alyssa screeched as they heard Michelle and Arthur laughing in the background. Riker and Jeff both snorted while Derek heaved a sigh and shook his head as Alyssa got up and stormed off.

“I should go handle all three of the children I live with. Congrats, guys,” Derek said.

“Good luck!” Jeff squeaked.

“And thanks!” Riker added. Derek just smiled and waved before he ended the Skype call.

“Mmh, I’m happy our children are not insane like theirs,” Jeff hummed as they leaned back into the couch and Riker pulled his laptop into his lap.

“Same,” Riker agreed. “It also deals with the fact that neither of us are like Alyssa.”

“Thank goodness,” Jeff laughed as he rested his chin on Riker’s shoulder. “What now?”

“Tumblr. We haven’t gone on in _ages_ ,” Riker replied with a laugh. Jeff simply snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes as Riker opened up the site and logged on.

“I can’t even imagine what it’s like on there right now. We both know Lasey was tweeting yesterday and Jude’s been vlogging everything,” Jeff said. Riker hummed in agreement as he scrolled down his dashboard and then came to a stop at a picture of them with Lasey. In the picture, they were all cuddled up on the couch with Lasey squished between the two of them as she smiled widely. Beneath was her tweet of _Lazy Sunday with the dads to celebrate the new little beanies!_ The fans had immediately picked up on the _little beanies_ part, and freaked.

_Wait…little beanies? Also, this is adorable. Cutest lil family ever._

_LITTLE BEANIES?!?!?!?!?!_

_What are these little beanies she speaks of?_

_Did you guys not see her other tweets from yesterday? Or the other posts going around?_

_Apparently not. TELL ME._

_Here (_ attached picture of the sonogram Lasey had tweeted with the caption _first sonogram. Look at my little beany siblings! @Ryancas, LOOK AT THEM!_ )

_WAIT WHAT?!?!?! THEYRE HAVING MORE KIDS_

_OMG THIS IS SO EXCITING. NEW LIL BABIES FOR THEM TO TWEET ABOUT SOON_

_AAAAAH. But, like, who is their surrogate this time around?_

_Ohmygod. Sometimes I forget that everyone and their mother knows about everything that goes on in my dads’ lives. So basically, their carrier is Shay. She’s a family friend and teaches at my school._

_Ryan ur a butt_

_Lasey ur a butt_

“Both our children are butts,” Jeff whispered through a giggle. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“They really are,” Riker added as he began to scroll through his dashboard again.

“But they’re our little butt children,” Jeff hummed. Riker snorted and nodded again before he came across a picture Lasey had taken the night before. In the picture Riker and Jeff were sitting in front of the TV, which showed a paused image of Riker and Jeff in Brandywine High. They were both matching their expressions from the freeze frame on the TV screen and Lasey had tweeted it with _Watching BH with @rikersamuel and @jeffrycas is always an adventure. Not much has changed since they were 17, though._

_Look at these idiots. This is so adorable._

_Ohmygod. LOOK AT HOW LITTLE THEY WERE IN BRANDYWINE HIGH. I almost forgot._

_Holy shit. Bby faces_

_I can’t believe they just sit around and watch their old show with their children_

_Of course they do. We make them._

_That’s not even the best picture comparison (_ attached picture of Riker, Jeff, Dylan, Grant, Jamie, Joey, and Lauren huddled together next to the TV screen which was showing the freeze frame of the opening screen of the pilot episode of Brandywine High. All six of them were huddled together in a mirror image of what was portrayed on the screen). _Mind you, this picture was only taken a few months ago. My parents and honorary aunts and uncles are not adults_.

_Ohman. I forgot about that night. There was so much nostalgia floating around our house._

_I’m surprised none of them started crying._

_ME TOO, DEVIN_

_RYAN I LOVE YOU_

_I LOVE YOU TOO, DEVIN_

_You’re both idiots_

_SHUT UP, LASEY_

_Beside the sibling fight, HOLY SHIT LOOK AT HOW YOUNG THEY ALL WERE IN THE PILOT. TALK ABOUT BABY FACES_

_AAAAH. My mom legit has a poster of that though. She freaked and brought it out when I started to watch the show Riker had been on a few years ago._

_The fandom that has spanned generations…_

_Lol, speaking of baby face…_ (attached picture of baby Ryan sitting in the middle of the floor with wide, wet eyes and his bottom lip jutted out pathetically)

_I’M SCREAMING. LASEY HOW HAVE YOU NEVER SHOWED ME THIS PICTURE OF MY BESTEST BUD. LOOKIT HIS CUTIE LIL BABY FACE. HOW OLD WAS HE?!?!?!?!_

_Oh my god, Dev. Chill. He was probably about six months old._

_WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU FIND THAT, LASEY_

_I have it on my dorm wall, duh. All of my friends think it is adorable._

_You’re a terrible big sister._

_You love me._

_He doesn’t have to love you, because I love you, Lasey._

_I swear, you three have the weirdest conversations in comments_

_SHUSH, JUDE_

“God, they have no lives,” Riker breathed as he shook his head.

“Definitely not,” Jeff giggled in agreement. “But neither does Jude. Look at that one.”

“Mmh,” Riker hummed as he found a gif set from Jude’s vlog from Saturday. The set showed a few gifs from when they were walking around Westtown, and then Jude’s excited face as she panned between herself and Shay’s sonogram and Luca’s giggling, excited face. Beneath the gifset was the title of the vlog, which was _Wandering Westtown and Sonogram Surprise!_

_LOOK AT HOW CUTE ALL OF THEM ARE_

_LOOK AT LUCA._

_He looks more excited about this sonogram than he did Jude’s…_

_*whispers* That’s because he actually got to see Shay’s happen. He was at school when I went in for mine. He was very upset about it._

_Aw, Luca Pup is my fave <3_

_At least until our own baby sibs are born._

_Right on, Ry_

_Wait…they let an 8 year old in to see a sonogram…?_

_The clinic we all go to is where everyone in our group has gone for years. The sonographer is the same one who did the sonograms for Lasey and Ryan. Everyone in the clinic knows us well and adores us._

_True statement. I heard when Daddy and Papa called to make an appointment Jackie and Mara freaked out._

_They did. I was there that day for my sonogram. I heard Jackie screech two seconds before she called Mara out of the room._

_God, everyone who knows our family is so lame._

_You’re lame, Ryan._

_NO U, LASEY_

_HONESTLY, YOU TWO._

_Shush, Jude. Let them fight. It is in their nature._

_I hate you, Devin._

_Don’t tell lies_

“It’s nice to know they all are doing the work they need to rather than spending their time on tumblr,” Jeff commented sarcastically. Riker barked out a laugh and pressed a kiss to Jeff’s cheek.

“Like we were any better at their ages,” Riker added as he began to scroll through tumblr again. Jeff released a small hum as he curled into Riker’s side. “Aw man, Lasey recorded us singing while making breakfast yesterday.”

“What a loser,” Jeff commented as he shook his head. The video showed Riker and Jeff dancing in place in the kitchen while they sang All the Way and Lasey had added the simple caption of _Hardly think this is appropriate breakfast music…_

“She’s your loser. Your genes,” Riker said with a smile. Jeff simply pinched Riker’s side in retaliation and Riker chuckled as he ruffled Jeff’s hair. Jeff released a grumble and bit at Riker’s neck. Riker yelped then and pushed his laptop out of the way in order to wrap himself around Jeff. Jeff giggled manically and easily fell into Riker’s chest. Riker huffed out a small laugh and bit at Jeff’s ears.

“Mmh, we should not do this on the couch,” Jeff hummed.

“Why not?” Riker asked with a raised eyebrow. Jeff raised an eyebrow in response.

“We both know there is no lube stashed in the living room anymore,” Jeff replied.

“You make a valid point,” Riker laughed in agreement before he got up and pulled Jeff with him. Jeff snorted in response and easily jumped onto Riker’s back as Riker headed towards the stairs. Riker just smiled back at Jeff and kissed Jeff’s nose before he bolted upstairs and dumped Jeff onto their bed. Jeff simply chuckled and pulled Riker towards himself easily so they could tangle together effortlessly.

000000

“Ugh, look at what you’ve done to my baby sister. She looks like she’s swallowed a small melon,” Wes grumbled two months later as he sat down across from Riker and Jeff. Shay _tsk_ ed at Wes and slapped his arm.

“Shut up. I volunteered,” Shay grumbled. “Plus, it’s not like we knew it would be twins.”

“That we did not,” Riker agreed as Jeff hummed and curled closer into his side.

“The little beanies!” Ryan chirped as he popped up behind Shay and hugged her lightly around the neck. Shay giggled happily and wrapped her hands around Ryan’s wrists as he rested his chin lightly on top of her head.

“I’m so excited for the little beanies!” Lasey squeaked as she skipped over and dropped down on Riker’s free side. “I want a baby sister. I already have an annoying baby brother.”

“Rude!” Ryan scoffed as he made a face at her. She made one back in response. “Maybe I want a baby brother so we can gang up on you!”

“Well, both are a possibility,” Jeff snorted as he reached over to ruffle Lasey’s hair.

“Yay multiples,” Shay giggled. Mark chuckled and kissed her cheek as he sat down next to her.

“All I can say is I am not necessarily looking forward to the day that they start kicking, because that means I will probably start getting kicked by tiny baby feet in the middle of the night,” Mark commented.

“Aw! But that’s the best!” Lasey exclaimed. “I remember when I used to cuddle with Jude while she was pregnant with Luca and that would happen. I thought it was great.”

“Yeah, because you were ten and you didn’t have to really worry about losing sleep,” Mark countered. Lasey shrugged nonchalantly as she leaned into Riker’s side.

“Yeah. The little beanies have already kept us up a few times. Heartburn has come now that morning sickness has passed,” Shay huffed out as she ran a hand over her slowly growing bump.

“At least you can stand to eat meats,” Jude grumbled as she sat down carefully next to Jeff. “This little butt won’t let me eat meat.”

“It’s so you can experience an annoying pregnancy. Your pregnancy with Luca was obviously too easy,” Ryan told her. Jude made a face and flicked Ryan off, which just caused Ryan to bark out a laugh.

“Yeesh. Hearing all of this makes me happy that I cannot have children,” Wes breathed. Shay and Jude both hummed in agreement.

“At least we get to find out the sexes soon,” Jude commented.

“Ah! I am so excited for that!” Shay exclaimed.

“Me too. Will I get little beany sisters or brothers? Or _both_?” Lasey breathed with wide, excited eyes. Riker snorted with laughter and wrapped an arm around her neck to pull her closer into his side. Ryan chuckled as well and shook his head at his older sister.

“I don’t think Luca cares at this point. He’s just so excited,” Jude hummed as she ran a hand over her bump.

“No better than Leon, I imagine,” Jeff commented. Jude immediately rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“Leon only feeds into Luca’s excitement. It’s ridiculous. Luca is truly Leon’s son,” Jude huffed out.

“Like there was any doubt,” Jeff laughed as he placed a hand lightly on top of Jude’s head. Jude smiled and rolled her eyes as she leaned into Jeff’s side.

“Where are all of the children, anyway?” Wes asked.

“Leon and Artemis took Luca and Caron to the park. I think Darren and Dalton were meeting them there with Brant,” Jude replied.

“Yep. And Jay is picking up his sister from the airport,” Riker added.

“Jay has a sister?” Wes immediately asked with wide eyes.

“Mhm. She is your age,” Shay commented as she smirked back at her older brother. Mark chuckled as he pulled Shay closer to his side.

“Don’t you make hints at me, woman,” Wes grumbled.

“Oh please, like Dad hasn’t tried setting you up with women since Jess left,” Shay laughed.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Wes whined. “Dad has been a pain in the ass about it. Like, why does he want me to get married so badly?”

“Because he wants grandchildren from you that are not out of wedlock,” Mark laughed.  

“My younger siblings are _terrible_ ,” Wes hissed out. Shay simply laughed and reached over to pat Wes’ hand.

“Sorry, big bro,” Shay added.

“Don’t feed me _lies_ ,” Wes retorted with narrowed eyes.

“See, this is why I’m happy Jude has already had at least one kid and is having another and is married. It means Daddy and Papa aren’t really itching for grandkids,” Lasey hummed. “Because, let’s be honest, I have no idea if I want kids in the future.”

“Amen,” Ryan agreed as he and Lasey exchanged an air high-five. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes while Jeff snorted.

“If one of you thinks you’re not going to want kids one day, you’re insane,” Jeff told them. “You both adore little kids.”

“Doesn’t mean we want kids. Plus, Lasey’s maternal instincts are utter _shit_ ,” Ryan laughed. Lasey narrowed her eyes at Ryan and then flipped him off.

“Last I checked you only told Eric you don’t want kids just to appease him because he dislikes children,” Lasey hissed in response. Ryan made a face at her, tongue stuck out.

“Why the hell did the topic of kids even come up between you and Eric?” Riker asked with raised eyebrows. Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes.

“It was right before that weekend I was going to be watching Luca. It got Eric’s panties in a twist and he started hounding me about kids,” Ryan replied.

“That boy needs to calm down. You guys are only sixteen,” Shay breathed as she shook her head. “He acts like he’s an adult.”

“I know. It’s obnoxious,” Lasey commented with an eye-roll.

“Oh, _hush_ ,” Ryan grumbled before he walked off. Riker and Jeff exchanged a look and then shook their heads.

“See, even you guys don’t expect it to last,” Lasey said.

“No, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to bad-mouth Eric right in front of Ryan,” Riker told her. “He’s still someone that means a lot to Ryan at this point in his life and you should respect that as his older sister.”

“Yeah. And be there for him when Eric does something colossally stupid that upsets Ryan…and then beat the shit out of Eric,” Jeff added. Lasey giggled then and scrunched up her nose.

“You know it,” she giggled with a wide smile.

“God, you’re just waiting for the day to hand Eric’s ass to him, aren’t you?” Wes asked. Lasey looked over at Wes with a wide smile and nodded.

“Oh, I am too,” Jude snorted. “The weekend Ry was talking about? I wanted to find Eric and slap some sense into him the second I saw Ryan. Ryan was all upset and worried about what Eric was going to think if he wanted kids. That’s not how a relationship should be, no matter your age.”

“Why the hell is Ryan still with this kid, then?” Wes asked.

“Well, ninety percent of the time they are happy together. The other ten percent is Eric acting like a dick,” Jeff said. “Rike and I agreed not to intervene until Ryan was truly unhappy. No one gets to make our baby boy cry and get away with it.”

“Pretty much,” Riker hummed in agreement. “We’ve already talked to Ryan about it once when he and Eric had a huge fight last year.”

“Yep,” Lasey chirped. “And then I talked to Ryan as well. We take care of each other.”

“Yeah. Which is why Ryan was able to talk to you out of your first relationship. That kid turned out to be a douche,” Jeff grumbled. Lasey immediately rolled her eyes as Jude snorted with laughter.

“Even Luca didn’t like the guy,” Jude said.

“And he didn’t like Luca,” Lasey hissed. “You don’t get to be mean to my honorary nephew and get away with it.”

“Definitely not,” Riker chuckled as he hugged Lasey to his side and kissed her temple.

“We’re baaack!” Caron’s voice suddenly bugled out. Luca’s giggle quickly followed as the two eight year olds barreled out into the backyard with wide smiles plastered across their faces.

“God. I don’t know how they still have so much energy,” Artemis huffed as she watched Caron and Luca run around in the backyard.

“Because they’re eight,” Mark laughed as he watched the two kids as well.

“Mmh,” Artemis huffed before she looked over at Riker and Jeff. “Bless you two, because you’re about to start this process all over again with _two_ of them.”

“We know,” Jeff replied with a smile.

“They’re excited,” Lasey giggled as she pat Riker’s cheek. Riker chuckled and pushed Lasey lightly. She just smiled and burrowed herself into his side. Jeff smiled at the two of them and shook his head slightly before he kissed Riker’s cheek.

“Sir Brant!” Brant squeaked as he ran into the yard with a plastic sword clutched in his small fist.

“Don’t go hitting people with that thing!” Dalton warned.

“Yes, Dad!” Brant replied as he trotted over to where Luca and Caron were crouched beneath a tree and giggling.

“God, you would think that he hasn’t been out of the house all week,” Darren breathed as he shook his head. Dalton hummed in agreement as he leaned into Darren’s side.

“He’s your kid,” Dalton added.

“We’re not playing that game,” Darren grumbled in response.

“Oh, _please_. You know that argument is always going to come up. Daddy and Papa do that with me and Ry all the time,” Lasey scoffed as she waved a hand in Darren and Dalton’s direction. “Sometimes Papa even pulls that with Jude.”

“This is true. And I’m not even Daddy’s biologically,” Jude giggled as she reached over to pinch Riker’s leg. Riker smiled and reached around the back of Jeff’s head to ruffle Jude’s hair.

“You’re still his,” Jeff snorted with a smirk. Jude scrunched up her nose and poked Jeff’s side. Jeff yelped and then jumped up from his spot. Jude laughed loudly and swat at Jeff’s flailing arm. Riker chuckled and grabbed onto Jeff’s waist to pull Jeff to him. Jeff smirked down at Riker with one eyebrow raised as he placed one hand on top of Riker’s head.

“Ugh, you guys are gross,” Lasey huffed as she got up and then flounced away from them to join the three kids under the tree.

“Don’t worry, she tells us that at least once a week,” Riker chuckled as he rested his chin against Jeff’s stomach. Jeff hummed in agreement as he ran his fingers through Riker’s hair.

“Because you guys _are_ disgusting,” Jude told them even as she turned her cheek slightly as Leon approached her. Leon smiled and obliged Jude by placing a kiss on her cheek. Jude smiled widely up at Leon and then grabbed onto his hand to kiss it.

“Now who’s the disgusting ones?” Wes asked with a chuckle.

“Hey, we’re twenty-five, not forty-four,” Jude countered.

“Yeah. Not to mention Riker and Jeff have been together for nearly thirty years now,” Artemis snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“The flame shall never die,” Jeff breathed wistfully as he bat his eyelids. Riker snorted with laughter and pinched Jeff’s side.

“Hey, I know that’s a lie. You guys had that one huge fight right before you got engaged,” Jude countered with a quirked eyebrow. Everyone immediately looked over at Riker and Jeff with wide eyes and Lasey skipped over.

“ _What_? Do tell!” Lasey exclaimed with an excited giggle. Riker and Jeff both rolled their eyes and Jeff shoved Lasey away from them.

“I mean, I don’t really remember what happened, I was only, like, four. I just remember Mom dragging me to their apartment because Kamryn was freaking out and Selena wasn’t able to make it there at the time,” Jude replied with a shrug. “It wasn’t pretty.”

“No. It wasn’t,” Jeff huffed out as he hugged Riker closer to his stomach and twined his fingers through Riker’s hair. Lasey looked between her dads and then leaned into Jeff’s hip.

“Gotcha,” she added quietly. Riker smiled at her and then kissed her forehead.

“Wait…so what was this fight over?” Artemis asked. “I’m curious. I’ve never seen those two fight in all the years I have known them.”

“Same,” Wes, Shay, and Mark added.

“I got mad at him because he and Addie purchased the dance studio. He didn’t talk to me about it and just flounced in one day saying that he’d bought a building,” Jeff scoffed. Riker hummed in agreement.

“That seems like a silly thing to fight about,” Leon commented.

“Oh, it was,” Jeff agreed. “I don’t really know why I got so mad. I just did. I think it’s because I was annoyed that he went out and did that rather than attempting to plan a wedding. I felt terrible when he proposed a week later.”

“ _Aw_!” Artemis wailed out. “You two are the cutest!”

“Oh, shut up,” Riker hissed at her. Artemis just giggled and skipped over to kiss his cheek.

“God, you’re all ridiculous,” Wes told them.

“We know,” they all replied.

“You’re no better, big brother,” Shay laughed as she reached over to pinch Wes’ cheek. Wes scoffed in response and slapped her hand away from his face.

“None of you are any better,” Leon snorted.

“Oh, hon, you’re really no one to talk,” Jude crooned as she looked back at Leon and smiled.

“I know. I was just making a statement,” Leon replied as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Jude simply released a content hum and held onto Leon’s wrists as he placed his arms over her shoulders.

“Mommy! When is Daddy gonna get here with Aunt Emmie?” Caron asked as she skipped over to them. Artemis huffed out a breath and scooped up her daughter.

“Soon, baby girl,” Artemis added. Then, she inspected Caron and sighed. “I don’t understand how you get so messy, little one.”

“Mud pies!” Caron chirped brightly with a flourish of her hands. Artemis chuckled and kissed Caron’s cheek.

“Ah, yes. Your favorite,” she added. Caron scrunched up her nose and giggled in response before she buried her face in Artemis’ neck.

“Mommy,” Luca sang as he walked up to them with Brant not far behind him.

“Luca,” Jude sang back. Luca laughed and walked up to Jude to hug her tightly and place his cheek lightly on her stomach.

“I’m gonna love my baby sibling no matter what,” he breathed. Jude and Leon both smiled down at Luca and Jude ran her fingers through Luca’s hair.

“Good. They’re gonna love you too,” Jude assured the eight year old.

“Are you gonna have another baby?” Brant asked as he toddled up to Darren and Dalton and looked up at them.

“Don’t think so, Sir. We’ve got our hands full enough with you,” Darren replied with a smile as he picked Brant up. Brant smiled widely at that and rested his head on Darren’s shoulder.

“’Cause I’m perfect, right?” Brant asked.

“I wouldn’t go so far to say _perfect_ …” Dalton breathed. Brant made a face then and swat at Dalton, who laughed and caught Brant’s hand to kiss his fingers. “I love you, little sir.”

“Love you too, Dad,” Brant giggled in response.

“Sappy families. Sappy families _everywhere_ ,” Wes breathed out as he spread his arms out. Lasey laughed and skipped over to barrel into Wes’ lap.

“You’re just _jealous_ ,” Lasey added as she began to poke at Wes.

“Preposterous!” Wes countered with a fake, offended expression.

“Jealous!” Lasey sang.

“Never!” Wes replied as he quickly got up and then bolted across the yard.

“ _Jeeeaaaaalloooooouuuuuusss_!” Lasey sang out again as she laughed and took off after Wes.

“Not in your dreams!” Wes bugled.

“My dreams are more pleasant than you being jealous over sappy families!” Lasey laughed as she caught up to Wes and jumped onto his back. Wes laughed also and shifted Lasey on his back.

“You’re ridiculous,” Wes told her. Lasey preened and nodded once.

“You know it,” she added with a smug smile.

“As long as you know it, baby girl,” Riker told her as Wes walked back towards them and bounced Lasey on his back. Lasey hiccupped out a laugh as Wes bounced her and clutched onto the shoulders of his shirt.

“I swear, every time I arrive at this house something weird is going on,” Jay suddenly breathed as he walked into the backyard with his sister at his side.

“Daddy!” Caron squeaked happily as she wiggled out of Artemis’ arms to run over to Jay, who chuckled and easily swung the little girl up into his arms. Caron giggled and kissed Jay’s cheek before she turned to smile widely at Jay’s sister. “Aunt Emmie!”

“Hey, little girl,” the woman replied as she accepted Caron into her arms. Caron huffed out a laugh and pressed a loud kiss to her aunt’s cheek. “Aw, thanks.”

“Welcome,” Caron replied with a smug smile.

“Hey, Emelia,” Artemis said with a smile and a wave. Emelia smiled and waved in response.

“It’s good to see you all again!” Emelia chirped out. “It’s been a while. I heard that some of you are pregnant!”

“Guilty,” Jude and Shay laughed.

“Though, I’m pregnant with beanies for the Castellans, not for my own gain,” Shay added as she ran her hand over her small bump.

“Yeah, because they’re _insane_ ,” Emelia laughed as she walked over to ruffle Riker’s hair.

“Don’t worry, I tell them that all the time,” Lasey scoffed as she slid off of Wes’ back. “Ryan and I don’t let them forget.”

“And what does it say that you’re our children?” Jeff asked in response Lasey simply waved a hand in Jeff’s direction and then sashayed off into the house. Jeff smiled and shook his head.

“Definitely took after you, that one,” Riker hummed as he grabbed onto Jeff’s wrist and nipped at it. Jeff laughed and nodded in agreement.

“Don’t we all know it,” Darren snorted.

“Hey now. Watch yourself,” Jeff warned as he pointed over at Darren.

“Oo, I’m _so scared_ ,” Darren said sarcastically.

“You should be,” Jeff replied before he jumped over at Darren, who yelped and jumped away from Jeff.

“Leave me be! I have my child in my arms!” Darren exclaimed.

“Brant is safe from harm. You are not!” Jeff replied. “You’re basically my younger brother, I do what I want!”

“Never!” Dalton bugled before he ran after them and jumped onto Jeff’s back and sent them both tumbling to the ground. Caron, Brant, and Luca all immediately began to giggle hysterically while everyone else shook their heads.

“I swear, everyone in the Castellan and Aaronson families are certifiably insane,” Artemis breathed as she pushed her hair out of her face.

“A bit, but at least we all love each other,” Riker chuckled as he watched Jeff wrap around Dalton and hug his younger cousin tightly even as Dalton squawked indignantly and tried to escape.

“Pile!” Lasey yelled as she ran back outside and over to Jeff and Dalton.

“No! Holy poop!” Dalton grunted as Lasey cackled and dropped down on top of Jeff and Dalton.

“Me too!” Brant squeaked as he wiggled out of Darren’s arms and skipped over to join the pile on the ground.

“Yay!” Luca bugled as he ran over as well, hands in the air.

“Careful, Pup!” Leon called after Luca.

“Caution is for the weak!” Caron chirped as she wiggled out of Emelia’s arms and then skipped over to the pile as well.

“Definitely yours,” Jay chuckled as he kissed Artemis’ cheek as Artemis smiled proudly after her daughter.

“An odd bunch, all of them,” Wes commented as they all watched the kids pile on top of Dalton and Jeff.

“Yeah, but I would never change it,” Riker replied with a smile as he watched Jeff cackle and continue to cling to Dalton as he encouraged the kids to cling to Dalton as well.

“Definitely not,” Jude agreed as she leaned over to curl into Riker’s side. Riker huffed out a chuckle and kissed her forehead as they all continued to watch the scene play out with smiles on their faces.

000000

“Ah, I’m so excited for you to _see_ ,” Lasey giggled as she skipped into the room where Riker was with a shirt clutched tightly in her hands. Riker gave her a sarcastic expression and she continued to giggle as she bounced in place. “You and Papa are gonna _freak_.”

“We can’t if you don’t give me the shirt I’m supposed to put on,” Riker told her as he held out a hand. Lasey simply giggled and bounced over to place the shirt into Riker’s hand, a wide smile spread across her face. Riker accepted the shirt and then glanced at Lasey’s excited face before unfolding the shirt.

He was immediately met with the sight of a pink hand print in the center of the shirt. He glanced up at Lasey and her smile broadened as she scrunched up her nose.

“A girl? One of them is a girl?” Riker asked breathlessly. Lasey released another giggle and nodded before she launched herself at Riker to hug him. He released a small chuckle and hugged her tightly.

“Maybe this time you’ll get a little princess. God knows I wasn’t,” Lasey huffed as they hugged each other tightly. Riker chuckled wetly and kissed her temple.

“We didn’t want a little princess. We wanted you to be whatever you wanted to be,” Riker told her. Lasey released a long, content sigh and buried her face in Riker’s shoulder.

“I know,” she added as she rubbed a hand up and down Riker’s back. “But, goodness, I don’t think Ryan and I could have broken the gender norms anymore than we did.”

“And goodness knows Papa and I adored every second,” Riker hummed as he kissed Lasey’s forehead. She huffed out a small laugh and pressed her forehead to Riker’s cheek briefly before she pulled away and swat at his chest.

“C’mon. Put that shirt on so you and Papa can see each other and then cry,” Lasey told him.

“Oh, _shush_ ,” Riker told her with a chuckle before he pulled the shirt on. Lasey smiled at him and then adjusted the shirt slightly.

“You’re delusional if you think neither of you are gonna cry. Martie told me you cried when you found out about me and Ry,” Lasey commented.

“Mmh, because you were our little babies,” Riker hummed as he kissed her forehead again. “Still are.”

“Mhm. You don’t let us forget,” Lasey replied with a smile before she grabbed onto Riker’s hand and led him out of the room and towards the backyard. Lasey stopped Riker as they reached the back doors and peeked out. “Mkay, Papa is already out there.”

“Okay, then let me passed, you menace,” Riker told her with a chuckle. Lasey smiled and rolled her eyes before strutting outside with her nose in the air. Riker chuckled and followed after her, eyes immediately seeking out Jeff.

Their eyes met and then they both immediately looked down at each other’s shirts. Riker took in the blue hand print splayed across Jeff’s chest and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth as he shifted his gaze back up to Jeff’s. Jeff took a deep breath and then quickly walked over to Riker and embraced him.

Riker released a wet chuckle and buried his face in Jeff’s neck as Jeff wrapped his arms tightly around Riker’s shoulders. They could both hear the others giggling happily but they didn’t pay them any attention as they hugged each other tightly.

“Another baby girl and baby boy,” Jeff whispered happily into Riker’s ear. Riker simply nodded into Jeff’s neck as he sniffed. Jeff chuckled quietly and pressed a kiss to Riker’s skin behind his ear.

“Now you know what the little beanies are!” Shay suddenly squeaked as she bound over to them and pulled them into a hug. They both chuckled and easily accepted her into an embrace. She hummed happily and relaxed into the embrace. “I take it you’re excited?”

“Yeah,” Riker breathed in response as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “Thank you so much.”

“Thank you for giving me the opportunity to do this for you,” she hummed in response. Jeff chuckled and kissed Shay’s cheek.

“Aw, now your little boy will be outnumbered by girls,” Jude giggled as she walked up to them with a wide smile and one hand splayed across her rounded belly.

“I think he’ll be able to handle it,” Jeff chuckled as he hugged Jude and kissed her forehead.

“Mhm, and they’ll only be a month apart!” Shay chirped excitedly.

“Yep,” Riker agreed as he smiled widely and hugged Shay tightly.

“Yeah. It’s kinda weird that I’m having another baby the same time as my dad, though,” Jude commented.

“Hon, this family is so much weirder in so many other ways,” Riker told her. Jude smiled and shrugged in response.

“Yay! Baby siblings!” Ryan exclaimed as he skipped up to them and jumped onto Riker’s back. Riker grunted and then balanced himself again as Ryan giggled and clutched to his back.

“I swear, you’re still a toddler,” Riker grunted at Ryan.

“Gotta keep you and Pops young somehow. You’re gonna have infants in five months!” Ryan chirped in response.

“Right on, baby brother,” Lasey giggled as she walked over and pinched Ryan’s cheek. “Oh my god! I’ll have two baby brothers now! That’s so exciting!”

“And I finally _won’t_ be the baby!” Ryan bugled as he dropped off of Riker’s back and punched his fists into the air.

“Oh, hon, you’ll always be the baby,” Miri crooned as she walked over and placed a hand on Ryan’s cheek. He made a face at her and she chuckled before she kissed his forehead. Then, she turned to Riker and Jeff and opened her arms to them. They both chuckled and then accepted her hug. “I’m so happy for you boys.”

“You always are, Mom,” Riker replied. Miri hummed in response and pushed his bangs back in order to kiss his forehead.

“And I always will be,” she told them as she kissed their foreheads. “I’m just happy you guys are giving me grandchildren that are biologically _both_ of yours.”

“Oh my god, _Mom_ ,” Riker hissed as Shay giggled and pat Miri’s shoulder.

“You say that like you don’t adore Artemis,” Shay added.

“Which she totally _does_ ,” Artemis scoffed as she sashayed up to them with Caron giggling on her hip.

“You know I do,” Miri commented as she smiled and pat Artemis’ cheek as Artemis smiled smugly. “I adore all of the people important in my boys’ life.”

“God, you’re a sap, Gramma,” Ryan heaved out.

“Aw, I love you, baby boy,” Miri cooed as she pulled Ryan into a tight hug. Ryan squawked indignantly and tried to pull out of Miri’s hold.

“Lemme go! Eric is here!” Ryan protested.

“And I’m sure his grandmother smothers him in hugs and kisses too,” Miri countered as she began to press kisses all over Ryan’s face. Ryan squawked again and then whimpered. Lasey cackled manically and poked at her younger brother’s sides before she bound off.

“Your daughter is a menace,” Addie giggled as she walked up to Riker and kissed his cheek.

“I know,” Riker replied as he kissed Addie’s cheek as well. “Your younger daughter is no better. She’s over there annoying Eric.”

“What?” Ryan asked loudly as he turned quickly with wide eyes to seek out where Eric and Katie were. “ _Katheryn_!”

“Uh oh!” Katie chirped before she got up and flounced off, Lasey’s laughter following after her.

“It’s your fault for introducing me to your cousin,” Addie accused as she hugged Riker.

“Oh _please_. Kaiden just walked in one day and you two were all doe eyed for each other,” Jeff scoffed with an offhand hand wave. Jude giggled then and clutched onto Jeff’s forearm.

“Oh, tone the sass down,” Addie retorted.

“Never,” Jeff replied with an innocent smile and a bat of his eyelids. Riker chuckled and pulled Jeff to his side to kiss Jeff’s cheek.

“Oh, hon. Jeffry will never be able to tone down the sass. I’ve been trying that since he was three,” Miri commented as she placed a hand on Addie’s cheek.

“Yeah. It was a pointless effort, apparently,” Drew chuckled as he walked up and draped an arm around Miri’s shoulders. Miri rolled her eyes and swat at Drew’s chest, which pulled a chuckle from him before he kissed her temple. Then, Drew looked between Riker, Jeff, and Shay. “Congratulations, kids. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Riker and Jeff replied with wide smiles.

“Don’t forget to tell your siblings!” Miri called over her shoulder as she and Drew walked off.

“Oh, _true_ ,” Jeff agreed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Shay immediately grabbed the phone with a giggle and then backed away from them slightly.

“Pose nice!” she added. Riker and Jeff both smiled and rolled their eyes at her as Riker wrapped an arm around Jeff’s shoulders and pulled Jeff to his side. Jeff huffed out a small laugh and leaned heavily into Riker’s side, one arm looping around Riker’s waist even as he rested his head on Riker’s shoulder. Shay giggled and took the picture, a slight jump in her step as she walked back over to them.

“No, one with you too,” Jeff said as Shay tried to hand his phone back to him. Shay smiled and shook her head at him before she handed the phone to Mark, who smiled and kissed her cheek before Shay wormed her way between Riker and Jeff.

Riker and Jeff both smiled and kissed her forehead and Shay snuffled out a laugh as she scrunched up her nose, her arms looped around both their waists.

“Thank you so much,” Riker told her as he pressed his forehead to her temple. “You’re allowing us to bring two more lives into the world, and we can never thank you enough.”

“You can thank me in the later months by waiting on me hand and foot when I’m too large to walk,” Shay replied sweetly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“You bet,” Jeff chuckled as he leaned back into Riker’s side.

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Shay giggled as she flounced off as best as she could to join Mark. Riker and Jeff both chuckled and shook their heads.

“We’re gonna have another little baby girl and boy,” Jeff breathed as she hugged Riker’s waist. Riker hummed happily as he pressed his lips to Jeff’s forehead. “These little beanies are gonna be the cutest.”

“Most definitely,” Riker laughed in agreement. Jeff looked up at Riker then and smiled widely. Riker smiled back and kissed the tip of Jeff’s nose before they looked out at the others as they talked and avoided Luca, Caron, and Brant as they ran around their feet.

Lasey walked up to them then and wormed her way into their embrace. She looked out and watched the others as well, a smile on her face.

“In a few years, my baby brother and sister will be running around this yard,” she sighed happily. “And I can’t wait to be with them every step of the way leading up to it.”

“We can’t wait either,” Riker hummed as he rested his chin on top of her head as Jeff giggled and kissed Lasey’s cheek.

“You’re not allowed to teach them to have fights like you and Ry used to,” Jeff added. “And do not tell them how great it is to run around the house naked no matter how old they get.”

“Aw, you’re no fun, Papa,” Lasey told him with a fond smile. Jeff just smiled and blew a kiss against Lasey’s cheek. “But don’t you worry. I’m gonna take good care of those little beanies.”

“Oh, we know,” Riker breathed. “They’re gonna be so loved.”

“Mhm,” Jeff and Lasey agreed as all three of them smiled and watched Shay where she was sitting and laughing with Mark, Addie, Kaiden, and Jude as Jude and Shay compared baby bumps.

000000

“You ready to go back to your house and face the insanity?” Darren asked the next week as they leaned against the hood of Riker’s car.

“God no,” Riker groaned. “There are way too many people there right now.”

“You’re the one who let the insane clan stay with you,” Darren snorted as he nudged Riker with his shoulder. Riker heaved out a sigh and hung his head.

“I know. I’m just such a good little brother,” Riker added as he lifted his head. Darren barked out a laugh and clapped Riker on the shoulder. “At least the kids will wear each other out.”

“Oh yeah, that’s always a blessing in disguise,” Darren said. “It’s gonna be murder once school ends. Brant’s gonna be chock-full of energy again.”

“That’s because your child is hyperactive on a slow day,” Riker laughed as he ruffled Darren’s hair. Darren simply sighed and nodded in agreement.

“I know,” Darren added.

“Don’t worry. Brant can blow off some steam with Luca and Caron when they’re over at our place,” Riker assured Darren, who snorted and leaned back on his palms against the hood of the car.

“One can only hope that will work…and that Ton or I can get Brant there,” Darren huffed out. Riker smiled and bumped his shoulder into Darren’s.

“It’ll be fine. You guys did fine those four years before Brant entered school,” Riker commented.

“And I don’t know how we did it. That kid is insane,” Darren laughed.

“Yep. He makes Shelbz as a toddler look like a saint,” Riker said.

“Pretty much,” Darren agreed as they heard the school bell ring. “Better brace yourself. Luca usually comes running out like a bat outta hell.”

“Oh, I know,” Riker snorted as he and Darren got up and waited for Luca, Caron, and Brant to appear through the front doors of the elementary school.

“Daddy!” Brant squeaked as he toddled up to them with his too-big backpack and latched onto Darren’s legs. Darren ruffled Brant’s hair and smiled down at his son.

“Hey, Sir. How was school?” Darren asked. Brant smiled widely and looked up at Darren with wide, excited eyes.

“Good! We got to watch an egg hatch today!” Brant chirped happily.

“Oh yeah?” Darren asked as he knelt down and scooped up the five year old. Brant giggled and nodded enthusiastically. Then, he turned and waved happily at Riker.

“Hi, Uncle Rikey!” Brant exclaimed.

“Hello, Sir Brant,” Riker chuckled in response as he leaned over to kiss Brant’s cheek. Brant hummed happily and then nuzzled into Darren’s neck.

“Gampa!” Luca’s voice squealed happily. Riker chuckled and turned just in time to catch the eight year old as Luca jumped at Riker. Luca laughed happily and flung his arms around Riker’s neck as Riker adjusted Luca on his hip.

“Hey, Pup,” Riker crooned into Luca’s ear before kissing the tip of Luca’s ear.

“Rikey!” Caron chirped as she latched onto Riker’s legs. Riker chuckled again and ruffled Caron’s hair.

“How was school today?” Riker asked.

“Good,” Luca hummed. “I bumped my knee at recess, but it’s okay now!”

“Yeah. He was runnin’ and then _boof_! Luca was on the ground,” Caron expanded with a flourish of her hands. “I think Mrs. Marie got used to it though because she just helped him up and then let us go.”

“Yeah. You’re a bit of a klutz, huh?” Riker asked as he blew a kiss against Luca’s cheek. Luca snuffled out a laugh and buried his nose in Riker’s neck.

“Mhm. You’d think he was directly related to you based on what I heard about you when you were little…and Ryan,” Darren laughed.

“Ryan is very clumsy,” Luca commented.

“Uh huh,” Caron agreed as she wrapped her hands around the straps of her backpack.

“Just a little bit,” Riker chuckled. “Now, c’mon, in the car. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Cookies?” Luca immediately asked with a wide smile.

“Candy?” Caron bugled with excited eyes. Riker laughed and shook his head as he placed Luca on his feet and nudged the two eight year olds towards the back door of the car.

“No, no sweet things,” Riker told them.

“Well, then it’s not worth it,” Caron sniffed defiantly as she climbed into the back of the car and into one of the booster seats.

“Tone it down,” Riker told her as Darren laughed. “All right. I will probably see you guys later.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. If I don’t make my way over there, I may have my butt handed to me,” Darren snorted in response as he helped Brant buckle into his car seat. Riker simply hummed in agreement and waved at Darren before he climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car back up.

“Are Mommy and Daddy gonna be there?” Caron asked as she thumped her feet against the seat.

“Not until a little later. They have work, sweetie,” Riker replied as he looked at her through the rearview mirror. Caron made a face and then began to play with the straps of her backpack.

“How come Mommy didn’t pick us up today?” Luca asked then, eyes curious.

“She had an appointment to check up on your little sister, Pup,” Riker told Luca.

“Oh. So she and Daddy will come after?” Luca asked as he tilted his head to the side slightly. Riker chuckled at the puppy-like action and nodded.

“Yes. They will come and get you after Mommy’s appointment is over. Did you think they would abandon you at my house?” Riker asked in response.

“ _No_ , Gampa. Don’t be _silly_ ,” Luca giggled. “Sometimes they go shopping, though.”

“Mmh,” Riker hummed as he turned into his neighborhood. “I don’t think they have any errands to run today, so they should be coming sooner rather than later.”

“Mkay!” Luca chirped happily. Riker smiled back at Luca and reached back to pinch Luca’s leg lightly. Luca released an indignant yelp and pulled his leg up into his seat. Caron giggled and reached over to poke Luca’s arm. Luca growled then and swat at Caron’s hand, which caused her to release a high-pitched giggle.

“Too slow!” Caron added as she waved her hand around in front of Luca’s face. Luca scrunched up his face then and followed the movement of Caron’s hand.

“Hey, you two, chill it,” Riker told them as he pulled into the driveway.

“Never!” Caron squeaked as she thrust a fist into the air. “Freedom!”

“Yeah, as you’re still strapped into your booster seat,” Riker laughed as he climbed out of the car and then opened the back door. Caron simply laughed and unbuckled herself before she tumbled out of the car, backpack clutched tightly in her hand. Luca did the same and reached up towards Riker, who smiled and scooped up the eight year old. Luca hummed happily and buried his face in Riker’s sternum as Riker secured an arm beneath Luca’s bottom.

“I have arrived!” Caron exclaimed as she crashed through the door.

“And now I’ve got you!” Ryan replied as he ran by and scooped Caron up. Caron screeched happily and clutched onto Ryan’s shirt tightly as he ran around the room and bounced her on his hip.

“You break it you buy it, Ry!” Jeff called out.

“Oh _please_!” Ryan replied as he collapsed onto the couch with Caron on his chest as she continued to giggle. Ryan smiled up at her and made a face at her. Caron giggled even harder before nuzzling into Ryan’s chest. Ryan chuckled and hugged her tightly.

“God, this house is insane,” Alyssa’s voice breathed out.

“Yeah, and you’re the reason why,” Riker chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.

“Lyssa!” Luca exclaimed happily when he saw her.

“Hey, Luke!” Alyssa replied as she reached over to kiss Luca’s cheek. “I heard you’re getting a baby sister!”

“Yeah! Gampa said that Mommy and Daddy are getting a check-up for her right now,” Luca chirped in response.

“That they are, lil pup,” Jeff hummed as he walked up to Riker’s side and kissed the tip of Luca’s nose.

“And my mommy and daddy are just butts,” Caron giggled as she skipped into the kitchen, her curls bouncing around her face.

“Hey, that’s no way to talk about the people who gave you _life_ ,” Jeff told her as he chuckled and scooped her up in order to blow a kiss against her neck. Caron released a screeching giggle and pushed at Jeff’s face. Alyssa smiled and shook her head.

“God, now I really understand why you two are having more kids,” she breathed. “I still don’t know how you’re going to do it physically and mentally though. I can barely handle my own kids and Arthur is _ten_ now.”

“That’s because you weren’t as well equipped to be a parent as we were,” Jeff commented as he pressed kisses to Caron’s cheek and bounced her on his hip as she giggled.

“Very true,” Alyssa agreed.

“Good thing you know it, too,” Lasey cackled as she walked into the kitchen wearing only a bikini top and an open pair of jean shorts.

“Hey! Since when do you have a tattoo, little miss?” Alyssa exclaimed. Lasey stopped where she was standing in front of the fridge and looked at Alyssa, and then down at her hip where her tattoo was.

“Uh, since I turned eighteen…?” Lasey asked in response. Alyssa gaped and looked between Riker and Jeff.

“And you guys knew about it? You let her get one?” Alyssa screeched.

“Yeah. She and Ry got matching ones,” Riker replied as he adjusted Luca slightly in his arms. “It’s some stupid little thing they used to draw all the time as kids.”

“It’s not _stupid_ ,” Ryan scoffed as he strut into the kitchen. “It is our little piano man. He is what we used to represent Grandpa since you said he taught you piano.”

“Mhm,” Lasey hummed with a firm nod of her head. Jeff smiled at his children and ruffled Ryan’s hair as Ryan walked by.

“I can’t believe you let your children get _tattoos_ ,” Alyssa hissed out.

“Why not?” Riker asked in response. “We could tell it meant a lot to the both of them and Jeff and I both have tattoos. We’re not ones to judge.”

“Hey, I have _one_ tattoo. _You_ have more than one,” Jeff countered as he pointed over at Riker, who smiled and rolled his eyes. Alyssa sighed and shifted slightly on her seat.

“I like tattoos,” Luca commented. “I like to look at peoples’ tattoos. It’s like a little story on their skin.”

“Exactly, my little pup,” Riker hummed happily before he blew against Luca’s cheek. Luca giggled happily and nuzzled back into Riker’s chest even as Riker walked over to place Luca on the counter. Then, they all heard the door crash open and Jeff immediately sighed.

“Uncle Rike!” Michelle’s voice called out.

“Oh god,” Riker grunted as Michelle, and then Arthur, barreled into his legs.

“Hey! Easy, guys! You’re not toddlers anymore,” Derek scolded as he walked into the kitchen. Michelle and Arthur both turned to stick their tongues out at Derek, who did the same in response. Alyssa smiled and pat Derek’s cheek affectionately.

“You handle our demons so well,” she cooed.

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Derek replied sweetly before he kissed her lightly.

“Yeah, because you married Aunt Alyssa,” Ryan cackled as he waved a hand in their direction. Alyssa made a face at Ryan and then flipped him off.

“Oo! _Lyssa_!” Caron immediately screeched. “That’s naughty!”

“Yeah. Don’t be directing that at my son,” Riker added as he pulled Ryan into his side tightly. Ryan hummed happily and burrowed into Riker’s side, being careful to not run into Michelle and Arthur who were both still clinging to Riker’s leg. Luca looked down then and waved to them. They both waved back and smiled widely.

“Play time?” Luca asked as he looked at Riker.

“Yep. You guys can go out in the yard if you want,” Riker replied as he placed Luca on the floor. Luca released an excited _whoop_ and then took off towards the back of the house, Michelle and Arthur on his tail.

“Wait for meeeeee!” Caron sang as she wiggled her way out of Jeff’s arms and ran off after the other three. Lasey giggled as she watched them and then jumped onto the counter with a glass of water in her hand.

“Oh, to be young and carefree,” Lasey breathed as she swung her feet back and forth.

“Mhm,” Ryan hummed in agreement as he jumped up to sit on the counter next to Lasey. Lasey giggled and bumped shoulders with Ryan.

“God. I don’t even understand how your children get along so well,” Alyssa breathed.

“Because they’re not demons like our children,” Derek commented easily as he pushed Alyssa’s hair away from her face.

“Yeah, that’s about it,” Jeff agreed as he smiled smugly.

“And we’re gonna do our best to make sure our little bean siblings aren’t demons either,” Ryan said with a nod.

“I don’t think there is the possibility of that,” Alyssa snorted.

“I don’t know. Lase gave us a run for our money a few times when she was little,” Riker said as he raised one eyebrow at Lasey, who smiled innocently and prodded at Riker’s side with her toes.

“You love me, Daddy,” she added sweetly. Riker chuckled and pinched her calf lightly.

“Of course, baby girl,” he replied.

“Hey, what are you gonna call us now that there will be another baby boy and baby girl?” Ryan asked with a smirk.

“Oh, you’re not getting out of those pet names. Those two are gonna be the baby beans,” Jeff told Ryan as he reached out to pat Ryan’s cheek. “The little beany boy and little beany girl.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure they’ll adore _that_ once they get older,” Lasey snorted with an eye roll.

“And they’ll deal with it just like you guys deal with being called baby girl and baby boy,” Riker replied as he poked both Ryan and Lasey’s knees. Ryan hummed and shrugged in response while Lasey snorted out a laugh.

“God, you guys are sickening as a family,” Alyssa told them.

“And it’s only gonna get worse with the arrival of the beany twins,” Ryan said with a smile.

“Hell yeah,” Jeff agreed as he gave Ryan a high-five.

“I’m annoyed I’ll be away at school when they’re born,” Lasey pouted as she jut out her bottom lip.

“So will I,” Ryan grunted.

“Oh, please. Your schools are only an hour and a half away. You could both make it here before they’re actually born…depending on the time Shay goes into labor,” Jeff told them. Lasey and Ryan both hummed and shrugged in response. Riker chuckled and kissed both their cheeks.

“Go ahead and collect all the children to wash up so they can help with dinner,” Riker told them.

“Aye, aye, cappy-tain, Daddy,” Lasey chirped as she slid off the counter, saluted Riker, and then walked off. Ryan giggled as he did the same, matching his pace to Lasey’s as he walked directly behind her. Riker, Jeff, Alyssa, and Derek all watched the two leave the room and then shook their heads.

“You’ve got some interesting kids,” Derek told Riker and Jeff.

“We know,” Jeff said airily. “But I would never change them.”

“Definitely not,” Riker agreed as he kissed Jeff’s temple and then walked to the refrigerator to start pulling food supplies out.

“And now you’re gaining two more special ones,” Alyssa giggled as she got up to help Riker.

“Mhm,” Riker and Jeff both hummed happily.

“Pizza?” Luca exclaimed happily with excited eyes as he came bounding into the kitchen.

“Yep. Now go clean up, all of you,” Riker told them. Luca and Caron both released excited yelps and bound off towards the bathroom, Michelle and Arthur giggling and following after them. Riker and Jeff both shook their heads as they went back to work as they heard Lasey and Ryan helping Caron and Luca while Michelle and Arthur sang loudly with each other about washing hands.

“God, the children in this family,” Jeff breathed.

“Mhm,” Riker, Alyssa, and Derek all agreed with chuckles as all of the kids slowly trickled back into the kitchen happily to make their dinner.

000000

“We should- _ah_ -start thinking about- _shit_ -names,” Riker panted a few mornings later. Jeff snorted out a chuckled and brushed his thumbs across Riker’s hips.

“You’re bringing this up while you’re seated on my dick?” Jeff huffed out with a smile and pressed his thumbs into Riker’s hip joints, which pulled a keen from Riker.

“Yeah,” Riker added as he bit at his bottom lip and tensed his legs. Jeff released a chuckle and pulled Riker’s hand up to kiss the palm of his hand.

“How about we finish _and then_ we can discuss names,” Jeff hummed before he grabbed tightly onto Riker’s hips and gave a particularly sharp thrust upwards. Riker grunted and then moaned.

“O-okay,” Riker panted. “You drive a hard bargain.”

“ _Drive_ ,” Jeff chuckled as he thrust upwards again. Riker moaned loudly and Jeff snorted. “We have house guests, you gotta be quiet.”

“You have a more important job to do than keep me quiet,” Riker countered as he tipped his head back.

“I mean, I can actually shut you up if you want,” Jeff hummed with a smirk. Riker simply released a small moan and nodded quickly. Jeff chuckled to himself and then flipped Riker onto his back and bent forward. “God, I appreciate how flexible you still are.”

Riker released a muffled moan, hands flying up to grip at Jeff’s forearms. Jeff smiled smugly and nipped lightly at the skin of Riker’s knee that was next to his face.

“Hey! Whoa! Hold up! You don’t wanna do that!” Lasey’s voice suddenly exclaimed.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before!” Alyssa’s voice chirped before she threw the door open. Riker and Jeff both jumped away from each other and Jeff threw a blanket over them. “I lied. That was actually something I hadn’t witnessed before.”

“I told you they got busy on Saturdays,” Lasey hummed as she jumped by the door.

“Yep! We learned that quick!” Ryan’s voice exclaimed from downstairs.

“Mhm! Not enough brain bleach in this world,” Lasey laughed as they heard her skipping around the living room.

“That’s highly disturbing,” Derek’s voice commented.

“What’s more disturbing is what I walked in on these two doing,” Alyssa snorted before she released a laugh and shut the door.

“Well, you wouldn’t have seen it if you weren’t an invasive beast,” Jeff huffed at her as he flicked her off. Alyssa snorted with laughter and dropped down onto the armchair that was in their room.

“So, I’m gonna ignore that my forty-four year old brother can bend clear in half and ask how the whole Eric and Ryan situation is going,” Alyssa hummed. Riker immediately released a groan and threw his arms out above his head.

“Not even gonna breach that subject right now,” Riker added as Jeff shook his head.

“As far as we know they’re fighting right now because Ryan cancelled a date to watch Luca,” Jeff told her. Alyssa scoffed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

“Why hasn’t he dropped Eric’s sorry ass yet?” Alyssa asked.

“Fuck if I know,” Riker grunted as he got up and grabbed a pair of boxers. “Jeffry, put your eyes back in your head. The situation has changed.”

“Yeah, because your older sister is a pain in my butt,” Jeff complained as he flopped out on his back. “But, yeah, Eric was being a douche about it. Luca told us that he wanted to punch Eric for making Ryan cry.”

“Aw, Luca is the cutest,” Alyssa giggled.

“Mhm. Luca was already upset that night too because Jude was having some pregnancy issues,” Riker said as he pulled on one of his old soccer jerseys from college. Jeff hummed in agreement as he finally pulled himself out of bed and grabbed a pair of briefs.

“Wait, what?” Alyssa asked with wide eyes.

“She’s fine. Apparently she is slightly toxic,” Riker told her. “She’s just got to take it easy.”

“Yeah. Leon’s been on her case ever since,” Jeff added as he pulled on a pair of shorts. Alyssa hummed in response and then walked up to Riker and tugged at his jersey to the side slightly. She brushed her thumb across the tattoo there and Riker smiled slightly to himself.

“When did you get this one?” she asked quietly as she continued to brush her thumb across the notes inked onto Riker’s skin directly above his heart.

“About two years ago,” Riker replied as he kissed her cheek and then pulled away from her to grab a pair of shorts.

“Mhm. He and Curtis went and got tattoos together,” Jeff hummed as they left the room and headed down the stairs.

“What did Curt get?” Alyssa asked.

“He got that flower he and Dad used to draw all the time,” Riker replied as he jumped down the last few stairs.

“So I’m the only one of us without a tattoo connected to Dad?” Alyssa squawked.

“Seems like it,” Jeff snorted as he breezed past Alyssa to go into the kitchen.

“Wait, which one of your tattoos is connected to Grampa?” Lasey asked Riker as she turned and draped her arms over the back of the couch.

“The one on my chest,” Riker replied as he accepted a cup of coffee from Jeff.

“Mmh, what is it?” Derek asked as he looked back at Riker.

“The first few notes from I Giorni,” Riker said. “It was the first real song he taught me to play on the piano.”

“Mhm,” Alyssa chirped as she bounced into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee as well.

“Really?” Ryan asked. “That song is complicated!”

“Yeah. How old were you?” Lasey asked as she propped her chin up with her hands.

“Four,” Riker replied with a shrug.

“ _Four_?” Ryan, Lasey, and Derek exclaimed with dropped jaws.

“Mhm,” Riker said with wide eyes.

“How in the hell did you not become a concert pianist?” Derek asked as Arthur climbed into his lap.

“How come you can use that word and I can’t?” Michelle asked as she made a face at Derek.

“Because I’m an adult and you’re not,” Derek replied before he turned his gaze back to Riker. “But seriously, answer my question.”

“I didn’t want to,” Riker said. “I did plenty of writing and composing in college, but I stuck with choreography more.”

“God, the talent in your family is just unfair,” Derek grunted as he hugged Arthur to his chest. Alyssa giggled and flounced over to kiss Derek’s cheek.

“You married into it, hon,” Alyssa added before she dropped down onto the couch next to him and pulled Michelle to her chest. Michelle giggled and cuddled into Alyssa’s embrace.

“We are chock full of talent, though,” Lasey hummed. “I can’t even imagine the talents the new little beanies will inherit.”

“Yeah. Ryan got the dancing and acting, you got the soccer,” Alyssa laughed. “Which I don’t understand since Lasey isn’t blood related to Riker.”

“Nah, but Daddy played soccer with me a lot when I was little,” Lasey said airily as she waved a hand about and curled up on the couch next to Ryan.

“Yep,” Jeff chirped. “She certainly didn’t inherit any dancing coordination from me, though.”

“Definitely not,” Ryan snorted, earning himself a slap from his older sister.

“She definitely inherited Jeff’s math skills, though,” Riker laughed.

“Hey now, sir,” Jeff said as he wagged a finger in Riker’s direction. “Don’t make me bring up what you got out of having to help me with math.”

“ _Gross_ ,” Lasey and Ryan hissed in unison as Alyssa cackled.

“Jeez, the more I find out about the two of you your senior year, the more I laugh,” Alyssa breathed as she pressed her cheek to Michelle’s temple.

“What happened then?” Michelle asked with innocent eyes.

“Oh, Uncle Riker and Uncle Jeff were just idiots,” Derek told her with a snort. Jeff made a face at Derek and Riker flipped Derek off as he sipped from his coffee cup. All four of the kids giggled and Ryan and Lasey poked at each other.

“You’re the worst, Derek,” Riker added.

“Agreed,” Jeff chuckled as he pat Riker’s chest and then grabbed Riker’s empty coffee cup to bring into the kitchen.

“Don’t hate on my man,” Alyssa sniffed out.

“I will do as I please as your younger brother,” Riker chuckled as he walked over to ruffle Ryan’s hair.

“Yeah, and as your older sister I’m gonna make sure your twins know exactly how dumb you two were in high school,” Alyssa cackled.

“You made sure Ry and Lase knew,” Riker replied as he lightly knocked Ryan and Lasey’s heads together as they giggled.

“ _Everyone_ made sure we knew,” Lasey added as Ryan continued to giggle.

“Mhm,” Ryan agreed as he leaned into Lasey’s side. “We know more about the two of you than we ever needed to.”

“Yeah, and we know more about you and Eric than we want to,” Jeff scoffed as he walked into the living room and scuffed the back of Ryan’s head.

“That isn’t my fault!” Ryan exclaimed with an offended expression.

“Yeah it is when you leave the door open because you idiots think you’re home alone!” Lasey replied as she flicked her brother’s ear.

“Better than Darren and Dalton,” Alyssa huffed.

“Point,” Riker agreed as he pointed over at Alyssa while Derek and Jeff chuckled.

“Your children are wreaking havoc on my body,” Shay complained as she burst through the door.

“You should swap stories with Martie,” Lasey giggled as she bounced up and skipped over to Shay to kiss her cheek. “She complains all the time about how much of an ass kicker I was.”

“Mhm,” Ryan chuckled. “Except you’re still a pain in the ass.”

“Jackass,” Lasey hissed as she walked over to smack Ryan on the back of the head.

“Bad words!” Arthur squeaked at them as he pointed.

“Yeah, yeah. You can use them when you’re their age,” Alyssa assured as she reached over to pinch Arthur’s cheek.

“Okay, back to the fact that these two are actually the worst,” Shay groaned as she dropped into a chair and immediately dropped her hands onto her rounded stomach.

“Aw, honey. What are they doing?” Riker cooed as he walked over and kissed her temple.

“Heart burn! Yeesh! I’ve never had heartburn this bad!” Shay exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air.

“Blame Papa. Martie said all that came with Lase, not me,” Ryan hummed as he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

“Yeah, except this time these children are both your dads’ genetically, not just one,” Shay countered. “I’m just luggin’ around the two beans until they’re big enough to not live in a uterus.”

“Hoo, roast by Shay Ramirez,” Alyssa laughed.

“Roast it,” Michelle said in a deep voice, which caused Arthur to giggle. Alyssa sent a glare in Derek’s direction.

“What did I tell you about showin’ our children roasts?” Alyssa asked. Derek simply threw an innocent smile in her direction and shrugged.

“I’m about ready to roast Riker and Jeff’s asses,” Shay grunted.

“Aw, I’m sorry the beans are makin’ you feel cruddy,” Riker cooed as he sat down on the arm of the chair and hugging Shay to his side.

“Yeah. You’re lucky morning sickness is done,” Shay told him as she pinched his side. Riker chuckled and ruffled her hair. “So, do you have names yet so I can curse these two with actual names?”

“Nope, not yet. We only just touched on the topic this morning,” Jeff replied.

“What? While Riker was impaled on…?” Alyssa started.

“Whoa there! Our children!” Derek interrupted loudly.

“And theirs!” Ryan chirped as he scrunched up his nose.

“Seriously,” Lasey huffed as she dropped back down onto the couch and draped herself across Ryan’s lap.

“Oh, come on. You know that’s what they do on Saturdays,” Alyssa scoffed.

“Doesn’t mean we want to acknowledge it,” Ryan huffed in response as he began to braid Lasey’s hair. Lasey hummed in agreement and kicked her legs up into the air.

“All I gotta say is it’s a good thing men can’t get pregnant, because there would probably be a lot more tiny Castellans running around,” Shay commented.

“Nah, that’s what protection is for,” Jeff replied offhandedly as he picked up Samoa since she’d walked up to him and meowed for attention. Lasey and Ryan exchanged disgusted glances and then made disgusted noises.

“C’mon, Michelle, Arthur. Let’s blow this joint,” Lasey said as she jumped up and strut out to the backyard.

“Swings!” Arthur chirped happily as he skipped after Lasey.

“C’mon, Mich,” Ryan chuckled as he got up.

“Yep!” Michelle yelped as she easily jumped onto Ryan’s back. Ryan grunted and bent under her weight before he skipped off to the backyard with Michelle on his back as she giggled.

“Our kids are adorable,” Alyssa hummed happily.

“Mhm,” Riker and Jeff agreed.

“And now you’re gonna have two more,” Shay chirped as she ran a hand over her stomach.

“Yep,” Riker said as he hugged Shay and kissed the top of her head.

“And you better come up with names for them soon. I’m serious about wanting to curse them by name,” Shay replied as she pinched Riker’s side again. Riker yelped as then ruffled Shay’s hair as she laughed. “Tellin’ you! Devil children!”

“They could never! All of our children are perfect!” Jeff gasped just as Lasey jumped in front of the back door and began to dance with a swing of her hips and her mouth dropped open.

“That is a crime to dancing!” Ryan crowed.

“That’s not what Marshall said last week!” Lasey cackled before she stopped and her eyes widened with her jaw dropped. Riker and Jeff both stared at their daughter with raised eyebrows as she stared back at them with a shocked expression.

“And you said your children could never be devil children,” Alyssa laughed.

“She’s not a devil, she just likes to tease men with her ass,” Riker snorted.

“That’s because it’s the good thing she got from me,” Jeff added with a smirk.

“I’m leaving now!” Lasey squeaked as she darted away from the back door.

“Like you thought we didn’t know you like to shake your ass at people!” Riker called out. Lasey released a squawk and Ryan barked out a laugh.

“God, these two are gonna have an interesting upbringing,” Shay breathed.

“Oh, definitely,” Derek agreed. “There would never be any other way in this family.”

“True. But they’re gonna be so damn loved,” Shay hummed happily. “I couldn’t have chosen a better couple to give babies to.”

“Aw, we love you, Shay,” Riker told her as he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Shay giggled and hugged Riker back.

“I love you too,” Shay giggled. “Even with the strange-ness that comes with your children.”

“Heard that!” Lasey and Ryan exclaimed as they danced by the back door.

“Chill yourselves!” Riker told them as he waved a hand in their direction.

“Never!” Ryan bugled as he ran off and promptly got tackled by Michelle and Arthur as all of them laughed.

“God, all the children in this family are super strange,” Shay breathed.

“And you’re gonna give birth to two more,” Alyssa told her with a smile.

“Yep,” Shay agreed as they all smiled and watched as Ryan, Lasey, Michelle, and Arthur ran around the backyard throwing leaves at each other and laughing.

00000

“This paint smells funny,” Luca commented as he skipped out of the room covered in flecks of paint. Riker chuckled and lifted Luca onto his hip.

“That’s because it’s paint for rooms. It’s not like the paints you use in art class,” Riker added as he pressed a kiss to Luca’s cheek.

“ _I know_ ,” Luca huffed out with an exaggerated eye roll. “How come you’re painting?”

“Because that’s gonna be the twins’ room until they get too old to share a room,” Riker replied as he walked into the kitchen and placed Luca on the counter.

“I’m not gonna have to share my room with Spencer,” Luca commented. “Mommy says that she gets her own room.”

“Mhm. Do you want to be up all night when Spencer needs to get fed and such?” Jeff asked as he walked into the kitchen and ruffled Luca’s hair.

“I’m gonna be a good big brother!” Luca chirped in response.

“Oh, we don’t doubt it, Pup. But some things you won’t be able to help with,” Riker told Luca.

“Yeah. You’re not gonna want to change diapers,” Lasey snorted as she walked into the kitchen. Ryan hummed in agreement as he trailed after his sister.

“God, do you ever wear clothes?” Jeff asked Lasey since she was only wearing a bikini. Lasey threw her head back and groaned dramatically.

“I don’t like clothes!” she complained loudly.

“We know. It took us nearly fourteen years to get you to stop wandering around the house naked in the summer,” Riker laughed as he pinched her arm. “And you can totally blame Papa for your hatred of clothing.”

“Hey, I never walked around the house naked in the middle of the day,” Jeff countered as he pointed at Riker. “Well…at least not when others were around.”

“Yeah, good save there, Jeffry,” Riker chuckled as he handed Luca a juice box.

“Aunt Lyssa said that Papa liked to strip when he was drunk,” Lasey giggled.

“And whenever he had Peeps,” Ryan added with a smirk.

“Both of those still apply,” Riker replied as he pulled food out of the refrigerator to start making dinner. “Why do you think Peeps are banned from this household now?”

“I thought you just didn’t like to buy them,” Ryan hummed.

“No. It’s because the last time Papa got a hold of some he nearly ran through the neighborhood naked,” Riker grumbled as Jeff pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing. Riker raised one eyebrow at Jeff, who then smiled innocently.

“That’s silly,” Luca commented through a giggle as he kicked his feet back and forth.

“Mhm,” Lasey hummed in agreement. “But Papa is silly a lot.”

“Check yourself,” Jeff warned as he waved a knife in Lasey’s direction before he went back to chopping vegetables. Lasey smiled and rolled her eyes before she walked over to pull Luca off the counter.

“Why don’t we go get you a bath before Mommy and Daddy get here?” Lasey asked.

“Hose!” Luca exclaimed happily. “We can wash off with the hose!”

“Would you rather do that?” Lasey asked.

“Yeah!” Luca chirped happily as he bounced in Lasey’s grip. Lasey smiled and blew a kiss against Luca’s cheek before walking over to the back door.

“You need any help with dinner?” Ryan asked as he walked up and cuddled into Riker’s side. Riker chuckled and kissed the top of Ryan’s head.

“No, we’ll be okay,” Riker replied. “Could you go collect the painting stuff, though?”

“Yep!” Ryan yipped before dancing out of the room and towards the stairs. Jeff smiled and shook his head.

“That kid sure has flair,” Jeff breathed.

“Mhm. Gets that from watching you,” Riker chuckled as he leaned over to kiss Jeff’s temple. Jeff hummed in agreement as they went back to working with the food.

“Your demons are killing my insides!” Shay called out in lieu of a greeting a few minutes later.

“Our beanies are not demons, Shay,” Jeff countered as he gave her a look over his shoulder.

“They definitely are. I am in a constant state of having a giant gas bubble beneath my ribs. It’s like during a period but a million times worse and never ending,” Shay replied as she sat down. Mark chuckled and kissed her cheek as he took her bag from her to set down on the table.

“And trust me, the complaining is a million times worse as well,” Mark said. Shay pursed her lips and slapped Mark’s arm. He just laughed and pulled her to his side to kiss her cheek again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Shay hummed. “But I hate little Kyler Gwaine and Avalon Lynette.”

“Don’t you hate on my little beans,” Jeff told her as he gave her an unimpressed look.

“I will do as I please since I am the one carrying them…and also because apparently you guys were in an Arthurian legend mood when you named them,” Shay scoffed.

“Yeah, the name Kyler is the odd name out,” Mark chuckled. Riker simply shrugged as he finished cutting up some vegetables and dumped them into a pan.

“We liked the name,” Riker added. Jeff hummed in agreement and kissed Riker’s cheek.

“I’m gonna go make sure Lase and Pup haven’t torn up the backyard,” Jeff added.

“Mkay,” Riker replied as he pat Jeff lightly on the small of his back as Jeff walked away.

“Oh, you’ve got Luca right now?” Mark asked.

“Yeah. Jude had another check-up today to make sure she and Spencer are okay,” Riker said as he cleaned up some. “Leon was freaking out, but Jude seemed to be doing well.”

“That’s good,” Shay hummed. “I guess it really is just karma getting back at her for having such a great pregnancy with Luca.”

“Mhm. Except she had terrible morning sickness with Luca. Spencer not so much. Spencer is just kicking her ass,” Riker said as he leaned against the counter.

“Has she said if they’re gonna think of having anymore kids after Spencer?” Mark asked.

“Nah. They’re happy they’ve got one boy and one girl,” Riker replied.

“I’m a boy!” Luca yelped as he ran into the kitchen wearing only his underwear.

“We know,” Riker chuckled as Luca launched himself into Riker’s arms.

“Wet hugs,” Luca giggled as he wrapped his arms around Riker’s neck.

“Mmh, that’s always your mission, huh? Get peoples’ dry clothes wet when you are?” Riker asked.

“Uh huh,” Luca giggled in response. Then, he turned and waved enthusiastically at Shay and Mark. “Hi!”

“Hey, Luca,” Shay replied with a smile.

“The beanies still being mean?” Luca asked.

“Mhm,” Shay hummed in response. “I’m glad someone acknowledges it.”

“He’s also eight and doesn’t understand what happens to a body when someone is pregnant. You’re thirty and knew full well what you were getting into,” Riker told her.

“Doesn’t mean she isn’t gonna complain,” Lasey said as she sashayed into the kitchen and grabbed her bottle of water out of the refrigerator. “Like, I’ve been getting periods for years but I still complain every month.”

“That you do, baby girl,” Jeff agreed as he walked over and kissed her temple. Lasey smiled to herself and then skipped out of the kitchen to go upstairs.

“Ah! Lasey Mariana, put your butt away!” Ryan screeched a few seconds later, quickly followed by Lasey’s familiar cackle.

“Lasey!” Riker called out.

“Oh, hush, Daddy! It’s not like Ry hasn’t seen my butt before!” Lasey replied.

“Doesn’t mean I want to!” Ryan countered as they heard him tackle her into a wall. Lasey squawked and then they all heard a _thump_ as Ryan and Lasey fell to the floor. Luca looked up at Riker with wide, shocked eyes and Riker simply shook his head in response.

“They’re okay, Pup,” Riker assured as he kissed Luca’s forehead. “Now, how about we go get you into some dry undies?”

“Mkay,” Luca hummed. “Will Mommy and Daddy be here soon?”

“Mhm, and I’m sure Mommy would rather you be in dry clothes,” Riker chuckled.

“ _Boring_ ,” Luca replied as Riker reached the top landing and they both saw Ryan and Lasey still sprawled out on the floor. Riker rolled his eyes while Luca giggled.

“Get up off the floor, you two,” Riker told them as he passed them and nudged them with his toes.

“Are you gonna make me put on clothes?” Lasey asked in response.

“No. You’re fine in your bathing suit. It’s summer, after all,” Riker said.

“ _Yes_ ,” Lasey hissed happily as she jumped up from the floor and then jumped down the stairs.

“Is it okay if Devin comes over?” Ryan asked as he got up. “He said he’s bored and home alone.”

“Yes, just don’t destroy the house,” Riker replied as he walked off towards his bedroom to get Luca’s extra clothes.

“I like Devin,” Luca whispered. “But I don’t like Eric. Eric is mean.”

“Oh, I know, Pup,” Riker whispered in response as he brought Luca into the bathroom to dry him off with a towel. Luca giggled as Riker toweled off his hair and then snuffled into the towel as he wrapped it around himself.

“I’m like a superhero,” Luca chirped happily as he wrapped the towel around his shoulders and took off into the bedroom. Riker chuckled and followed after his grandson.

“Maybe the superhero should at least put on some dry underwear,” Riker commented.

“Maybe,” Luca agreed as he toddled over to his bag and pulled out his extra pair of underwear. He changed quickly and then turned to Riker with a proud smile and fists on his hips.

“You make a fine superhero, Pup,” Riker told Luca.

“Super Pup to the rescue!” Luca bugled as he thrust one fist into the air and then bolted out of the room.

“Careful!” Riker called after the eight year old as Luca jumped down the stairs, one fist held in front of himself.

“Whoa there, little dude,” Mark chuckled as Luca ran into the kitchen and latched onto Mark’s legs.

“Super Pup!” Luca squealed in response.

“Super Pup isn’t wearing clothes tonight, huh?” Jeff asked with a smirk. Luca smiled widely up at Jeff and shook his head.

“Only his cape!” Luca added happily before he took off around the house.

“Whoa there!” Lasey exclaimed a few seconds later. “Check yourself before you wreck yourself, little dude.”

“Luca, don’t jump onto people,” Riker said.

“I would _never_ ,” Luca replied with an offended tone.

“Yeah, my butt you wouldn’t,” Lasey snorted as she walked into the kitchen with Luca on her hip. Luca simply gave her an innocent smile and then nuzzled into her neck. Lasey smiled and rolled her eyes before she kissed the top of his head.

“Lookin’ _great_ , Lasey,” Devin suddenly commented as he and Ryan walked back into the kitchen. Ryan snorted and slapped his friend’s shoulder while Lasey looked back at Devin with a raised eyebrow.

“Eyes in your head, Devin,” Lasey replied even as she jut one hip out. Ryan rolled his eyes then and slapped Lasey as well.

“Stop trying to flirt with my older sister,” Ryan added to Devin, who smiled innocently.

“At least don’t do it in front of her parents,” Jeff commented as he looked over at Devin seriously.

“Aw, there’s no harm in it. It’s not like I’m being serious. I’ve known her for too long,” Devin replied.

“Nice try,” Riker laughed as he pointed at Devin.

“Gotta pull any excuse,” Devin replied with a shrug before he and Ryan walked off. Lasey smiled and shook her head.

“Yeah, you encourage it, miss,” Riker told her. Lasey smiled innocently and pulled her hair over her shoulder.

“Oh, I know,” Lasey hummed. “It annoys the piss outta Ry, that’s why.”

“Gampa, are Spencer and I gonna mean to each other one day like Lasey and Ryan?” Luca asked as he wormed his way out of Lasey’s arms and walked over to Riker.

“That is completely up to you and Spencer, little one,” Riker told Luca as he scooped up the eight year old.

“Yeah. But you and Spencer have a bigger age gap, so it probably won’t be as bad,” Lasey commented as she sat down next to Shay, who snorted with laughter.

“I dunno. Look at Selena and Garrett, and they’ve got a seven year gap,” Shay added.

“That’s a good point,” Jeff hummed as Mark chuckled.

“That entire family is special. We shouldn’t look to them as an example,” Riker said as he shifted Luca on his hip. “Plus, Luca is a very different person than Garrett or Selena.”

“How can you judge that?” Lasey asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Because we’ve known Selena and her siblings since we were five,” Jeff replied. “And lemme tell you, Selena was diabolical at the age of eight.”

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in agreement. “Even more than you were at Luca’s age.”

“Oh. Point, then,” Lasey chirped. Riker and Jeff simply hummed in agreement as they heard the front door open.

“Everyone’s good!” Jude’s voice called out.

“Mommy!” Luca exclaimed happily as he jumped out of Riker’s arms and ran towards the foyer.

“Hey, Pup,” Jude giggled.

“That’s quite the outfit you have there, kiddo,” Leon commented, which pulled a giggle from Luca.

“I’m Super Pup!” Luca chirped out.

“Oh, okay,” Leon chuckled as he and Jude walked into the kitchen, Luca perched happily on Leon’s hip.

“He was good today?” Jude asked as she sat down on Shay’s free side.

“Yes,” Riker replied as he walked over to kiss Jude’s cheek. “He had fun helping us paint the nursery and then he and Lasey washed off on the backyard.”

“Yep!” Luca squeaked in agreement. Lasey smiled and shook her head slightly.

“So, everything is okay with your little one?” Jeff asked as he kissed Jude’s temple.

“Mhm. All is well in the uterus. Doctor just said to keep taking it easy,” Jude replied as Leon smiled at her and walked over to kiss the top of her head. Luca giggled and pat the top of Jude’s head.

“At least Spencer is _calm_. These two beanies have already started to kick my insides,” Shay complained.

“Luckily, not enough for me to get kicked as well during the night,” Mark chuckled. Shay pursed her lips and slapped Mark’s arm. He just laughed again and kissed Shay’s forehead as he wrapped his arms around her. “I love you, honey.”

“Well, I don’t love you right now,” Shay huffed in response.

“On the bright side, only a little more than four months left!” Jeff chirped brightly. Shay sent a glare in Jeff’s direction before flipping him off.

“And you think my complaining isn’t going to increase in that time?” Shay asked. “Because it is going to get worse. I am carrying _two_ babies. You know what that means? _Two afterbirths_. Not to mention pushing out _two beings_.”

“She’s a little bitter about it,” Mark chuckled. “In case you couldn’t tell.”

“To be honest, labor is not the worst part,” Jude hummed. “The worst is the last few weeks before the birth…at least for me.”

“Based on the amount of whining you did in the last month before Luca was born, yes,” Riker laughed. Jude made a face at Riker before she allowed Luca to climb carefully into her lap.

“I made you sad, Mommy?” Luca asked with wide eyes as he jut out his bottom lip.

“Oh no, honey,” Jude cooed. “You just made it hard for me to be comfortable. You liked to move around a lot and kick my ribs.”

“That wasn’t very nice of me,” Luca commented as he scrunched up his nose. They all laughed at that and Jude kissed Luca’s forehead.

“You didn’t really know what you were doing, Pup. Infants don’t. They just move around inside until they’re ready to come out into the world,” Jude hummed.

“ _I’m comin’ out_!” Ryan sang loudly as he jumped into the kitchen with his hands in the air.

“You’re already _out_ , dip-wad,” Devin laughed as he clapped Ryan on the shoulder.

“He’s been out since before he knew what it meant to be out,” Lasey scoffed. Ryan yipped out, offended, and poked Lasey in the back. She yelped then and jumped at Ryan, who also yelped and then took off through the house with Lasey at his heels. Devin cackled and took off after them, egging them on.

“God, they’re all idiots,” Jeff breathed out.

“Yep,” the others agreed with snorts.

“Silly,” Luca added with a giggle.

“Mhm!” Jude agreed before she blew a kiss against Luca’s cheek and pulled a giggle from the eight year old.

“Alright. Everyone go settle in the living room. We’re gonna finish making dinner,” Riker said as he shooed them out of the kitchen.

“Yeesh, you’d think they thought we would destroy things,” Leon huffed as he grabbed Luca and left the kitchen.

“You do destroy things, Leon!” Jeff called out.

“Yep,” Jude agreed as she and Shay waddled out of the kitchen with Mark beside them. Riker and Jeff both smiled and shook their heads before turning back to the food.

“Ryan! Lasey! Don’t break anything!” Riker called through the house since they could hear the two of them still running around.

“No promises!” they both replied. Riker and Jeff simply exchanged a glance and shook their heads as they put dinner together.

000000

“I don’t ever want to leave this bed,” Jeff hummed as he rested his chin on Riker’s stomach and traced his fingers over Riker’s sides. Riker chuckled and ran his fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“Well, that sucks for you since Mom and Anne are dragging us out shopping for the beans today,” Riker added. Jeff groaned loudly and flopped his arms out against the bed.

“Gross! I don’t wanna hear it!” Lasey complained as she walked by, quickly followed by a bark of laughter from Ryan.

“That was a groan of complaint, Lasey Mariana!” Jeff called out.

“Still don’t wanna hear it!” Lasey replied. Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes as Riker chuckled.

“You know you’re the reason she’s so sassy,” Riker said.

“Yeah, I know,” Jeff breathed. “Doesn’t mean I appreciate the sass.”

“I know,” Riker chuckled before he maneuvered his way out from beneath Jeff and slid out of bed.

“No, come baaaack,” Jeff complained as he rolled onto his back and reached out towards Riker, who laughed and threw a pair of underwear at Jeff.

“No. Mom and Anne will be here soon,” Riker replied. Jeff made a noise and rolled back over onto his stomach. “C’mon. If they get here and you’re still lying naked in bed they’re gonna whoop your ass.”

“I know,” Jeff huffed out. “But, like, do we really need to go with them? It’s just gonna be them picking out stuff for Kyler and Avalon and us paying for it.”

“Mhm. Same thing happened with Lasey and Ryan, but we gotta do it because they’re our mothers,” Riker hummed as he walked over to kiss Jeff’s cheek. Then, he slapped Jeff’s butt. “Now get out of bed. I’ll go make coffee.”

“Mm, _coffee_ ,” Jeff sighed as Riker laughed and walked out of the room as he pulled a shirt on over his head.

“Good to know you’re dressed,” Lasey giggled as Riker walked into the kitchen. Riker pinched her lightly in response as he walked over to the coffee machine and started it.

“Good to know you’re still a pain in my ass,” Riker added.

“Ooo!” Ryan laughed as he walked up behind Lasey and poked her side. She simply pursed her lips and punched Ryan’s arm in retaliation.

“I will kick your ass, you annoying piece of poo,” Lasey hissed at Ryan. Ryan just giggled and darted away from her towards the refrigerator.

“You two better behave today. Don’t destroy the house and don’t even _try_ to break into Papa’s alcohol stash,” Riker told them as he pointed at his two children.

“What are we, amateurs?” Ryan asked. “Devin brings the alcohol and drugs over.”

“Yeah, Daddy. It’s like you think we’re stupid or somethin’,” Lasey scoffed.

“Or something,” Riker replied. Lasey made an offended noise then while Ryan snorted with laughter.

“What now?” Jeff asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“We were discussing how Devin brings over our alcohol and drugs,” Lasey hummed as she opened a yogurt.

“Oh yeah. All those drugs you kids do on a regular basis,” Jeff snorted sarcastically as he accepted a cup of coffee from Riker.

“You know it. Every damn day we gettin’ high,” Ryan commented as he sat down next to Lasey with a bowl of cereal.

“I’m sure. And I’m sure the cop’s kid brings over the illegal substances,” Riker laughed as he put out food for Samoa as she meowed angrily at him.

“Duh. Where do you think Devin gets all the drugs? It’s the stuff his dad brings home,” Ryan said airily as Lasey giggled. Riker and Jeff just exchanged a glance and shook their heads.

“But seriously, be nice to each other today. Or try to be,” Riker told them. “I do not want to come home again to Ryan with a cut forehead and Lasey trying to clean blood off the wall.”

“That was _once_ and a complete accident!” Lasey defended. “We weren’t even fighting!”

“Don’t care. Don’t want it to happen again,” Jeff replied. “And if we come home to find anything broken, you’re both gonna have your asses handed to you.”

“Ryan already has ass handed to him on a regular basis,” Lasey commented quietly. Ryan made a face and shoved Lasey’s shoulder, which made her laugh.

“You’re a dick,” Ryan hissed out.

“Just giving you what you like,” Lasey hummed. Ryan growled then and pulled a rubber band off of his wrist to snap against Lasey’s arm. Lasey yelped and turned to punch Ryan’s arm even as he curled himself away from her.

“What the hell did we just say?” Riker asked loudly, causing Ryan and Lasey to look over at him with wide eyes.

“Sorry, Daddy,” they both whispered as they slowly turned back to their breakfasts.

“Thank you,” Riker told them as they heard Miri and Anne burst through the front door.

“Hello, boys!” Anne exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen with a flourish and kissed Riker and Jeff’s cheeks.

“Hi, Mom,” Jeff hummed as he hugged her tightly. “How’s Florida with Dad?”

“Good,” Anne replied as she leaned back to place her hands on Jeff’s cheeks. “You look tired, hon.”

“That’s because he only got out of bed ten minutes ago,” Riker chuckled as Miri hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“So did you, Daddy,” Ryan said with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah, well, we all know which one of us is better with mornings,” Riker replied as he reached out to pinch Ryan’s cheek lightly. Ryan smiled innocently and Lasey giggled.

“Aw! Look at how big you kids have gotten!” Anne cooed as she turned to Ryan and Lasey with her arms spread. They both smiled and rolled their eyes even as they got up to hug her.

“Hey, Gran,” they both added. Anne simply cooed at them and kissed their cheeks.

“You kids have grown up so much,” she added.

“That’s what happens as you get older,” Lasey commented.

“Sass check,” Jeff chirped as he flicked Lasey’s ear. Lasey stuck her tongue out at Jeff, who turned and did the same in response. Miri and Anne both sighed and shook their heads.

“This little family is a lost cause,” Anne breathed.

“And now they’re bringing in two new ones,” Miri added.

“Hey, not our fault it’s two of ‘em,” Riker chuckled as he pulled on a pair of shoes.

“Yeah, but it’s because of you that there are new children being brought into this insanity,” Miri countered.

“Valid point,” Jeff hummed in agreement as he pulled on shoes as well. “But kids are wonderful things and they’re gonna be loved to death.”

“That they will,” Miri agreed. “Now, c’mon. Let’s head out so we’re not out all night as well.”

“Yep,” Jeff chirped as he followed Miri and Anne towards the door.

“Don’t kill each other and don’t destroy the house!” Riker called out to Ryan and Lasey as he walked towards the front door.

“Yep!” both kids responded right before Riker shut the front door.

“Ten bucks says something is broken when we get home,” Jeff commented. Riker chuckled and kissed Jeff’s cheek.

“We can almost guarantee it,” Riker added as they climbed into the car.

“Alrighty! Off to shop for the new grandkids!” Anne exclaimed happily as Miri pulled out of the driveway. Riker and Jeff simply hummed in agreement before Anne and Miri turned on music for their ride to the first store they were going to venture into.

000000

“God, I can’t wait for teenagers to not be draped across my living room anymore,” Riker commented as he walked through the living room in late August. Lasey and Devin both grunted noncommittally and waved hands in Riker’s direction as the continued to watch TV.

“Yeah, and I can’t wait for these little beany pains in my ass to be out of my uterus,” Shay grunted from where she was sitting by the back door. Riker smiled and walked over to kiss the top of her head.

“I can’t wait either, but for very different reasons,” Riker added.

“Yeah, because they’re not kicking your insides twenty-four seven,” Shay grumbled even as she ran a hand fondly over her protruding belly. Riker chuckled and placed a hand lightly on top of her head as they watched Luca and Caron chase Ryan around the backyard with foam swords brandished in Ryan’s direction.

“Mmh, just wait until it gets closer to the end. Your stomach will look like aliens are trying to escape,” Riker laughed.

“ _Gross_ ,” Lasey hissed as Devin snorted with laughter.

“Great visual. Like in Spaceballs when that alien bursts out of that guy’s stomach. _Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my ragtime gaaal_!” Devin sang.

“You’re disgusting,” Lasey commented as she shoved Devin away from her. Devin just laughed and then tackled Lasey to the couch, which pulled a screech from Lasey before she shoved Devin off of her and then took off up the stairs. Devin cackled and followed after her even as Lasey screeched at him. Jeff appeared then and looked up the stairs before he shook his head.

“Those two,” he breathed as he walked over and kissed Riker’s cheek. “I wonder who’s gonna win the bet on them.”

“Me!” Ryan chirped as he ran by the open doors, Luca and Caron hot on his tail as they bugled out war cries. “I know Dev the best!”

“Ah, but have you factored your sister into the situation?” Riker asked.

“Of course!” Ryan scoffed. “You think I’m an amateur, or something?”

“Or something!” Jeff replied.

“Rude!” Ryan called out before he yelped as Luca and Caron jumped at him and brought all three of them to the ground. Shay watched them and shook her head.

“I can’t believe you guys are taking on this insanity for another eighteen years,” she breathed.

“Some of the best times, though,” Riker commented as he pulled her hair back over her shoulders and began to braid it. “Kids are definitely challenging, but I wouldn’t change it.”

“Challenging is right,” Jeff scoffed. “And I wouldn’t change our kids, either. I’m proud of them. Lasey’s going for her psych degree so she can help people and Ry’s on his way to becoming a professional dancer or actor.”

“Yeah, Ryan definitely got your talent genes,” Shay laughed. “Still don’t know how Lasey chose her path, though.”

“That would be me,” Riker breathed out as he watched Ryan pretend to die dramatically as Luca and Caron poked at him with the foam swords. “We had a conversation with her when she was four about my cuts and apparently it really stuck with her. That and watching Ryan get dumped all over in middle school. She said she wants to be able to help people and prevent them from going to bad places.”

“That’s fuckin’ adorable,” Shay sniffed out as her eyes welled up and she wiped at them. “God, I shouldn’t be crying, it wasn’t _that_ emotional. Fuck your children who are making me hormonal. Get them out of me!”

“Tha’s a lot of bad words, Shay,” Caron said matter-of-factly as she toddled up to them. “When Daddy talks like that, Mommy makes him put money in a jar. Does Mark make you do that, too?”

“No,” Shay laughed as she wiped at her eyes. “He’s been giving me leeway since I’m pregnant and hormonal.”

“Plus, Shay doesn’t have to worry about impressionable ears like yours to worry about when she’s at home,” Riker told Caron as he scooped her up and tickled her stomach. Caron giggled and pushed Riker’s hand away from her stomach.

“Daddy has been making Mommy put money in a swear jar,” Luca said as Ryan walked up with Luca on his back. “She’s been swearin’ a lot because of Spencer. Was Mommy like that when I was in her belly?”

“Nope. You were a very good baby for Jude,” Jeff told Luca with a smile. Luca smiled widely then and preened a little bit.

“Mommy says I was better than Lasey but worse than Ryan,” Caron chirped.

“That you were, munchkin,” Riker told her before he blew a kiss against her cheek. Caron giggled and then did the same to Riker in response. Riker smiled and hugged Caron close to his chest as she hummed happily.

“Bet they were both better than Kyler and Avalon,” Shay grumbled as she scrunched up her nose.

“Well, yeah. We were individuals. Not two at once,” Ryan snorted as he lowered Luca to the floor.

“Wow, Ry, I didn’t know that’s how twins worked,” Shay said sarcastically as she sent a glare in Ryan’s direction. Ryan simply raised his hands up in surrender and backed away from Shay slightly.

“Shay’s got the mean face on right now. Daddy says never to mess with a pregnant lady,” Luca commented loudly.

“Because your daddy is a very smart man,” Shay cooed down at Luca, who beamed up at Shay in response.

“Just like me!” Luca squeaked.

“Nah, you’re a dummy,” Caron giggled as Riker placed her down on her feet.

“No, _you’re_ the dummy,” Luca told her.

“Nuh uh!” Caron exclaimed.

“Yuh huh!” Luca replied before he took off towards the back room.

“No!” Caron countered as she ran after Luca.

“Be careful! Don’t break anything!” Jeff called after them even as Luca and Caron bantered back and forth.

“Wow, it’s been a while since I’ve heard one of those fights,” Lasey breathed as she dropped back down the stairs with Devin behind her.

“What? You mean you and Ry last week?” Devin asked. Lasey pursed her lips and pinched Devin’s chest. Devin released a yelp and jumped away from Lasey as Ryan cackled. “There was no reason for you to pinch my nipple!”

“There were plenty of reasons, Devin,” Lasey sniffed in defiance as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“You truly are your father’s daughter,” Riker breathed as Jeff beamed with pride.

“Yeah she is,” Jeff added as he pulled Lasey into his side and kissed her cheek. Lasey smiled smugly and curled into Jeff’s side.

“I got your sass, your mean streak, and your glorious butt,” Lasey laughed.

“Yeah, and you both like to use those butts to your advantage,” Riker snorted. Lasey made a choking noise while Jeff smirked.

“Don’t talk about me using my butt,” Lasey added as she pulled away from Jeff.

“Then maybe you should put it away every once in a while,” Riker told her. Lasey scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Don’t ever tell her to do that, Mr. C. It is too glorious of a butt to hide away,” Devin said with a smirk as he eyed Lasey, who released a small squeak and turned to pinch Devin’s nipple again. Devin yelped and glared at Lasey while he rubbed at his nipple.

“That’s what you get for objectifying me,” Lasey sniffed in response.

“And in front of our parents, no yet,” Ryan snorted as he nudged Devin’s side with his elbow. Devin simply grumbled to himself as he continued to rub his nipple.

“God, is this what you two were like?” Shay asked as she looked up at Riker and Jeff. “Like, when you started flirting and stuff after knowing each other forever?”

“Nah. Our flirting style never changed. That remained constant from when we were kids,” Jeff commented. “What changed was the sexual part.”

“Pretty much,” Riker agreed. “We hid it from everyone for nearly a month that we were actually together because we didn’t act any different except behind closed doors.”

“ _Gross_ ,” Ryan and Lasey complained.

“Hey, if we have to see you hooking up with your boyfriend, you can deal with us mentioning what happened back when we were seventeen,” Jeff commented as he pointed at Ryan, who groaned loudly. Devin laughed and clapped Ryan on the shoulder.

“You walked into that one, dude,” Devin added.

“Ugh, I know,” Ryan sighed as he walked off. Devin chuckled and followed after his friend. Lasey shook her head at her younger brother and then looked over at Riker and Jeff.

“I promise to never be stupid about doing sexual things with my significant other while in this house,” she told them.

“You could take another step and never do sexual things while in this house,” Jeff countered.

“That’s unrealistic,” Lasey scoffed as she rolled her eyes. “And hypocritical to ask of me.”

“No, we’re the adults. We can do as we please,” Riker replied. Lasey rolled her eyes again.

“I am eighteen. I will do what I want with who I want,” Lasey huffed. Jeff chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“As long as you’re responsible…and not while we’re home,” Jeff added.

“Yep!” Lasey chirped before she skipped up the stairs. Shay shook her head at them and then pushed herself out of the chair she had been sitting in.

“You’ve got quite the dynamic going with your children,” she hummed.

“Don’t we know it,” Riker chuckled as he rubbed Shay’s back. “Still, doesn’t mean I want to see Ryan and Eric going at it.”

“Still better than Darren and Dalton right after they got together,” Jeff snorted.

“Valid,” Riker laughed. “Courtney and Shelby still complain about it.”

“Yeah, they do,” Shay agreed. Then she looked down and checked her phone. “Well, Mark just got home so I’m gonna head out. I’m sure I will see you guys soon.”

“Yep. Drive home safe and let us know you get there,” Riker said as he kissed her cheek. Jeff repeated the action as he handed Shay her keys.

“Aye, aye, Castellans,” Shay chirped as she walked out the door with her hand on her rounded stomach. Riker and Jeff simply waved at her as they leaned against the door jam and watched her drive away.

“Movie!” Luca exclaimed as he ran up to them and latched onto Riker’s legs.

“And fort!” Caron chirped in addition as she latched onto Jeff’s legs and looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Riker and Jeff both chuckled and scooped up the eight year olds.

“Alrighty. Movie and a fort in the basement,” Riker said as he walked towards the basement door.

“Yay!” Luca and Caron bugled.

“Did I hear movie and fort?” Ryan called out.

“Yep! C’mon!” Jeff replied.

“Hell yes!” Lasey hissed as she, Ryan, and Devin came bounding down the stairs and ran into the basement ahead of them.

“Caron and I get to pick the movie!” Luca yelled after them.

“We’ll make the fort!” Ryan replied.

“Yay!” Caron giggled as Riker and Jeff arrived in the basement with Luca and Caron on their hips.

“G’head and pick a movie,” Riker said as he and Jeff placed the two kids on their feet. Luca and Caron giggled and skipped over to the movie shelf while Lasey, Ryan, and Devin threw blankets and pillows around the basement floor. Jeff huffed out a small laugh as he watched them and leaned into Riker’s side.

“Imagine, in a little over a year Lasey and Ryan will be doing this with the little beanies,” Jeff hummed. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement as he turned to kiss Jeff’s forehead.

“There’s gonna be a lot of those times, I think,” Riker commented. Jeff hummed in agreement and then dragged Riker to go sit on the floor with the others as Luca and Caron put the DVD into the player.

Once the DVD started up, Luca giggled and skipped over to collapse into Lasey’s lap while Caron dropped happily into Ryan’s lap. Lasey and Ryan both hugged Luca and Caron to their chests while they all watched the menu load. Riker and Jeff simply watched them, smiles on their faces. Devin chuckled and sprawled out between Ryan and Lasey as the movie started and then looked back at Riker and Jeff to smile. They both smiled back in response and chuckled as all the kids sang along with the opening song to the movie.

000000

“You headed to the hospital once you have the little pup?” Artemis asked a few weeks later as she and Riker leaned against her car.

“Nah. I’m bringing Luca and Brant back to my place. Leon said he would call when it gets closer so we’re not just sitting in the hospital for hours,” Riker replied as he bit at his lip. Artemis gave him a small smile and squeezed his arm.

“Jude’s gonna be fine. She’s a fighter,” Artemis added. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he reached over to pinch Artemis’ wrist. She snorted with laughter and pinched his side in retaliation.

“Good thing we’re adults, right?” Riker asked as he wrapped an arm around Artemis’ neck to pull her to his side. She squawked indignantly and slapped at Riker’s arm.

“You’re not an adult, you’re a child in an adult body,” Artemis grumbled. Riker laughed and then released her as they heard the school bell ring. “Prepare for the stampede of children.”

“Oh, it’s not _that_ bad,” Riker snorted.

“I mean, anything is better than when Lasey and Ryan would come bolting out of school and barrel into you when they were little. They just refused to believe they were getting big,” Artemis said. Riker hummed in agreement and braced himself as he saw Brant running in his direction.

“Uncle Rikey!” Brant squeaked happily as he jumped into Riker’s arms.

“Hey, buddy,” Riker chuckled as he pressed a kiss against Brant’s cheek. Brant hummed happily and then kissed Riker’s cheek as well. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah! I made a picture for Dad and Daddy,” Brant chirped with a wide smile.

“Oo, I bet they’ll _love_ it,” Riker cooed. Brant nodded smugly before wrapping his arms around Riker’s neck in a hug.

“Ah, here come the other two,” Artemis said as she jut her chin out in the direction of Caron and Luca who were walking hand-in-hand towards them. Riker chuckled as he watched the two of them swing their hands back and forth as they chattered excitedly at each other.

“It’s like they haven’t just spent the entire day together,” Riker added. Artemis snorted and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“They adore each other. It’s adorable,” Artemis commented. Riker hummed in agreement as he shifted Brant on his hip. Brant made a small noise but easily slumped back against Riker’s side. Riker chuckled and smiled down at Brant before kissing the top of his head.

“Mommy!” Caron chirped happily as she bound up to Artemis and wrapped herself around Artemis’ legs.

“Hey, baby girl,” Artemis cooed as she ruffled Caron’s hair.

“Gampa, how come you’re here?” Luca asked as he looked up at Riker with his head cocked to the side and eyebrows knit together.

“Because Mommy’s in the hospital. She went into labor,” Riker replied as he placed a hand lightly on top of Luca’s head. “You’re gonna come home with me and we’ll go meet Mommy and Daddy at the hospital when it’s time, mkay?”

“Mkay,” Luca replied as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulders.

“What’s labor?” Brant asked.

“It’s what a woman goes into when she’s gonna have a baby so the baby can leave her belly,” Riker replied.

“Oh,” Brant hummed. “Did Shelby have to do that with me?”

“Yes, she did,” Riker chuckled as he walked around the side of the car to place Brant into his car seat.

“Does it take a long time?” Brant asked as Artemis laughed and waved at Riker before she got into her car. Riker smiled and waved back as he buckled Brant in while Luca climbed in on the other side of the car to climb into his own car seat.

“Sometimes it does. Sometimes it doesn’t,” Riker said. “Shelby was in labor for almost an entire day when she gave birth to you.”

“What about when Mommy had me?” Luca asked as Riker started the car back up.

“About nine hours,” Riker replied as he drove away from the school.

“Long time,” Luca breathed out in wonder with wide eyes. Riker chuckled and looked at Luca through the rearview mirror.

“That’s actually too long of a time for labor,” Riker told Luca. “Artemis was in labor for nearly two days with Lasey.”

“Really?” Luca and Brant gasped out with dropped jaws.

“Yep,” Riker chuckled. “She was nearly ready to pull Lasey out by force.”

“What about with Ryan?” Luca asked.

“For Ryan Artemis was only in labor for twelve hours, which was not much compared to Lasey,” Riker said. Luca hummed in response and then began to kick the back of his feet against his seat. Brant giggled with a bright smile and copied Luca.

“Can we watch a movie when we get to the house?” Luca asked.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in response.

“When are Dad and Daddy coming?” Brant asked then.

“After they get off of work,” Riker replied. “They’ll be coming by with Mark so Mark can take Shay home.”

“Shay is there?” Luca asked happily.

“Mhm. She’s been spending her days at our house so she’s not alone,” Riker said.

“She’s got a big belly. Bigger than Mommy’s,” Luca giggled.

“That’s because she’s got _two_ babies in her belly,” Riker told Luca.

“Yeah! Kyler and Avalon!” Brant chirped brightly.

“Right,” Riker praised as he turned onto his street.

“Are they gonna be here soon too?” Luca asked.

“Mhm. In about a month they should be born,” Riker said.

“Four weeks. Four weeks make a month!” Brant exclaimed with a proud smile as Riker pulled into the driveway. Riker smiled back at Brant and nodded.

“Right you are, Sir Brant!” Riker said as he parked the car. Brant giggled happily and flailed around to try and unbuckle himself from the car seat. Riker chuckled and helped Brant before placing the five year old on his hip and grabbing Brant’s bag. Brant hummed happily and rested his head on Riker’s shoulder as Luca tumbled out of the car and skipped up to the house.

“Shay!” Luca bugled happily as he barreled through the house.

“Hey, Pup!” Shay replied as she hugged Luca into her side. Luca giggled happily and then hugged her protruding belly as well.

“Hi, beanies!” Luca chirped. Shay smiled and ran her fingers through Luca’s hair.

“You’re gonna want to be careful with your face so close and talking to them. They might kick you right in the face!” Shay told Luca.

“Yep, happened to Jeffry the other day,” Riker chuckled as he kicked the front door shut and placed Brant’s bag on the bench by the front door. Shay snorted at the memory and placed a hand on her stomach.

“These two have a lot of strength. Everyone has to watch out now, not just me,” Shay added.

“Mhm,” Riker agreed.

“Moving babies!” Luca exclaimed happily as he pressed his hands to Shay’s stomach as the twins began to move around, which was now visible this far into the pregnancy.

“Yep. You’ve woken them up,” Shay told Luca.

“Beanies!” Brant squeaked as he wiggled out of Riker’s arms and toddled over to Shay to place his hands against her stomach as well. “Hi, beanies! Can’t wait to see you! Dad and Daddy say everyone excited to meet you.”

“Uh huh. And now we’re gonna meet Spencer. You can meet Spencer too!” Luca exclaimed. “There will be lots of new people to meet. Like your daddies! They’re very excited to meet you. Gampa told me so.”

“Mhm. Jeffy and I are very excited,” Riker hummed as he walked over and placed a hand lightly on top of Shay’s head. She looked up at him and smiled, lifting one hand to wrap around Riker’s wrist.

“New babies are exciting,” Luca hummed.

“Yes, they are,” Shay agreed. “It’s a whole new life to discover and help shape.”

“Mhm,” Riker said. “You get to help them learn about everything and help to make them into good people.”

“Yeah?” Luca asked as he looked up at Riker with wide eyes.

“Mhm,” Riker repeated with a smile. “How do you think you turned out so well?”

“Oh, _pl_ ,” Luca said as he blew a raspberry. Riker chuckled and reached out to ruffle Luca’s hair as they heard Jeff crash through the front door.

“Remind me why I decided to work at a public high school,” Jeff groaned.

“Because you’re a good guy,” Shay called out with a small laugh.

“Ugh. Those kids are pains in my butt ninety-nine percent of the time,” Jeff grunted as he walked into the living room and immediately headed for Riker, who simply chuckled and pulled Jeff to his chest.

“Shaina still being annoying in vocals?” Riker asked as he pressed his lips against Jeff’s temple. Jeff groaned and nodded in agreement.

“Thank god it’s her senior year,” Jeff breathed.

“Oh, you know you love Shaina,” Shay giggled. “Plus, now you know how Mr. T probably felt when you guys were his students.”

“Nah, he got annoyed that we knew too much. Shaina likes to ask questions about _everything_. Sometimes she questions the content of the songs. Like, who cares about the content? Just sing it,” Jeff huffed out as he picked Brant up as Brant reached for him.

“Yeah. I dealt with her a few times when I subbed for Jeff,” Riker said. “Shaina is a piece of work, to say the least.”

Jeff scoffed at that and rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Brant giggled from his spot perched on Jeff’s hip and slapped a small hand against Jeff’s cheek. Jeff smiled at the five year old and then pressed a kiss to Brant’s cheek.

“Anyway, how come we’ve got the pup?” Jeff asked as he walked back into the living room. Luca just made a face at Jeff from where he was standing in front of Shay with his hands still rested on her shifting belly.

“Jude’s in labor. Leon’s gonna call when it’s time to head out. We don’t want to be sitting in the hospital waiting room with an eight year old for hours on end,” Riker replied.

“Oh! That’s exciting!” Jeff chirped happily as he bounced Brant on his hip. Brant giggled and clutched onto the shoulders of Jeff’s shirt.

“Yeah! I’m gonna officially be a big brother soon!” Luca exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Yep!” Riker assured as he scooped Luca up and pressed a loud kiss to Luca’s cheek. Luca hummed happily and nuzzled into Riker’s neck. “Now, what do you want for dinner?”

“Spaghetti!” Luca replied as he threw his hands into the air.

“Okey doke. Wanna help make it?” Riker asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Yes!” Luca chirped happily as Riker pulled a jar of frozen sauce out of the freezer. “We gonna make it now?”

“No. In a bit. It’s too early to start making dinner,” Riker chuckled as he walked back out into the living room to plop down onto the couch with Luca in his lap. Luca hummed in response and collapsed against Riker’s chest.

“Can we watch a movie now?” Luca asked.

“Movie!” Brant chirped excitedly.

“Yes, we can watch a movie,” Jeff chuckled as he set down his glass of water and walked over to the movie shelf. “What do you guys want to watch?”

“Prince Play!” Luca exclaimed as he sat up in Riker’s lap and smiled widely. Riker and Jeff groaned in unison while Shay cackled manically.

“This musical will follow us _forever_ ,” Jeff breathed as he grabbed the DVD from the shelf and walked over to the DVD player.

“Addie would be so hurt right now, guys,” Shay giggled. “She wrote that musical especially for you.”

“Yeah. Because she wanted us to suffer,” Riker grumbled as Luca shifted around in his lap in order to face the TV. Jeff hummed in agreement as he sat down on the couch with Brant and grabbed the TV remote.

“Like, it wouldn’t be so bad, but everyone wants to watch it all the time,” Jeff commented. “They got all the kids obsessed with it so now we have to watch it all the time.”

“Pretty much,” Riker agreed.

“I like it,” Luca commented with a definitive nod.

“We know,” Riker chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Luca’s cheek. Luca hummed happily and leaned back into Riker’s chest.

“Sh! Movie!” Brant hissed as he waved his hands at them. Riker, Jeff, and Shay all exchanged smiles and eye rolls before they fell silent and settled down to watch the movie.

000000

“God, do you never wear a shirt?” Selena asked as she crashed through the door with Colton on her back and Levi skipping along at her side. Riker looked over at her from where he was doing the dishes and made a face at her. Luca giggled and darted out from behind Riker’s legs.

“Brant got pasta sauce everywhere,” Luca added as he skipped around the kitchen.

“Ah, of course it was Brant,” Selena breathed as she allowed Colton to drop off her back. Luca immediately giggled as he jumped over to Colton and tapped his arm.

“You’re it!” Luca chirped before running off. Colton laughed and took off after Luca. Levi eyed the two of the skeptically before she shrugged and ran off with them as well. Selena smiled and shook her head as she sat down in one of the chairs at the island.

“Levi likes to pretend she’s too old for that stuff. Joey and I see through it,” Selena commented. Riker snorted with laughter and turned back to the dishes.

“Lasey did the same thing when she was twelve. But Ry always knew how to push her buttons,” Riker chuckled.

“Yeah. Good times,” Selena laughed. “So, no news yet?”

“Nope. And Luca is on some kind of adrenaline high and refuses to settle down,” Riker commented as he watched Luca streak by with his arms in the air. “It’s after nine. He’s usually passed out by now.”

“Yeah. What about Jeffry?” Selena asked.

“Oh, he passed out a while ago. He wasn’t feeling too great. I’m just hoping he’s not getting sick. I know a bunch of his students have been getting sick recently,” Riker said. Selena made a face and shook her head.

“A sick Jeffry is definitely not a pleasant Jeffry,” Selena breathed.

“Definitely not,” Riker agreed as he shook his head. “Maybe it’s just the curse of Jude giving birth.”

“True. He was sick when Luca was born,” Selena laughed.

“Mhm. So was Ryan,” Riker huffed out. “It was quite the miserable week.”

“Yeah. You’re lucky Lasey didn’t get sick as well,” Selena said.

“Ugh, I know,” Riker agreed. “But now when she gets sick she just calls home and complains for hours on end.”

“Sounds like Lasey,” Selena hummed.

“Gampa! Can we go in the backyard?” Luca asked as he came to a stop in the kitchen doorway.

“No,” Riker replied.

“But, Gampa!” Luca complained loudly.

“Lower your voice, Jeff is sleeping. And it’s nearly nine-thirty. You should be asleep, not playing,” Riker replied. Luca stuck his tongue out at Riker then before he stalked off with his nose in the air. Riker shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Mom, when will Dad be getting back?” Levi asked as she poked her head into the kitchen.

“Tomorrow morning, Lev,” Selena replied.

“Okay!” Levi chirped before she bounded off and tackled her younger brother into the couch. Colton yelped and the shoved Levi off of himself before he took off around the living room.

“If you guys break anything you’ll be in a lot of trouble!” Selena called out.

“Yep!” Colton and Levi squeaked in response as they heard Luca giggle and join Colton and Levi running around. Riker shook his head and then got up to walk into the living room.

“I don’t even understand how Luca is still awake right now. He’s been up all day,” Riker commented as he watched Luca run around.

“Adrenaline,” Selena said with a shrug. “I mean, he knows Jude is in labor, so he’s refusing to let himself get tired.”

“Yeah, but he needs it. Or else he’ll be cranky whenever we get to the hospital, and that’s definitely not ideal,” Riker hummed. Selena shrugged again and leaned against the kitchen doorway as they watched all three kids run around.

“How long as Jude been in labor, anyway?” Selena asked. Riker huffed out a breath as he thought.

“A little less than twelve hours,” Riker said. “She and Leon went into the hospital around ten this morning.”

“Mmh. Longer labor than with the pup,” Selena commented. Riker nodded in agreement and then caught Luca around the waist as Luca skipped by. Luca yelped and then made a face at Riker with his button lip jutted out.

“You need sleep, Pup,” Riker said.

“No,” Luca complained as he went limp in Riker’s arms. “I wanna wait to meet Spencer!”

“Yeah, but that may not happen until the morning,” Riker replied as he kissed Luca’s temple. “Do you wanna be sleepy and cranky when you meet your baby sister for the first time?”

“No,” Luca commented stubbornly after a few seconds.

“Right. G’head upstairs and get ready for bed. I’ll be up in a few,” Riker said as he set Luca on his feet and ruffled his hair. Luca simply made a stubborn noise and then began to drag himself towards the stairs. Selena snorted and shook her head.

“He sure is a piece of work,” she added as Colton attached himself to her leg.

“To say the least,” Riker chuckled as he ruffled Levi’s hair while she hugged his waist.

“Uncle Riker, Avalon and Kyler are gonna be here soon, too, right?” Levi asked as she looked up at Riker with wide eyes. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

“Yes, they will,” Riker told her. “In a month or so.”

“Good. I’m excited. I want to make all of the new babies something in art class!” Levi chirped excitedly.

“Me too!” Colton squeaked. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

“Yeah, until they start crying and making stinky poops. Then you’re gonna peace out,” Selena laughed as she ruffled Colton’s hair. He made a face up at her and stuck his tongue out. Selena smiled and pinched his cheek lightly. Then, Riker’s phone started going off. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket to see Leon was calling.

“Leon?” Riker asked immediately, drawing Selena’s attention.

“Hey, everything’s fine. They had to bring Jude into an emergency c-section. But everything is fine. Spencer is here and she’s a chunk. No wonder Jude was huge,” Leon chuckled.

“Yeah?” Riker asked as his shoulders slacked. Selena smiled and clapped Riker on the shoulder as she started to usher Levi and Colton towards the front door.

“Yeah. Eight pounds four ounces,” Leon breathed. “But, I figured I would give you a call if you wanted to come out with Luca.”

“Yeah. I’ll go get him and we’ll head out. I probably won’t stay long with him though. We all know how he is when he’s over tired,” Riker chuckled as he waved to Selena, Colton, and Levi as they walked out the door.

“Oh god, yeah. Alright, I will let you collect Luca and we’ll see you soon,” Leon hummed.

“Yep. And congratulations,” Riker breathed.

“Thanks, see you soon,” Leon chuckled right before he hung up. Riker just smiled and then headed upstairs and went into his room to grab a shirt.

“Rike?” Jeff yawned as he shifted.

“Yeah. Spencer is out. I’m gonna take Luca to go see her. You gonna stay home?” Riker asked.

“Mhm. I feel like I could projectile vomit right now,” Jeff grumbled.

“Mmh. Go back to sleep, then,” Riker hummed as he kissed Jeff’s forehead. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Mhm,” Jeff breathed out as he curled up beneath the blankets and rolled onto his other side. Riker smiled to himself and pushed Jeff’s bangs back before he crept out of the room and over to the room where Luca always stayed. Riker chuckled as he walked into the room, met with the sight of Luca slumped halfway onto the bed and passed out. Riker walked over and gently shook Luca’s shoulder. Luca made a stubborn noise and nuzzled into the mattress.

“Hey, Pup. Spencer is here. You wanna go see her?” Riker asked quietly.

“’Pencer?” Luca asked tiredly as he pushed himself up slightly.

“Yeah, Spencer,” Riker chuckled. “You want to go visit her and Mommy now or in the morning?”

“Now,” Luca hummed as he rubbed at his eyes with his small fists. “I gotsta change out my pajamas?”

“Nah. We just gotta put your shoes on, okay?” Riker asked. Luca hummed in response and collapsed against Riker’s chest once Riker picked him up. Riker smiled and set Luca down on the couch to put his shoes on. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Luca yawned as Riker picked him back up and walked out to the car, locking the front door behind him.

“You can sleep some in the car, okay?” Riker asked as he buckled Luca into his car seat. Luca just nodded in agreement and settled into his set as he huffed out a breath. Riker smiled and kissed Luca’s forehead before he climbed into the front seat and started the car. When Riker looked back at Luca a few minutes later, Luca was dead asleep, mouth hanging open slightly. Once Riker got to the hospital and parked, he carefully pulled Luca out of his car seat. Luca made a small, stubborn noise before he nuzzled into Riker’s neck. Riker smiled to himself and pulled out his phone to text Leon that they were there.

“Hey, he’s been good, right?” Leon asked as he met Riker in the lobby.

“Yeah. He didn’t want to go to sleep, but he passed out trying to get into bed not long before you called me,” Riker replied as he adjusted Luca on his hip. Leon smiled and rolled his eyes as he led Riker towards Jude’s room.

“Definitely not the first time that has happened,” Leon snorted.

“Oh, I know,” Riker chuckled in agreement as they walked into Jude’s room. Jude smiled widely up at Riker, arms wrapped protectively around the bundle in her arms. “Congratulations, Judey Bear. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Jude breathed as she smiled. Then, she reached out carefully and placed a hand on Luca’s leg.

“Hm?” Luca mumbled sleepily.

“Hey, Pup. You wanna meet Spencer?” Jude asked quietly.

“Mm-yeah,” Luca hummed as he lifted his head up from Riker’s shoulder and rubbed at his eyes before he looked down at Spencer. “She’s asleep.”

“Mhm, she is now,” Jude commented. “A bit before you got here she was screaming her head off to bed fed, and then she fell asleep while eating.”

“Tha’s silly,” Luca snuffled out as he scrunched up his nose.

“Mmh, you used to do that too when you were an infant,” Leon commented as he pulled Luca into his arms so he could sit on the bed with Jude.

“She’s little,” Luca commented as he stared down at his sister.

“Yeah. She’s bigger than you were when you were born, though,” Jude told him as she kissed the top of Luca’s head. Luca simply hummed in response. Riker chuckled and then leaned down to kiss the top of Jude’s head.

“She’s gorgeous, you guys,” he added.

“Thanks,” Leon and Jude breathed in response as they both smiled.

“Is she gonna come home, soon?” Luca asked.

“In a few days, bud,” Leon replied. “But for now you’re gonna stay with Gampa and Jeff.”

“Mkay,” Luca hummed through a yawn. Riker chuckled and reached over to ruffle Luca’s hair.

“You wanna go back and go to sleep?” Riker asked. “We can come back in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Luca agreed as he reached out towards Riker. Riker smiled and scooped up the eight year old. Luca immediately slumped into Riker’s hold and yawned widely.

“Drive home safe,” Jude said as she looked up at Riker.

“Always,” Riker replied as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Get some sleep before Spencer wakes up for food again.”

“I plan on it,” Jude chuckled as she pinched Riker’s side lightly. Riker chuckled and pat her cheek lightly.

“I’ll see you guys in the morning,” Riker commented.

“Mhm,” Leon agreed as he smiled at them. “Make sure to tell us if Luca decides to become a menace.”

“You know I will,” Riker chuckled in response as he left the hospital room and threw a wave over his shoulder.

“Can I sleep in your bed?” Luca asked as Riker buckled him into the car seat.

“Not tonight. Jeffy might be getting sick, and we don’t want you getting sick,” Riker replied as he climbed into the driver’s seat. Then, he looked back at Luca through the rearview mirror to see Luca rubbing at his eyes and yawning. “What about if we cuddle in your bed, huh?”

“Yeah,” Luca yawned in agreement. “With ‘Moa.”

“Mhm. We can find Samoa and cuddle with her too,” Riker hummed. Luca released a content hum then and fell back into unconsciousness quickly. Riker smiled to himself as he continued to drive.

Once Riker parked in the driveway, he carefully pulled Luca out of the car seat before locking the door. Luca snuffled into Riker’s neck but didn’t wake up as Riker walked into the house and locked the door again. Samoa immediately appeared, releasing a small chirrup. Riker chuckled and motioned for her to follow him upstairs. She obeyed, bounding ahead of him up the stairs with her tail in the air.

“Wrong room,” Riker whispered as Samoa immediately strut over to his and Jeff’s door. Samoa released a confused meow before she followed Riker into the room where Luca stayed. She looked around quickly before running over and jumping onto the bed lightly as Riker carefully laid Luca out on the bed. Luca made another stubborn noise but then settled down as Riker climbed into the bed as well and pulled a blanket over their bodies.

“Night,” Luca mumbled as he curled into Riker’s chest.

“Night, buddy,” Riker replied as he turned off the bedside lamp and settled down onto the bed to go to sleep.

000000

“Jeffry, I swear, if you even try and go to work in the morning I’m going to skin you alive,” Riker hissed three nights later. Jeff grumbled and attempted to throw a pillow at Riker, who chuckled and picked the pillow up from the floor. “Seriously, though. You’re in no condition to go to work, and if you go only for me to have to come pick you up, I’m gonna punch you.”

“Rude,” Jeff grumbled.

“Don’t care,” Riker replied as he changed into pajamas.

“I’ll cough all over you,” Jeff added.

“Don’t care,” Riker repeated. “You try that every time you’re sick and it never works.”

“Ugh. Fuck you and your fuckin’ immune system,” Jeff coughed as he rolled over in bed and pulled a pillow over his head. Riker chuckled and then left the room to walk across the hall to check on Luca.

“Mommy comes home with Spencer tomorrow, right?” Luca asked as Riker walked into the room. Riker smiled and scooped Luca up from the floor and blew against Luca’s cheek. Luca giggled and pushed Riker’s face away from himself.

“Yes. Mommy and Spencer are going home tomorrow,” Riker told him. “I may still be picking you up from school though.”

“Because Daddy’s gotta work!” Luca chirped with a smile.

“Yep!” Riker praised as he poked at Luca’s stomach, who giggled again.

“Spencer was born day before me!” Luca chirped. “Well, different month. But she’s on the twenty-eighth and I’m on the twenty-ninth!”

“Right you are, lil pup,” Riker agreed. “And you’re birthday is gonna be here before we know it.”

“And then I’ll be nine!” Luca exclaimed excitedly with a wide smile.

“Mhm. You’re getting to be such a big boy,” Riker hummed. “But even big boys have a bed time.”

“No. You don’t have a bed time and you’re a big boy,” Luca countered with a smirk. Riker snorted with laughter and tapped Luca’s nose.

“I’m an _adult_. That’s different than being a big boy. When you’re an adult you get to decide your own bed time,” Riker replied.

“Does Ryan have a bed time?”Luca asked as he wiggled beneath the blankets and then stared up at Riker.

“In a way. His dorm has curfew. Most people stay up doing homework and such, though,” Riker said as he tucked the blankets around Luca’s shoulders.

“Can I go to that school too when I get older?” Luca asked as he cuddled his toy to his chest. Riker chuckled and leaned down to kiss Luca’s forehead.

“If that’s what you want,” Riker hummed.

“Yeah. I wan’ go there. Lotta you went there. Good school,” Luca whispered as he quickly began to fall asleep.

“Mhm,” Riker said as he pushed Luca’s bangs out of his face. Luca hummed happily at that and then turned onto his side as he fell asleep. Riker smiled down at Luca and kissed Luca’s forehead before he left the room, turning off the light as he went. Riker walked back into his and Jeff’s bedroom then and was immediately met with the sound of Jeff retching. “What did I tell you? No work for you tomorrow.”

“Fuck you,” Jeff coughed out a few seconds later as he flushed the toilet. Riker chuckled and walked into the bathroom to kiss Jeff’s forehead.

“Want to put on a movie, or pass out?” Riker asked.

“Both,” Jeff huffed out as he collapsed against Riker’s chest. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff’s forehead again before steering them both back into the bedroom and tucking Jeff into bed. Riker then walked over and placed Spectacular! into the DVD player before crawling onto the bed with Jeff. Jeff hummed in content and curled into Riker’s side. “You know me so well.”

“I’d hope so after knowing you for forty-one years,” Riker chuckled as he ran his fingers through Jeff’s hair. Jeff simply hummed in response and slouched down in order to place his head in Riker’s lap. Riker smiled down at Jeff and continued to run his fingers through Jeff’s hair long after Jeff fell asleep.

Then, Riker’s phone started going off. Riker swore and grabbed his phone quickly and answered it without looking at who was calling.

“Hello?” Riker asked.

“Riker?” Mark’s voice responded. “Uh, so, you might want to get to the hospital.”

“Wait, _what_? What’s going on?” Riker asked.

“Well, Shay thought it was Braxton Hicks, but then her water broke. So now we’re here and Shay’s in labor,” Mark huffed out.

“But she’s nearly a month early!” Riker gasped out.

“We know. We already talked to the nurse. She said everything should be fine, but you guys might want to get down here before Shay combusts,” Mark told Riker, who groaned and rubbed his temple.

“I’ll get there as soon as I can. I’ve gotta find someone to watch Luca…and Jeff,” Riker huffed out as he carefully maneuvered his way out from beneath Jeff.

“What? Why?” Mark asked.

“Jeff’s sick,” Riker replied as he pulled on a pair of pants. “And Luca’s still here because Jude doesn’t go home until tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay. Well, let me know when you’re on your way,” Mark said.

“Yep,” Riker replied quickly before he hung up. He immediately dialed Selena and bit at his lip as he waited for her to answer.

“What’s up, Biker boy?” Selena asked brightly.

“Is there by any chance you could come watch Luca and Jeff?” Riker asked.

“What’s up?” Selena asked again, her voice more concerned.

“Shay went into labor and I am not leaving Luca here with just an ill Jeff,” Riker replied. Selena swore under her breath and Riker heard rustling from her side of the phone.

“Alright, yeah. I’ll be there in a few,” Selena said. “Just gotta make sure the little demons aren’t being demons.”

“Hey!” Levi’s voice exclaimed defensively in the background.

“You and your brother are terrible and you know it,” Selena hissed out. “Okay, I’ll be over in a few, Rike.”

“Thanks,” Riker breathed out before they both hung up and Riker walked into Luca’s room. Riker walked over and gently placed a hand on Luca’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Luca asked sleepily as he rolled over to look at Riker.

“Hey, I gotta go meet Mark and Shay at the hospital. Selena’s gonna come watch over you and Jeffy, okay?” Riker asked in response.

“’Kay,” Luca mumbled before he rolled back over and went back to sleep. Riker kissed Luca’s temple quickly before going back over to his room.

“Hey, Jeff,” Riker crooned, placing a hand on Jeff’s forehead. Jeff just mumbled and shifted slightly. “Jeff, honey, I need you to wake up for, like, two minutes.”

“Wha’?” Jeff asked sleepily.

“Shay’s in labor. I gotta go to the hospital. Selena’s gonna be here in a few, okay?” Riker said.

“’S early,” Jeff commented as his brows pulled together.

“Yes, I know. But don’t you worry about it. I’ll worry about it. You sleep and get better,” Riker hummed as he kissed Jeff’s forehead.

“Make sure our babies are okay,” Jeff huffed out. Riker smiled slightly and pushed Jeff’s hair back to kiss his forehead.

“I’ll make sure our little beans are perfectly safe,” Riker replied. “Now go back to sleep.”

“Mmh,” Jeff hummed in response as he curled back into the pillows. Riker kissed Jeff’s forehead again and then darted down the stairs to pull his shoes on. Selena knocked on the door a few minutes later and Riker let her in.

“Hey, good luck,” Selena breathed out as she kissed Riker’s cheek.

“Thanks,” Riker replied as he grabbed his keys.

“Try not to worry too much. I’m sure everything will be fine. Those kids are bound to be fighters,” Selena commented as she pat Riker’s cheek. He just gave her a small smile and then kissed her cheek.

“Thank you so much for coming to watch the grandchild and the invalid, I owe you,” Riker told her. Selena just hummed in response and shooed Riker out the door.

“Go be with Shay and Mark. We’ll see you when the beanies are here,” Selena added as she nudged him lightly. Riker gave her a small smile and waved over his shoulder before he got into the car and shot a text off to Mark to let Mark know that he was on his way. Selena waved from the front door before Riker pulled out of the driveway and Riker waved again before speeding down the street in the direction of the hospital.

000000

“God, they’re so tiny,” Shay breathed twelve hours later as she glanced down at Kyler, who was rested against her raised knees. Riker chuckled and brushed his finger across Avalon’s cheek as she snuffled in her sleep.

“Kyler even more so as he’s male,” Riker added. Shay hummed in agreement as she stared down at Kyler in wonder.

“It’s a good thing I did this for you guys and not strangers. I don’t think I could ever survive not seeing them,” Shay commented. Riker smiled over at her and shifted Avalon in his arms slightly.

“And we will make sure they know who carried them,” Riker added. Shay beamed over at Riker then before turning her attention back to Kyler.

“I gotta say, though, I’m happy they’re out. I mean, I was so worried because they’re nearly a month early, but they’re all good,” Shay cooed down at Kyler. “Yeah, got you all checked out and you and your beany sister are all healthy! Such strong little beanies.”

“Strong if their kicking was any indication,” Mark grumbled as he walked into the room with a coffee for himself and Riker. Shay smiled widely at Mark and scrunched up her nose.

“But now that the beanies are born, you only have to worry about _me_ kicking you in your sleep,” Shay said. Mark hummed happily and walked over to kiss her forehead.

“And we no longer have to listen to you complain about pregnancy pains,” Mark added.

“Nope. Only pumping pains. We got plenty of those from Artie when Lasey and Ryan were born and I expect nothing less from Shay,” Riker chuckled as he bounced Avalon slightly as she shifted in her sleep.  Mark made a face then and looked over at Shay, who giggled and reached out to pat his cheek.

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you sit in the room with me. I’ll most likely pump while I’m at Riker and Jeff’s house. That way we don’t have to travel with breast milk,” Shay said.

“Oh, okay,” Mark breathed before he collapsed into the chair next to Shay’s bed. “So, when is the stampede coming?”

“Well, Ryan and Lasey should be here soon, but I said everyone else should hold off until we got home,” Riker said. “Otherwise Jeff would be _pissed_. All those people getting to see his kids before him. He’d probably vomit on all of us.”

“Probably,” Mark and Shay laughed in agreement.

“You send out a picture, though?” Mark asked as he carefully accepted Kyler into his arms.

“Oh, god yeah. If I didn’t my mom and siblings would have my ass,” Riker laughed as he continued to bounce Avalon lightly. Shay smiled and shifted into a more comfortable position on the hospital bed.

“You know, they’re gonna have such a boring golden birthday. They don’t even remember it,” Shay breathed. “October first. Which means next year will be their golden birthday. They’ll probably just get covered in cake.”

“Probably,” Riker chuckled in agreement. “But it will be great for the rest of us.”

“Mhm,” Mark hummed in agreement as he beamed down at Kyler. “Maybe this little man will get bigger than his sister.”

“Probably not until puberty,” Lasey commented as she breezed into the room with Ryan behind her. “I was taller than Ryan up until he hit fifteen.”

“Shut up,” Ryan grumbled as he shoved Lasey, who giggled and pinched Ryan’s cheek. Ryan made a face at her and then darted over to Riker’s side. Lasey huffed and then did the same, resting her chin on Ryan’s shoulder in order to look down at Avalon.

“Sheesh. She looks just like Ryan did,” Lasey commented.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in agreement. “And Kyler looks like you did.”

“Oh yeah?” Lasey asked with a giggle as she skipped over to Mark’s side. “Aw, isn’t he such a handsome little man! Oh, I’m gonna eat you up!”

“I know we call ‘em beans, but you can’t eat ‘em, Lase,” Ryan chuckled. Lasey shot her younger brother a glare before accepting Kyler into her arms. She immediately cooed down at him and ran a finger lightly across his face.

“He’s so tiny,” Lasey breathed. “Tiny little nose and mouth. Tiny little fingers.”

“That’s what babies are,” Mark chuckled as he walked over to sit with Shay on the hospital bed. Lasey made a face at Mark quickly before turning her attention back to her new baby brother.

“Don’t listen to them, Kyler. You’re gonna grow up to be a big strong boy,” Lasey crooned. “You’re gonna be a killer with your looks too. I can guarantee it.”

“Hey now, don’t be shoving that on him. He’s only a few hours old,” Riker scolded as he carefully handed Avalon over to Ryan, who immediately began to coo down at his baby sister.

“Oh, please. If he’s got my looks he’s gonna be drop dead gorgeous,” Lasey said with a smirk.

“Yeah, and hopefully he doesn’t use his body to tease people,” Ryan cooed down at Avalon. Lasey hissed in Ryan’s direction and Ryan looked up at her briefly to smile widely. Riker shook his head while Shay and Mark laughed.

“These beanies are definitely going to have an interesting upbringing,” Shay commented.

“Oh, definitely,” Riker agreed as he watched Lasey and Ryan croon at their baby siblings together once Lasey sat down next to Ryan. “But, damn, are they gonna be loved.”

“Mhm,” Shay agreed as she leaned into Mark’s side. Mark smiled and kissed the top of Shay’s head.

“You did a good job, hon,” Mark breathed.

“You really did,” Riker agreed. “I’m so proud of you and I will never be done thanking you.”

“You’re welcome. I couldn’t have dreamed of a better couple to carry babies for,” Shay replied as she reached out to grasp Riker’s hand. “I know I’ll get to see them grow up and I know they’re gonna be loved to death every damn day of their lives.”

Riker just chuckled and nodded in agreement as he leaned down to kiss Shay’s forehead before they all turned to watch Ryan and Lasey coo and smile widely down at Kyler and Avalon, telling them how much they already loved them and couldn’t wait to teach them everything about life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. So I've actually had this sitting around since, like, September? October? Who knows. It's been a while. I just never uploaded it because who knows why. I got really distracted with my NaNoWriMo 2015 project through January. After that I wrote a chapter in the main story, and immediately started another project that I am working at in alternation with the main story right now. SOYEAH. ALL THE WRITING.  
> Enjoy this lil thing, I guess. I definitely have plans to eventually write the first time they bring the twins to Disney, so there's that to look forward to eventually.

“Mmh, how long do you think we have?” Jeff grumbled into his pillow as he peered up at Riker with one eye. Riker yawned and stretched his arms above his head before he rubbed at his eyes.

“Not long enough,” Riker sighed as he pushed his hair away from his forehead. “It’s not even seven-thirty.”

“Yeah, but we’re also the ones who decided we wanted more kids,” Jeff commented around a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head before he settled back down into the mattress.

“And decided to take them on vacation to a new spot,” Riker hummed as he grabbed his ring to slip back onto his finger. Jeff simply hummed in agreement and buried his face back in his pillow once he turned onto his stomach. Riker smiled and reached out to pat Jeff’s back lightly.

“Mmh, back massage?” Jeff asked hopefully. Riker laughed and leaned down to kiss Jeff’s shoulder.

“No. Not today. Especially since I hear Kyler and Avalon sneaking down the hallway thinking they’re quiet,” Riker chuckled. Jeff quirked his ear in the direction of the door and then grunted in agreement.

A few seconds later, the two toddlers burst through the door in a flurry of limbs and squeaks. They both scrambled onto the bed and threw themselves at Riker and Jeff while they giggled and nuzzled into necks. Riker smiled and easily held Avalon to his chest while Jeff grumbled at Kyler who was giggling as he tried to wrap his arms around Jeff’s neck.

“Up!” Kyler squeaked excitedly. “Brea’fast!”

“Ugh. Tell your siblings to make you breakfast,” Jeff commented.

“Papa, yuh know dey sweepin,” Avalon giggled as she used both hands to push strands of her strawberry blonde hair out of her face. Riker smiled and easily grabbed a hair tie from the bedside table to pull her hair into a ponytail. Avalon looked back at him and smiled, nose scrunched up.

“You could always wake them up too,” Riker added as he kissed Avalon’s nose.

“Wast time Wasey yell at me,” Kyler chirped as he rolled onto his knees and bounced slightly. Jeff hummed and rolled over onto his side in order to pull Kyler to his chest.

“Yeah. Lase is grumpy in the mornings, huh?” Jeff asked.

“Gee, I wonder where she gets it from,” Riker chuffed with a smirk as he got off of the bed and scooped Avalon up as she giggled. Jeff smiled innocently and then nudged Kyler in Riker’s direction as well. Kyler giggled excitedly and extended his arms to Riker, who smiled and scooped up the two year old to place on his free hip.

“If you get ‘em in their seats, I’ll get started on breakfast,” Jeff said as he pushed himself off the bed. Riker simply hummed and kissed Jeff’s cheek before leaving the room to head into the kitchen.

“Morning, Mr. Castellan,” Hayden chirped in greeting from where she was sitting at the island with a bowl of cereal.

“Morning,” Riker greeted as he placed Avalon in her seat.

“You up earwy,” Kyler commented at Hayden as Riker placed him in his seat. Hayden smiled over at Kyler and nodded once.

“I went for a run before it got too hot. That way I can just spend the afternoon in the lake,” Hayden replied. Kyler hummed in understanding and began to kick his feet against the seat below him. Avalon giggled and did the same as her brother.

“Morning, Hayden,” Jeff said as he walked into the kitchen and pat her shoulder.

“Morning,” Hayden said as she spooned more cereal into her mouth.

“It’s nice to know that at least one of the college students gets up before noon,” Jeff added. Hayden snorted into her cereal and smirked.

“We all know that Lase and Dev probably won’t emerge for a while. Ryan may be up soon, though. I went in there to change when I got back and he was rolling around on the bed grumbling to himself about Eric,” Hayden said. Riker and Jeff immediately groaned, causing Avalon and Kyler to look between them.

“Ewic come?” Avalon asked, eyes wide.

“No, baby bean. Eric is not coming,” Riker told her as he smoothed a hand over her head.

“Good. Don’t wike him,” Avalon whispered loudly.

“No one does,” Ryan grumbled in greeting as he walked into the kitchen, hair in disarray on top of his head and eyes bloodshot.

“Aw, baby boy,” Jeff immediately cooed, opening his arms to Ryan who gratefully fell into Jeff’s arms. Jeff crooned and kissed Ryan’s temple as he ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

“Wy, you thad?” Kyler asked with a small tilt to his head as he stared at his older brother with interest.

“More annoyed,” Ryan replied with a smile as he walked over to kiss Kyler’s forehead. “Thanks for the concern, beany.”

“Mhm!” Kyler twittered happily through a smile.

“Ewic mean,” Avalon commented airily as she tapped her juice cup in front of her.

“That’s why I broke up with him,” Ryan said as he flopped down into a seat next to Hayden, who gave her friend a small smile as she bumped their shoulders together. Ryan smiled and nudged her back.

“A few years too late, nerd,” Lasey scoffed as she flounced into the kitchen with a swing in her hips.

“Shut up, douche,” Ryan spat. Lasey stuck her tongue out at Ryan, who reached out to pinch her arm in retaliation. Lasey squawked and slapped Ryan’s hand while Riker and Jeff both sighed and the twins giggled.

“Be nice to each other, jesus,” Jeff huffed out as he set fruit and yogurt down in front of the twins, who both hummed and smiled in thanks as Jeff ran a hand over each of their heads.

“It’s been nineteen years, Jeffry. I think the effort is void,” Riker commented tiredly as he easily caught Avalon’s spoon when she accidentally lost grip of it and tossed it towards the floor.

“Tank yuh, Daddy,” Avalon snuffled with her usual nose crinkle. Riker smiled down at her and pinched her cheek lightly.

“You’re just annoyed with me and Ry because you like the beanies more than us,” Lasey chattered as she opened the refrigerator.

“I would if I were them,” Hayden cackled. “You and Ry are terrible.”

“Yeah, but at least you like me more than Lasey. Devin has gone to the dark side,” Ryan said with a chuckle. Lasey looked back at Ryan then with one eyebrow raised while Hayden barked out a laugh.

“That’s because he and Lasey get intimate. Devin doesn’t roll your way, or else I’m sure you two would be,” Hayden laughed.

“Probably,” Jeff snorted as he pat Hayden on the head. Hayden just smiled and rolled her eyes before she got up to put her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher.

“Ugh. Let’s not talk about me and Ryan getting intimate. Gross,” Devin yawned as he stumbled into the kitchen and rubbed at his eyes.

“You’re a jackass,” Ryan hissed out as he pinched Devin. Devin squawked indignantly and jumped away from Ryan.

“Don’t be a dick! You know I didn’t mean it like that!” Devin yelped.

“Don’t care!” Ryan replied. Hayden sighed heavily and walked up behind Ryan and wrapped her arms around him.

“C’mon. Outside, boo,” Hayden added. Ryan grumbled but then followed Hayden easily, feet shuffling along the floor.

“Wyan otay?” Kyler asked with wide eyes as he looked between Riker, Jeff, Lasey, and Devin.

“Yeah. He’s okay. Just a few bumps in the road,” Jeff replied. “Don’t worry about it and finish your breakfast so we can go outside.”

“Go on boat?” Avalon asked with hopeful eyes.

“Not today, beany girl,” Riker told her. Avalon pouted dramatically even as she turned back to her breakfast.

“Mhm. We’re just gonna hang out on the dock today,” Jeff added as he grabbed Kyler’s empty plate. Kyler smiled in thanks before he turned back to his yogurt. Then, they all turned as they heard a loud, high-pitched yawn, quickly followed by the sound of claws padding quickly across the floor. With a jangle of tags, Ryan’s puppy Hestia appeared, tail high in the air and eyes still slightly bleary. She immediately padded over to them and nipped at Riker’s ankle before she trot around the table, eyes searching for Ryan.

“Ryan’s outside, Hestia,” Riker told the puppy, who looked up at him and blinked once, curve of her tail flopping to one side.

“Ry! Call for Hestia!” Jeff yelled.

“Hesty! Outside, baby!” Ryan immediately piped up. Hestia immediately began to pant happily and trotted towards the back door, nearly tripping over her own feet as she hopped out onto the deck. Kyler and Avalon both giggled around their mouthfuls of yogurt and kicked their feet.

“I still can’t believe you let him get a puppy,” Lasey huffed with an eye roll.

“We didn’t _let_ him do anything. He came home for spring break with a two month old puppy and we couldn’t very well tell him to get rid of her,” Riker countered.

“Yeah. That was his binge adoption after Eric called him while drunk once,” Devin snorted. “I thought Hayds was gonna murder him when she walked into our apartment to see him standing in the middle of the living room holding a puppy in the air with torn tissues in her mouth.”

“I wike Hesty,” Avalon hummed happily.

“Yah. Fwuffy and coot,” Kyler agreed before making a small noise with his mouth.

“Yes, she’s very cute,” Jeff commented as he grabbed the twin’s bowls to place in the dishwasher while Riker cleaned off their faces and hands.

“We go outhide now?” Avalon asked as she looked between Riker and Jeff.

“You’ve gotta get dressed first,” Riker replied.

“Mkay,” Avalon squeaked as Riker placed her back on her feet before doing the same with Kyler.

“Lase, go help the beanies,” Jeff commented easily as he dropped bread into the toaster for himself and Riker. Lasey made a noise but then trailed after her younger siblings as they skipped down the hallway to their bedroom.

“Ah! Hestia!” Hayden’s voice suddenly squawked while Ryan laughed hysterically.

“Is she chewing Hayds’ hair?” Devin cackled excitedly as he bolted out the back door.

“I hate you!” Hayden exclaimed as Devin began to laugh manically.

“Aw, Hesty, baby. C’mere,” Ryan crooned as Riker and Jeff walked out onto the back porch to see Hestia prancing proudly back over to Ryan with her tail in the air. Ryan smiled widely and allowed the five month old puppy to scramble into his lap.

“Don’t let your puppy attack people, Ry. That’s bad manners,” Jeff commented as he sat down in one of the chairs.

“Pff. Hayden hardly qualifies as _people_ ,” Ryan scoffed.

“Hey!” Hayden squawked indignantly as she slapped Ryan’s arm, who simply laughed. Ryan cackled loudly as he scratched at Hestia’s ears.

“C’mon. You’re Hesty’s favorite aunt. She’s gotta pick on you sometimes,” Ryan replied. Hayden smiled and rolled her eyes at that before she reached out to scratch Hestia’s muzzle lightly.

“Hey! I heard that!” Lasey called from inside. “ _I_ should be the favorite aunt!”

“In your dreams! Hayden is the one who has helped me the most with Hestia’s training! Get off your high horse,” Ryan exclaimed as Hestia wriggled around in Ryan’s lap at the mention of her name.

“Don’t care! I’m your big sister!” Lasey countered as she sauntered out onto the deck with Kyler on her hip and Avalon toddling along in front of her.

“Be a better one, then,” Ryan scoffed as he allowed Avalon to nuzzle into his side while she reached out to pat Hestia’s head.

“He’s gotcha there, baby girl,” Jeff cooed as he kissed Lasey’s temple even as she rolled her eyes.

“I’m a flippin’ delight,” Lasey countered as she cocked her hip to one side and placed her free hand on it. Devin looked up at her then, one eyebrow raised. Lasey looked over at him with a smirk and rolled her eyes. “Put your eyes back in your head, shuck-face.”

“God! Do not ruin one of the best series of my life with your weird sex crap!” Ryan yelped indignantly.

“Seriously. You two are so gross,” Hayden hissed out as she pulled her short hair into a ponytail, hair falling out of the bottom.

“Worse than the videos of Daddy and Papa everyone has showed us,” Ryan added as he shifted to pull Avalon into his lap.

“Wotta bideos of Daddy and Papa?” Avalon asked as she blinked her large eyes up at Ryan, who smiled down at his younger sister and hugged her to his chest.

“Yeah. They were on TV and in movies, remember?” Ryan asked as he pressed a loud kiss to Avalon’s cheek.

“Wike prince pway?” Kyler asked as he bounced on Lasey’s hip.

“No. That was a show we did in college. Addie wrote it,” Riker told him as he pulled Kyler onto his own hip.

“Cowege wike Wasey and Wyan?” Kyler asked as he scrunched up his nose.

“Mhm. Exactly like that,” Riker replied as he poked at Kyler’s stomach. Kyler snuffled out a giggle and buried his face in Riker’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I even go to the same college Daddy and Papa went to. I visited their old dorm building once,” Ryan said.

“Mhm. That’s how you met me,” Hayden chirped with a scrunched nose as Hestia stumbled into her lap. Ryan smiled and nodded in agreement as he leaned over into Hayden’s side.

“Yeah, and Dev and I are the gross ones,” Lasey scoffed.

“Well, they’re not dating,” Devin commented with a shrug.

“Hayden, how cuh you no date?” Avalon asked sweetly as she looked over at Hayden, who was scratching Hestia’s ears. Hayden smiled over at Avalon brightly and then reached out to tap Avalon’s nose lightly.

“Because your big brother is the only man I need in my life right now,” Hayden added with a small tilt of her head. Avalon giggled gleefully and pat at Hayden’s knee.

“Good,” Avalon huffed out. “You good wiff him.”

“That’s why I chose her,” Ryan chuckled as he hugged Avalon tightly to his chest and swayed back and forth. Avalon released a screeched giggle and then turned in Ryan’s arms in order to bury her face in his neck and blow against it. Ryan barked out a laugh and then did the same to Avalon, who screeched happily.

“C’mon. Let’s go down to the water,” Hayden said as she shooed Hestia out of her lap in order to stand up. Kyler immediately let out an excited squeal and launched himself at Hayden, who easily caught the two year old. Ryan smiled and followed Hayden’s example, a giggling Avalon perched on his hip.

“Race you!” Ryan squeaked as he took off down the stairs.

“Cheater!” Hayden squawked indignantly as she took off after Ryan, who cackled manically over his shoulder.

“Win!” Avalon exclaimed happily as Ryan splashed into the water.

“Always victorious!” Ryan bugled as he tossed Avalon up into the air as she giggled loudly.

“Only because you’re a cheater,” Hayden laughed as she splashed into the water behind Ryan and slapped his butt. Ryan released a squeak and then turned to Hayden quickly.

“We don’t goose people when they are holding their little siblings in a lake, _Hayden Reese_ ,” Ryan hissed.

“Oh, what a stick in the mud,” Hayden giggled as she kicked water in Ryan’s direction. Avalon and Kyler both squealed in excitement at that and then attempted to wriggle out of Ryan and Hayden’s arms. Both teens chuckled and placed the toddlers down carefully in the water, where they immediately began to splash the water.

“Toddlers. So easily entertained,” Lasey sighed as she watched her baby siblings and leaned into Devin’s side.

“Mhm. Not at the stage yet where they need sex as a form of entertainment,” Riker threw over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs of the deck, leaving Lasey spluttering in his wake while Jeff burst out laughing.

“Hark who’s talking, Mr. C!” Devin retorted.

“Mmh, point. But we were never as bad as you and Lase,” Jeff countered with a smirk as he sauntered after Riker.

“I don’t know if that’s true, Papa,” Lasey hummed. “Ry and I have heard some stories.”

“We know,” Jeff replied with a wink as he caught up to Riker and placed a hand on the small of his back. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes even as he kissed Jeff’s cheek.

“Daddy! Papa!” the twins squeaked excitedly as they noticed Riker and Jeff approaching. They both smiled widely and plodded out to where the twins were sitting in the water before sitting down with them.

“Fithy,” Avalon commented happily as she pointed to a minnow that was by Ryan’s foot. Ryan gasped dramatically and jumped away, which caused both twins to giggle hysterically. Hayden smiled and then tackled Ryan into the water.

“Don’t injure each other,” Riker commented off handedly as Ryan came back up spluttering while Hayden was laughing madly.

“No promises!” Ryan replied as he grabbed onto Hayden’s arm and dragged her towards deeper water even as she continued to laugh.

“Thilly,” Kyler giggled with a nose scrunch before he turned his attention back to the water and sand in front of him.

“Yes, they’re very silly,” Jeff agreed as he pushed Kyler’s bangs out of his face. Kyler hummed happily, and then both he and Avalon squealed as Hestia splashed into the water happily, tongue lolling out of her mouth.

“Easy, Hestia,” Riker said, holding an arm out in front of the twins so the puppy wouldn’t barrel into them. Hestia simply licked Riker’s arm and then began to slosh further out into the water to swim to Ryan.

“Aw, good girl! Look at you go! C’mon, baby!” Ryan cooed happily as he clapped in Hestia’s direction. Hayden bugled out happily as well, slapping the water lightly to encourage the puppy.

“Don’t let your dog drown!” Lasey squawked.

“Shut up, fart breath!” Ryan chirped in false happiness in order to not deter Hestia, who he easily scooped up out of the water when she reached him. Ryan cooed at Hestia happily and kissed her muzzle repeatedly. Hestia released a happy, little bark and licked Ryan’s cheek, then Hayden’s hand when it was presented to her.

“Wasey and Wyan mean,” Avalon commented airily as she swished her hands through the water.

“Yuh. We no do dat,” Kyler added.

“Neber,” Avalon agreed sternly. Riker and Jeff both chuckled and then kissed the top of the twins heads.

“And we will remind you of this when you’re older and tearing each other’s hair out,” Jeff snorted. Avalon smiled widely up at Jeff then, nose scrunched and tongue poking out from between her teeth.

“We nice,” Avalon added even as she wiggled her toes in Kyler’s direction. Kyler giggled and did the same in response as he slapped one, small hand against the surface of the water.

“Aw, you say that now. But when you get older the hormones are gonna kick in and you’re gonna kick each other’s butts,” Riker crooned as he smoothed down Avalon’s hair.

“ _Neber_ ,” Kyler grunted seriously. “Avie gon’ be mah bethtetht fran foreber.”

“You keep that attitude, little bean,” Jeff hummed as he kissed the top of Kyler’s hair. Kyler and Avalon both nodded once with finality then before they turned their attention back to the water in front of them and digging their toes into the sand.

Riker and Jeff smiled at each other then, stretching their legs out on either sides of the twins in order to tangle their toes together. Jeff prodded at Riker’s calf with his toes and Riker snorted before he did the same in response.

“Don’t start insanity, it’s calm,” Riker hissed out. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes, even as he looked over where Ryan and Hayden were encouraging Hestia to swim, then to the twins who were splashing their hands in the water, and then finally to Lasey and Devin who were curled together on a chair on the porch.

“Hm. You’re right,” Jeff breathed. Riker hummed in agreement and then leaned back on his palms in the water. Jeff simply chuckled and nudged Riker’s leg with his toes again before he copied the position, both of them keeping their eyes on the twins who were giggling to themselves and enjoying the lake.

000000

“Daddy,” a small voice whispered, quickly followed by a poke to the cheek. Riker snuffled into his pillow and released a small groan. A small giggle sounded before Riker felt the sheets pulling at the side of the bed before he felt small hands scrabbling at his back. Another small giggle followed, as well as another flurry of hands.

“Daaaaddy,” another small voice sang. “We gah you.”

“You twapped.”

“Oh yeah?” Riker asked as he suppressed a yawn and turned his head to quirk an eyebrow at both twins who were perched proudly on top of his back.

“Yah,” Avalon giggled happily as she slapped her small hands against his shoulders. “Papa say wake up.”

“Did he?” Riker asked as he shifted slightly as to not topple the twins off of him. Though, they both giggled and rolled off of him before snuggling into his chest once he had rolled onto his back.

“Uh huh. He say Judey gon’ be here thoon,” Kyler hummed as he nuzzled into Riker’s armpit. Riker snorted and ruffled Kyler’s hair before he stretched his arms above his head.

“Well, if Jude and co. are gonna be here soon, you beanies need to let me up from the bed,” Riker yawned.

“Neber,” Avalon whispered with wide eyes before she flopped down onto his chest. Riker chuckled and shifted to wrap his arms around both twins as Kyler wiggled up next to Avalon.

“Don’t ya want to play with Spenc once they get here?” Riker asked.

“Nah. Bed all day,” Kyler replied as he scrunched up his nose happily. Riker huffed out a small laugh and shook his head.

“C’mon. Get up,” Riker added as he pat each of their backs. Avalon released a loud, stubborn groan even as she rolled off of Riker’s chest. Kyler simply released a small growl and crawled up the bed to wiggle his way beneath the pillows. Riker barked out a laugh and then swat at Kyler’s butt as he got off the bed. Kyler yelped and then burrowed beneath the blankets so none of his body was exposed. Avalon giggled and then dropped on top of her brother. Kyler grunted and then giggled.

“Riker!” Jeff suddenly called out.

“I’m up!” Riker replied. “However the beanies refuse to leave the bed!”

“Oh, do they?” Ryan asked with a smirk as he darted into the room and then swept Avalon up. She released a screeched giggle and flailed her limbs around. Riker smiled and shook his head, easily catching Kyler as the toddler scrambled out from beneath the blankets and launched himself at his father.

“You hurt your sister and you’re in it, Ry!” Jeff yelled.

“Oh, calm down! She’s fine and Dad’s here!” Ryan replied with an eye roll as he placed Avalon on his hip.

“Don’t care!” Jeff called out.

“Calm down, Jeffry,” Riker commented as he walked into a kitchen and smacked a kiss to Jeff’s cheek. Jeff huffed out a stubborn breath and reached out to pinch Riker’s side. Riker simply smiled and then placed Kyler on top of the kitchen island. Avalon made a small noise then and reached out towards the counter. Ryan smiled and rolled his eyes even as he placed the toddler on top of the island next to her brother.

“When is the fart face getting here?” Ryan asked as he walked over to the refrigerator to grab a yogurt.

“Should be in a few minutes. She texted when they left,” Jeff replied. “And be nice to your older sister.”

“I’m nicer to Jude than I am Lasey,” Ryan snorted with a shrug.

“That’s a true statement,” Hayden yawned as she walked into the kitchen with a sleepy Hestia on her heels. Ryan smiled widely and then leaned down to scoop Hestia up.

“Hesty no foo’ball, Wy,” Kyler commented even as Hestia panted happily and easily settled against Ryan’s side.

“I know, but I’m gonna hold her like this for as long as I can,” Ryan replied before he placed some yogurt on his finger in order to let Hestia lick it off. Hayden smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked over to ruffle Ryan’s hair.

“So, bets on how long before Lasey and Devin emerge?” Jeff asked.

“Ten bucks says Luca runs in and jumps on them,” Ryan immediately chirped.

“Ten bucks says it is both Luca and Spencer,” Riker countered.

“Oo, good counter,” Ryan hissed out

“Twenty on Leon,” Jeff added in with a smirk.

“God, you guys are weird,” Hayden huffed out as she sat down at the island with a bowl of fruit. Kyler and Avalon both giggled and reached out to snatch a few grapes. Hayden simply smiled and rolled her eyes at the toddlers.

“We know. But family bets are always gonna be a thing,” Riker commented as he walked up behind Avalon to braid her hair. She made a small noise but then easily settled back against Riker’s stomach.

“Mhm. We’ve been taking bets with our siblings ever since we started acting,” Jeff hummed. “Good thing we always won because we couldn’t access the money we made until we were eighteen.”

“Aunt Alyssa and Uncle Curt are still bitter about those bets too,” Ryan snorted as he threw away his yogurt container and then shifted to hold Hestia with both arms.

“Again, you guys are weird,” Hayden said as she pulled Kyler into her lap. “Like, what family makes bets with each other?”

“The Castellans,” they all replied in unison.

“Speaking of which, Jeffry. You still owe me money,” Riker hummed as he tied off Avalon’s hair.

“For what?” Jeff yelped as he turned to Riker with wide eyes. Riker quirked an eyebrow and looked over at Ryan, who was making kissy faces at Hestia while she licked his face. “Nuh uh. You didn’t fully win. We never said anything about a puppy.”

“We didn’t put in specifics. It was just that he would do something drastic with no real thought process on it,” Riker replied.

“Wait, what?” Ryan asked as he looked up.

“You’re a fookin’ cheater, you giant pain in my butt,” Jeff grumbled as he walked over to pinch Riker’s ass, both of them purposely ignoring Ryan. Riker released a giggle and then pulled Jeff to his chest forcefully in order to blow kissed against Jeff’s cheeks even as Jeff squawked indignantly.

“God, do you guys ever act like _adults_?” Jude’s voice suddenly asked. Riker and Jeff both stopped and looked over at Jude with wide eyes. Luca chuckled at Jude’s side, Spencer clinging to his back.

“Jude, you know the answer to that question,” Leon chuckled as he placed a hand between her shoulder blades. Jude smiled and rolled her eyes even as she nodded.

“True,” she agreed.

“Erryone here!” Avalon suddenly squeaked, throwing her hands into the air. Kyler laughed and reached out to pull lightly at Avalon’s toes, who squeaked and threw herself into Riker’s chest. Riker grunted and then shifted Avalon to place her on his hip.

“God, warning, munchkin,” Riker told her. Avalon smiled innocently up at Riker and then nuzzled into his chest.

“It’s your fault your children are like that,” Jude commented as she placed her bag by the hallway.

“Hey, I’m a freakin’ delight,” Ryan countered with a miffed expression.

“Uh huh, su- _since when do you have a puppy_?” Jude exclaimed as she finally looked over at Ryan who was still holding Hestia. At the mention of the word _puppy_ , Hestia turned her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

“Oh, I thought I told you about this,” Ryan said as he shifted Hestia slightly.

“Same,” Riker and Jeff chuckled.

“That doesn’t answer the question!” Jude exclaimed.

“Well, I’ve had her since about a week before spring break,” Ryan said.

“Yeah. I came home one day to our apartment in complete chaos with torn tissues everywhere,” Hayden snorted as she allowed Kyler to play with the ends of her hair.

“Hey, she’s gotten a lot better since then!” Ryan defended. Hayden smiled and rolled her eyes.

“I know. I’ve done a lot of her training as well because Devin couldn’t be bothered to help,” Hayden commented.

“Speaking of Devin, where is he?” Luca asked with a glint in his eye.

“He and Lase are still sleeping,” Riker replied.

“ _Yes_ ,” Luca hissed before trotting off with Spencer giggling on his back. Riker smiled widely then and looked between Ryan and Jeff.

“You both owe me money,” he said. Ryan groaned loudly and Jeff scrunched up his nose stubbornly.

“Does it have to be in money?” Jeff suddenly asked.

“ _Gross_!” Hayden, Ryan, and Jude exclaimed in unison while Jeff smiled innocently. Riker huffed out a breath and shifted Avalon on his hip.

“I guess not since we share a bank account,” Riker hummed.

“Ew, _c’mon_ , Daddy. We’re already here for your anniversary. I don’t wanna hear it,” Jude complained while Leon snorted next to her.

“You should know better by now,” Leon added before he kissed her cheek.

“Doesn’t mean we wanna hear about it,” Ryan grumbled. Hayden hummed in agreement before they all turned as they heard a series of yelps come from one of the bedrooms.

“God, I hate this family!” Lasey squawked.

“That’s rude, Lasey!” Luca exclaimed.

“You’re rude, you little turd. Both you and Spencer,” Lasey grumbled as Devin chuckled.

“Your fault for still being asleep, lazy bum,” Luca replied as he came darting out of the room with Spencer clutched in his arms.

“Wasey _gumpy_ ,” Spencer giggled as she wiggled her way out of her older brother’s arms.

“Uh huh. Erry day,” Kyler commented with a small smile while Avalon giggled and then tried to worm her way out of Riker’s arms. Riker placed Avalon on her feet and she immediately skipped down the hallway to poke her head into Lasey and Devin’s room.

“Up time! Day!” Avalon squeaked.

“Oh my god, _shut up_ , Avalon,” Lasey grumbled. Avalon blew a raspberry in Lasey’s direction and then came skipping back down the hallway and latched onto Riker’s legs.

“We go out now?” Avalon asked as she looked up at Riker.

“Sure. You g’head out with Ryan and Hayden,” Riker said as he ran a hand over the top of Avalon’s hair. Kyler released an excited _whoop_ and thrust his small fists into the air as Hayden smiled and stood up.

“Ry, exchange your dog for your baby sister and let’s go,” Hayden said.

“Aye, aye,” Ryan replied as he plopped Hestia on the floor and picked up Avalon. Hestia made a small noise, but then easily plodded off after Ryan, tail high in the air.

“Puppy!” Spencer squeaked as she toddled off after Hestia, Luca behind her. Jude looked over at Riker and Jeff then with raised eyebrows.

“You let him get a puppy?” Jude asked.

“God no,” Jeff laughed as he began to clean up.

“He showed up at home with her for spring break. Apparently he went out and adopted her after a night where Eric drunk-dialed him,” Riker added as he accepted dishes from Jeff to put into the dishwasher.

“Ah, that makes a bit more sense, then,” Leon hummed as he sat down at the island. Jude hummed in agreement and leaned against Leon’s back.

“How’s he holding up with all that, by the way?” Jude asked. Riker and Jeff exchanged a glance.

“Depends on the day, but in general pretty well,” Riker said.

“Hayden keeps us updated. Especially when they’re at school,” Jeff added. “Eric’s lucky we don’t find him and murder him, to be honest.”

“I hear that,” Lasey yawned as she walked into the kitchen and stretched her arms over her head, Devin behind her. “I know I nearly did one weekend.”

“We know, baby girl,” Riker said. Lasey simply smiled then and scrunched up her nose. Devin chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“Hello, by the way,” Lasey said as she walked over to hug both Jude and Leon.

“Morning,” Leon replied with a chuckle as he pat her cheek. Jude simply smiled and pressed a kiss to Lasey’s temple.

“Your children are devils, just to let you know,” Lasey added.

“We know,” Jude hummed in response. “They learn it from watching you, though.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Devin snorted. Lasey made a stubborn noise and reached out to slap Devin, who yelped.

“Don’t be violent,” Jeff said airily.

“Don’t tell me what to do. I’m an adult,” Lasey huffed in response before she stalked out towards the deck. Devin chuckled and easily caught up to her, his hand finding the small of her back on the way.

“Gotcha!” Kyler squeaked, immediately barreling into Lasey’s legs as soon as she was out on the deck. Lasey squawked but then giggled as she leaned down to scoop Kyler up and toss him above her head.

“Now I got you!” Lasey replied as Kyler giggled and then pulled lightly at Lasey’s hair so she would lower him to her hip. Hestia went running by then, releasing small yips as Avalon and Spencer ran after her.

“Don’t pull her tail!” Ryan exclaimed from somewhere to the side of the deck.

“Hey! Away from the stairs!” Hayden called out.

“I got it!” Luca replied as he darted passed to close the gate to the stairs that had been installed a few years back.

“God, our kids are special,” Jude breathed out as she watched the chaos out on the deck as Devin caught Luca around the middle and flung the ten year old over his shoulder.

“To say the least,” Jeff agreed as they watched the three toddlers run around the deck with their hands in the air.

“At least they’re entertaining,” Riker hummed. Leon, Jude, and Jeff all hummed in agreement as they watched Hayden and Ryan start to chase the toddlers in circles with Hestia behind them, her tail high in the air and tongue lolling out of her mouth.

000000

“Blow!” Avalon squeaked urgently as she trot over to Riker with a marshmallow that was ablaze at the end of her stick. Riker chuckled and obliged before he pulled the toddler into his lap.

“You didn’t burn yourself at all, did you?” Riker asked as he pressed his cheek to hers.

“Nuh uh,” Avalon replied with a small shake of her head as she blew small breaths onto the marshmallow to cool it down.

“Gee, nice to know you care about when _I_ burn myself,” Lasey scoffed.

“You’re twenty, not two,” Jeff commented off handedly as Kyler toddled up to him and climbed into his lap.

“Yeah, there is definitely more concern over the two year old before the older sibling,” Jude hummed even as she hugged Luca, who blew a raspberry.

“It’s inhumane,” Luca countered.

“If that’s what helps you sleep at night, Pup,” Leon chuckled as he grabbed the stick out of Spencer’s hand before she burned herself. Spencer simply made a stubborn noise and then stuck her tongue out at her father, who smiled and then pulled her in to kiss her forehead.

“Yeah. It’s not like we didn’t have the same concerns for you when you were two,” Ryan said as he pulled Hestia away from the fire. “It’s not our fault you don’t remember it, little dude.”

“Oh, shut up,” Luca grumbled as he made a face at Ryan, who smiled innocently in response.

“That and you’re definitely more self-sufficient than most kids your age. God knows I was still a giant mess at your age,” Lasey snorted.

“God, you were,” Leon breathed. “The amount of times I witnessed you nearly topple down the stairs in the mornings was ridiculous.”

“That still happens,” Ryan mumbled quietly as Hayden giggled and Devin muffled his laughter.

“That’s only because you were practically _living_ with us,” Lasey retorted. Leon simply smiled and shrugged in response while Jude hummed and hugged Luca a little tighter.

“How come you were living with Gampa and Jeff?”  Luca asked as he looked back at Leon with a confused expression. Leon smiled and ruffled Luca’s hair.

“Because that’s when Mommy was pregnant with you. She lived with Riker and Jeff in that time,” Leon replied. Jude hummed in agreement and pressed a kiss to the top of Luca’s head.

“How come?” Luca asked as he turned his gaze to Jude, who heaved out a sigh.

“Gamma wasn’t very happy with me at the time. I was younger than Ryan is now when I had you and she didn’t quite support that decision,” Jude told him. Luca’s brows furrowed and the edges of his mouth turned down.

“Aw, Pup, don’t worry. Gamma turned right around once you were born. She loves you a lot and she wouldn’t give you up for the world,” Riker assured the ten year old.

“Mhm. And I know Daddy and I don’t regret having you. We may have been young, but you and your sister are the best things that have ever happened to us, even if you weren’t planned,” Jude hummed as she swayed Luca slightly.

“Definitely. You’re my favorite little man and you always will be,” Leon added as he reached over to ruffle Luca’s hair.

“I wubb you,” Spencer burbled out as she reached over to kiss her brother’s temple messily. Luca smiled at her even as he rolled his eyes.

“Love you too, Spenc,” he replied.

“God, you’d think I would be used to the sappiness of this family by now, but I’m not,” Devin huffed out.

“Dude, you better get used to it if you marry Lase and have kids,” Ryan snorted. Hayden immediately began to cackle while both Lasey and Devin looked over at Ryan with wide eyes. Ryan simply shrugged and turned back to his own marshmallow.

“Wasey and Debin not marry?” Kyler asked then, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

“What? No!” Lasey yelped. “We are not married! Where did you get that idea?”

“Daddy and Papa. Dey thay you marry,” Avalon commented easily as she tried to lick the stickiness from the marshmallow off of her fingers. Lasey immediately glared over at Riker and Jeff, who both smiled innocently.

“C’mon, you guys are basically married,” Jeff said. “Like, even when school is in session one of you always drives out to see the other on weekends as long as you have time.”

“So what?” Devin asked defensively.

“Shut up. You two are basically married,” Hayden commented as she fed Ryan a marshmallow since he still had his arms wrapped around Hestia. “Like, you’re ridiculously sappy and crap when you’re alone together and take time out to visit each other and call each other every night. It’s like a married couple who live in different parts of town.”

“Yep,” Ryan agreed as he gave Hayden a high-five.

“God, I hate this family,” Lasey grumbled as she fell against Devin’s side.

“Lies bad,” Spencer told Lasey with an authoritative tone. Lasey made a face at Spencer in response, to which Spencer retaliated.

“Good thing everyone is mature,” Riker chuckled as he allowed Avalon to slide out of his lap to get another marshmallow.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Jude snorted as she rolled her eyes.

“Hey, we’ve gotten better,” Jeff replied.

“Yeah, because you hit your forties,” Ryan laughed. Jude smiled and sent a wink in Ryan’s direction. Riker and Jeff both simply shrugged.

“Whatever. I’m going back inside,” Lasey huffed as she pushed up from the chair she was on. Devin immediately hopped up after here and latched onto her hand.

“Be responsible!” Riker called out.

“Shut up, Daddy!” Lasey replied as she and Devin turned down the hallway to the bedrooms.

“I think we’re lucky she hasn’t gotten pregnant yet,” Leon commented with a small snort.

“Nah. She has those birth control bar thingies in her arm,” Jeff hummed as he handed Kyler a piece of graham cracker.

“Mhm. She’s had them updated though, right?” Jude asked. “Because I know she’s had them since she was, like, seventeen.”

“Yeah. She went back in last month to get her new ones,” Riker replied. “She knows she doesn’t want kids anytime soon.”

“Good. Could you imagine little Lasey and Devins running around?” Luca asked with raised eyebrows.

“Good god,” Hayden hissed out while Ryan looked horrified.

“Please, let’s not talk about this,” Ryan added.

“Wasey no hab babies?” Avalon asked as she climbed back into Riker’s lap.

“Not for a while,” Riker replied as he pushed Avalon’s stray hairs out of her face.

“I mean, she’s only four years younger than you guys when you had her,” Ryan said with a shrug.

“Yeah, but we’d been together since we were seventeen and knew we wanted kids,” Jeff countered. “There was never a question about whether we wanted kids or not. Most of our family was surprised it took us over a year after we got married to have a kid.”

“As someone who witnessed the freak outs of all of their friends, I agree,” Jude laughed. “Selena and Lily literally tackled them to the ground.”

“Yeah, so did Curt and Alyssa,” Jeff grumbled. “Darren got caught in the crossfire.”

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in agreement. “No one tackled us when we announced the beanies, though.”

“Why mot?” Kyler asked as he looked between Riker and Jeff.

“People were more shocked when we told them about you and Avie. There was a sixteen year gap where we didn’t have any kids,” Jeff replied.

“Mhm. Gramma was very excited though,” Riker said. “She was even more excited to learn that you would be both Papa’s and mine genetically.”

“Wyan and Wasey not bofe yours?” Avalon asked with wide eyes.

“Nope. The technology to be able to do that didn’t exist at the time. Lasey is Papa’s and I’m Daddy’s. Martie is our biological mom, though,” Ryan told her.

“And that still explains _so much_ about Lasey,” Leon breathed, which made Jude, Riker, Jeff, and Ryan all snort with laughter.

“Wait, how come I haven’t met this _Martie_?” Hayden asked, clearly offended. Ryan heaved out a sigh and adjusted Hestia in his lap carefully since the puppy had fallen asleep.

“Because she refuses to visit me at college. She’s convinced she’s gonna walk in on me with a guy and has claimed _many times_ she doesn’t wanna see it again,” Ryan told her. Hayden grunted and made a face.

“Hey, it is a valid accusation if you knew what our house was like when Ryan and Eric were in their prime,” Jeff pointed out. “You were terrible.”

“Hey, at least it wasn’t public places like Uncle Darren and Uncle Dalton,” Ryan countered.

“He’s got a point there,” Jude hummed with a shrug.

“Whatever. I want to meet your bio mom,” Hayden huffed out with a pout. Ryan smiled and rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure you will soon enough,” Ryan told her.

“Yeah, like tomorrow soon,” Riker laughed.

“ _What_?” Ryan yelped, causing the twins and Spencer to jump slightly.

“Mhm. She, Jay, and Caron are coming out for the day tomorrow,” Riker said. “I thought we’d told you.”

“You did not!” Ryan exclaimed. “Can I sic Martie on Lasey and Devin?”

“No, you cannot,” Jeff said. “She’s already walked in on them once and complained about it for nearly two weeks afterward.”

“Ugh, cheese on a cracker,” Ryan grumbled. Hayden burst into a fit of giggles and looked at Ryan with raised eyebrows. “Shut up! I can’t swear in front of the impressionable ears that are present! God!”

“Aw, it was just funny because you swear like a sailor at school,” Hayden cooed as she pat Ryan’s cheek.

“Wyan go on boat?” Kyler asked with his head tilted to the side slightly.

“Yeah. He goes on lots of boats while we’re at school,” Hayden giggled.

“He did at home too sometimes before the beans were born,” Jeff snorted.

“Mhm. Unless small children were around,” Jude agreed. “He discovered bad language in middle school and once he realized Daddy and Jeff didn’t care that much, the words just slipped into his regular speech.”

“Pretty much,” Ryan agreed with a small shrug.

“Bad word?” Avalon asked.

“Yeah. You’ll learn when you get older. But not now,” Riker told her as he hugged her to his chest. “For now you and Ky are our innocent, little beanies, mkay?”

“Mkay,” Avalon and Kyler hummed in unison as they sagged down into Riker and Jeff’s laps.

“I innothent?” Spencer asked as she looked between Jude and Leon.

“No, you are not. You wreak too much havoc,” Leon told her.

“Mhm. You more than make up for how good of a toddler your older brother was,” Jude added. Luca smiled smugly then and scrunched up his nose. “Oh, don’t get smug. You still went through your bad phases, they were just nowhere near as bad as Spencer’s.”

“Yeah, we can all attest to that,” Ryan snorted. Riker, Jeff, Leon, and Jude all hummed in agreement.

“Whatever. I’m still the better behaved child,” Luca snuffed.

“Yeah, for now,” Leon laughed. “Who knows what you’re gonna turn into as a teen.”

“True. I was perfectly pleasant until I hit puberty. And then I turned into a swearing monster who never closed doors and annoyed the crap out of his older sister,” Ryan commented.

“Better than Lasey who never wanted to put any clothes on,” Jeff retorted. Ryan hummed and nodded in agreement.

“But seriously, puberty is when everything goes haywire. I was also the good kid until I hit puberty, and then I started running and I would literally disappear for hours to run and my parents would have no idea where I was,” Hayden said. “That and I took it upon myself to redecorate my bedroom walls. My parents were not pleased.”

“I bet,” Ryan cackled. Hayden just smirked and rolled her eyes as she nudged Ryan’s shoulder with her own.

“Better than my sister who brought home a new boy every week,” Hayden said with a shrug.

“Oo, good point. We’re lucky that neither Lasey nor Ryan was that type,” Riker said. “Lasey only dated one guy in high school, as did Ryan.”

“What can I say, we’re both monogamous,” Ryan replied with a shrug.

“Good,” Jeff mumbled. “Instill that idea in your beanie siblings’ heads…unless one of them ends up being polyamorous. Then teach them the importance of being loyal.”

“That’s ridiculous since I’m pretty sure they both learned it from watching you,” Jude laughed. “So I’m sure Kyler and Avalon will be the same.”

“Pretty much,” Ryan agreed as he shifted Hestia in his lap again.

“Wha?” Avalon asked as she yawned and looked around at everyone.

“Nothing, baby bean,” Riker told her as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. “Just old people discussions.”

“Groth,” Kyler yawned as he nuzzled into Jeff’s chest.

“Mhm,” Spencer hummed in agreement.

“Mmh, is it bed time for the little ones?” Leon asked as he cuddled Spencer to himself. Spencer simply nodded in agreement as she rubbed at her eyes.

“Yah. Sweep in big bed?” Kyler asked as he blinked blearily up at Jeff, who smiled and pressed a kiss to Kyler’s forehead.

“Yeah. You and Avie can sleep with Daddy and me tonight,” Jeff replied as he adjusted the toddler in his arms and then stood up.

“Yipee,” Avalon bugled tiredly as Riker stood up.

“Remember to put the fire out before you go in,” Riker said as he looked back at Ryan and Hayden.

“Mhm,” they both chirped in response as Hayden pulled Luca into her lap.

“Night, Daddy, Papa,” Ryan added as he threw a smile in their direction.

“Night,” they both replied.

“Night, Daddy, Jeff,” Jude hummed quietly as she and Leon stopped at the room they were staying in.

“Night,” they both said while Riker pressed a quick kiss to Jude’s temple before he continued down the hallway.

“Good thing about this vacation is these two will be tuckered out for _days_ after we get home,” Jeff chuckled as they placed the twins carefully on the bed.

“Agreed,” Riker laughed as they both changed quickly and then climbed into bed.

“Love you,” Jeff hummed as he leaned over to kiss Riker lightly.

“Love you too,” Riker replied as they settled down for the night with the twins cuddled between them.

000000

The next morning when Riker walked into the living room, Ryan and Hayden were both there with furniture pushed out of the way as they stood in the middle of the room facing each other. Kyler glanced between them in confusion from Riker’s hip before he shrugged and struggled to be put down. Riker obliged and nudged Kyler towards the kitchen.

“May I ask why all the furniture is moved…?” Riker asked warily. Ryan looked over then and flashed Riker with a bright smile.

“Choreography practice!” Ryan chirped. Hayden smiled and looked back at Riker.

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna move everything back once we’re done,” Hayden added.

“I’m more baffled that you didn’t wake anyone up while moving the furniture,” Riker breathed as he followed Kyler’s complaints about being hungry.

“Stealthy as a fox, Daddy,” Ryan replied with a smile before he turned his attention back to Hayden.

“Mmh. How long have you been at this, by the way?” Riker asked as he placed Kyler in his seat at the island and got food for the two year old.

“Uuh, since two in the morning?” Hayden questioned Ryan, who hummed and nodded once in response. Riker looked over at the two of them with raised eyebrows as he washed and cut up fruit for Kyler.

“Eric drunk dialed again,” Ryan said in way of an explanation. Riker hummed in understanding then as he placed the fruit in front of Kyler.

“Tank yuh, Daddy,” Kyler twittered happily. Riker simply smiled and kissed the top of Kyler’s head.

“Why don’t you delete his number?” Riker asked. Ryan heaved out a breath then and waved his hands around.

“That doesn’t prevent _him_ from _calling me_ ,” Ryan added.

“Yeah. I even tried the whole _new phone, who dis_? Didn’t work. Eric still calls him,” Hayden commented as she dropped to the floor and sprawled out.

“Butt,” Kyler squawked. “He a butt.”

“Right you are, beanie bro,” Ryan replied with a smile as he stretched his arms over his head. Kyler smiled smugly before he turned back to his fruit, small feet swinging back and forth.

“’addy,” Avalon yawned as she padded up to Riker, one small fist rubbing at her eye while the other clutched her blanket.

“Morning, Avie,” Riker crooned as he picked her up.

“’tuff move,” Avalon commented as she took in the living room.

“Mhm. Ryan and Hayden have been working on choreography,” Riker told her. Avalon hummed and then nudged her nose into Riker’s cheek.

“Hungy,” she added.

“You brushed your teeth?” Riker asked. Avalon shook her head and scrunched up her nose. Riker chuckled and kissed her forehead before he headed back towards the bathroom. “You know you gotta brush your teeth before you can eat breakfast.”

“Yah,” Avalon yawned as Riker placed her on the bathroom counter. She immediately reached for her toothbrush and then held it out towards Riker to wait for toothpaste. Riker chuckled as he gave her some and she simply hummed in thanks as she started to brush her teeth.

“Food?” she asked as soon as she was done, an innocently smile plastered across her face.

“Yes, now you can have food,” Riker replied as he scooped her up and started back towards the kitchen, where he could hear Ryan and Hayden now singing [Evil Like Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMFWFaSauVU) from Descendants.

“And we’re gonna be _spiteful_!” Ryan sang loudly.

“Yes spiteful! That’s niiice,” Hayden sang in response, a slight giggle to her voice.

“You both know that you’re almost nineteen, right?” Riker asked with a quirked eyebrow as he placed Avalon in her seat next to Kyler. Hayden and Ryan immediately stopped and looked over at Riker with wide eyes.

“You’re never too old for bad Disney Channel movies, Daddy,” Ryan countered as he cocked his hip to one side and placed a hand on it. Hayden cackled and then slapped at Ryan’s bare chest.

“God, every time I think you can’t act anymore stereotypical,” Hayden said as she flopped back down onto the floor. Ryan made a face at her and then flopped down on top of her. She released a grunt but then giggled as she wrapped herself around Ryan.

“Thilly,” Kyler commented with a giggle as he watched Ryan and Hayden.

“God, if I didn’t know you were gay…” Jeff suddenly yawned as he walked into the room with Hestia at his heels. “And your dog took over our bed with the twins last night.”

“I know. Hayds and I never went to sleep and Hestia wasn’t having it,” Ryan replied as he lifted his face from Hayden’s neck while Hayden looked back at Jeff.

“More drunk calls?” Jeff asked as he walked over to start the coffee.

“Yessir,” Hayden replied as Hestia walked over to her and Ryan and licked their faces. Jeff shook his head and then reached over to kiss Riker’s cheek.

“Twins good?” Jeff asked. Riker hummed in response and pinched Jeff’s side lightly.

“I’m sure we’ll see Spenc and Luca soon enough,” Riker added.

“Yep,” Jeff agreed as he grabbed mugs out of the cabinet for coffee. “Any idea when Artie and Jay are supposed to get here?”

“Soon. Artie said they were leaving early so they could have more time here and then Caron will sleep on the ride home,” Riker replied.

“Ugh. Caron is a menace,” Ryan complained. “She better not hurt Hestia.”

“I don’t think she will injure your dog, Ry,” Hayden said as both she and Ryan sat up. Ryan quirked one eyebrow and gave Hayden a sarcastic look.

“You have not met my baby half-sister. She is an absolute _menace_ ,” Ryan hissed. “Last time I was at Martie’s house Caron literally tore down a bookshelf. _A bookshelf_.”

“And she is how old…?” Hayden asked warily as Hestia padded around between them.

“Ten,” Jeff said. “She is a lunatic. I fear her hitting puberty. She’s gonna be terrible when menstruating.”

“Oh god,” Riker breathed out as he rubbed at his temples.

“Ca is c’azy,” Avalon commented as she shook her head with wide eyes. “Thary c’azy.”

“Yeah, see? You know it’s bad when a _toddler_ says someone is crazy, and not just crazy, but _scary crazy_ ,” Ryan said with a smug expression as Hestia plopped into his lap. Hayden smiled and rolled her eyes.

“I deal with you and Devin every day. I think I can handle your baby sister,” Hayden said.

“You say that now,” Luca chuckled as he walked into the room with Spencer in his arms. “I’ve seen her make our teacher cry on more than one occasion. She is a wild child.”

“God, how does a ten year old even make a teacher cry?” Hayden asked, exasperated.

“With a lot of determination,” Luca replied as he handed Spencer off to Riker.

“Mo’nin, Gampa,” Spencer hummed happily.

“Morning, little kit,” Riker replied as he smacked a kiss to her cheek before he sat her down on Kyler’s free side.

“Nana?” Spencer asked with hopeful eyes. Riker just nodded in response as Jeff walked over to the counter to get a banana to cut up for Spencer. “Tank you.”

“Welcome, kit,” Jeff hummed as he made sure she didn’t knock the plate off the counter.

“Yogurt?” Luca asked as he padded up to Riker and leaned into his side. Riker smiled and ruffled Luca’s hair.

“There’s a selection, Pup,” Riker replied. Luca hummed and then skipped over to the refrigerator to pull it open.

“Ry, you should really go to sleep,” Jeff said as he looked over at Ryan and Hayden, who were sitting on the floor with their knees overlapping while they made faces at each other.

“Why? Martie is getting here soon. Caron will just break down the door, even if it’s locked,” Ryan replied without breaking eye contact with Hayden.

“He’s got a point there,” Riker agreed as he refilled Hestia’s water bowl.

“Yeah, I guess I didn’t think about that,” Jeff grumbled. “At least drink some coffee or something.”

“Ugh, coffee is gross, though,” Ryan complained. Hayden giggled and pinched Ryan’s side lightly.

“Well, we don’t have tea with us here. So suffer through exhaustion or suffer through coffee,” Jeff said as he threw a scrunched up paper towel at Ryan, causing all three toddlers to giggle.

“Exhaustion it is,” Ryan said with a small nod as he swatted the paper towel away from his face. Hayden rolled her eyes and pat Ryan’s cheek as Hestia wormed her way into his lap.

“Bad decision, boo,” Hayden crooned. Ryan made a face at her and then hugged Hestia to his chest.

“Don’t try to dictate my life, you heathen,” Ryan hissed at her. Hayden rolled her eyes and pat Ryan’s cheek once more before she pushed up from the floor.

“Well, I’m gonna go for a run and then sleep for a bit,” she said as she stretched her arms above her head. “You gonna join?”

“After we move the furniture,” Ryan replied as he nudged Hestia out of his lap in order to get up. Hayden hummed in agreement and then jumped over to push against the couch.

“Are you sure going for a run is the best idea when neither of you has slept?” Riker asked as he accepted Kyler’s dirty plate to put in the dishwasher.

“We’ll be fine. It’s not the first time we’ve done it,” Hayden huffed out as she and Ryan pushed the couch into place. “It’s a good way to get him to actually go to sleep.”

“Valid,” Ryan grunted out as he began to push the armchair back into place.

“No sleep for anyone in a bit,” Luca giggled as he hopped up onto the counter and continued to eat his yogurt. Jeff hummed in agreement and ruffled Luca’s hair.

“God, everyone in this family gets up so early,” Leon grumbled as he walked into the living room behind a chipper Jude, who smiled back at Leon widely.

“It is something that comes with being surrounded by small children,” Riker commented as he scooped up Kyler, who giggled happily and nuzzled into Riker’s neck.

“Mhm,” Jude chirped in agreement. Then, her eyes widened as she looked over at Ryan. “ _Since when do you have another tattoo_?”

“Since September…?” Ryan asked in response with furrowed eyebrows. Hayden giggled and slapped Ryan’s ass lightly.

“Yeah. It was our first bonding experience,” Hayden added. Ryan smiled happily and nodded in agreement. “Now c’mon. Time to change and then go for a good five mile run!”

“What the hell? It’s barely eight,” Leon grumbled.

“Bad word, Daddy!” Spencer called out absentmindedly while Luca snorted into his yogurt.

“Run, run, run!” Ryan exclaimed, paying no attention to Leon as he and Hayden darted back towards their shared room to change.

“Eight is late for a run for those two,” Jeff commented as he pulled Avalon into his arms. “Hayden usually drags him out of bed at, like, five-thirty or six.”

“Yep!” Hayden chirped as she reappeared wearing running shorts and a sports bra with her short hair in a messy ponytail. “Gotta keep his bubble butt in shape.”

“You’re the one with a bubble butt,” Ryan grumbled as he walked back out and smacked Hayden lightly with his sneaker. Hayden giggled and smacked him with her own sneaker before pulling it on.

“Tay thafe!” Avalon squeaked as she waved at Ryan and Hayden.

“Aye, aye, beanie baby,” Ryan replied as he blew her a kiss as he and Hayden jogged out the door. Hestia trotted up to the door and whined at it for a few seconds.

“Aw, Ry and Hayds are gonna be back in a bit, Hesty,” Riker called out. Hestia plodded into the kitchen then, tongue lolled out of her mouth. “God, you’re pathetic.”

“She’s a puppy, what do you expect?” Jude asked as she skipped over to kiss each Spencer and Luca’s cheeks before she grabbed a cup of coffee.

“Nah. Ryan definitely has taught her how to be even more pathetic,” Jeff said. “Mr. Chubby was never this bad.”

“That’s because you literally gave him everything,” Riker snorted as he shifted Kyler to his other hip and then grabbed his cup of coffee again.

“Hark who’s talking, crazy cat man,” Jeff scoffed.

“Hey! Braxton was my child!” Riker defended as he shoved Jeff, who cackled manically and darted from Jeff, making sure to keep a good hold on Avalon.

“You treated that animal like a freakin’ _god_ ,” Jeff mocked from where he was over by the couch.

“Because he _was_ ,” Riker countered as he stuck his tongue out at Jeff, who laughed and shook his head.

“God, I married a _loser_ ,” Jeff scoffed as he collapsed onto the couch with Avalon in his lap. “You hear that, Avie? Your daddy is a _loser_.”

“And you married me, so aren’t you a loser too?” Riker asked with a smirk and a tilt of his head. Jeff made a face in response and rolls his eyes.

“God, you guys are still sickening,” Jude breathed as she pushed away from the counter to put her cup in the dishwasher. “Like, I swear you guys haven’t changed since I started being able to remember things.”

“We really haven’t,” Jeff agreed with a small shrug as he smiled at Avalon, who was giggling and playing with his fingers.

“I mean, we’re not as ridiculous as _often_ , but overall nothing has changed,” Riker said as he walked over to drop Kyler onto the couch with Jeff and Avalon. Kyler simply giggled and flopped into Jeff’s lap as well, shoving Avalon slightly. She made a stubborn noise and bopped Kyler on the head lightly with her fist.

“Don’t beat up your brother,” Jeff scolded as he pinched Avalon’s cheek lightly. She simply made a face at Jeff and then leaned forward to bury her face in his chest.

“I dunno, Spenc tries to beat me up all the time,” Luca chuckled as he slid off of the counter to throw away his empty yogurt container.

“ _Try_ is the key word there, especially since you’re eight years apart,” Leon snorted. Luca shrugged and then scooped up Hestia on his way to one of the armchairs. Hestia made a small grumble but then easily settled into Luca’s lap once he sat down.

“God, Hestia is on the way to being a dog version of Braxton,” Jeff scoffed.

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Jude huffed out as she picked up Spencer. “I mean, Ryan is full on Riker’s son.”

“Don’t even start,” Jeff breathed even as Riker swat at the back of his head.

“Don’t be rude about our son,” Riker chastised while Jeff rolled his eyes and swat at Riker’s hand.

“I will do as I please,” Jeff replied as Avalon and Kyler settled into his lap.

“God, you guys are seriously gross,” Jude told them again. “I don’t even wanna know how you get when Ry and Lase are away at school and the twins are asleep.”

“Oh please,” Jeff scoffed.

“At least we keep things to the night-time hours. Poor Brant has seen things he shouldn’t have,” Riker hummed as he cleaned up the kitchen.

“Very true,” Leon sighed out.

“Wha Bwant thee?” Spencer asked as she toddled over to scramble onto the chair with Luca, who smiled and helped his younger sister up into the chair.

“Adult things, baby girl,” Jude replied sweetly as she pushed Spencer’s dirty-blonde bangs away from her face. Spencer scrunched up her nose and huffed out a breath in response. Luca chuckled beside her and smacked a kiss to her cheek.

“I just want to enjoy this peace for the next few minutes before insanity arrives,” Jeff breathed out as he cuddled Avalon and Kyler to his chest while they both giggled.

“Mmh, agreed,” Leon laughed as he stretched his arms above his head.

“Between Artie and Caron and Ryan being overtired, it’s gonna be an interesting day,” Riker commented.

“Why’s Ryan overtired?” Devin asked as he walked into the living room while he rubbed his eyes.

“Apparently Eric drunk dialed him so he and Hayden stayed up all night,” Jeff replied. Devin rolled his eyes and shook his head then as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

“He needs to just block Eric’s number,” Devin commented as he wrapped his hands around his mug.

“He tried at one point, from what I gathered,” Jude hummed as she leaned into Leon’s side. “Didn’t seem to do much good.”

“Yeah, true. Speaking Eric somehow found out where our apartment building is second semester and showed up there once,” Devin agreed as he hopped up onto the counter.

“God, that’s disturbing,” Jeff huffed out. Devin hummed in agreement as he took a sip of coffee.

“I thought Hayden was gonna chop Eric’s balls off that night. She wouldn’t even let Ryan near the door,” Devin said.

“Good. She’s got a good head on her shoulders,” Riker said.

“Mhm. Where are those two, by the way?” Devin asked as he looked around.

“They went out for a run because they’re insane,” Leon replied. Devin smirked and rolled his eyes.

“Can’t be as bad as the time they left for a run at five in the morning and didn’t come back to the apartment until ten,” Devin said. “Pretty sure they ran to the beach and back, or something.”

“Not surprising,” Riker, Jeff, and Jude breathed in unison.

“We get dreth?” Kyler suddenly asked as he looked up at Jeff, who smiled and pressed a kiss to the tip of Kyler’s nose.

“Yeah. You guys can get dressed in your bathing suits if you want,” Jeff replied.

“Yay!” Avalon chirped as she launched herself out of Jeff’s lap, Kyler close behind. Spencer squawked out and followed their lead, running to catch up to the twins.

“Pup, why don’t you go help them?” Jude asked as she rested a hand lightly on top of Luca’s head. He simply hummed and then placed Hestia on the floor before trailing after the three toddlers. Hestia huffed out a sigh and then plodded over to Jeff to stare up at him with wide eyes.

“God, you’re ridiculous,” Jeff breathed as he scooped up the puppy and dropped her into his lap. Hestia released a small sound but then happily settled into Jeff’s lap, nose tucked between his knees.

“And you’re the one indulging her,” Jude said as she flit over to scratch at Hestia’s ears.

“Well, I mean, she is cute,” Jeff giggled as he scratched at her sides. Riker snorted and shook his head as he walked over to kiss the top of Jeff’s head.

“Most dogs are cute,” Leon said with a shrug.

“True,” Riker agreed as they suddenly heard Ryan and Hayden’s voices singing [Wildfire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-lMLo11TUc) as they jogged up towards the door. Hestia immediately lifted her head from Jeff’s knees and cocked her head to one side, listening.

“But what if your heart’s a liar? Cause if you change your mind again, I’ll burn like a wildfire!” Ryan practically screamed as he burst through the door, hair matted to his forehead with sweat. Hayden skipped in after him, her short bangs pushed away from her sweaty forehead.

“That was a short run,” Jeff commented as Hestia bound out of his lap and trotted over to Ryan happily with her tail in the air. Ryan smiled and knelt down to ruffle Hestia’s ears.

“Yeah. Just an easy one today. We’re both too tired,” Ryan replied as Hayden kicked her shoes off and then went to grab a glass of water. “Plus, Martie would kick my ass if I wasn’t here when she gets here.”

“Bad word!” Kyler squeaked as he toddled back into the living room wearing only a swimming diaper. Avalon giggled as she skipped up behind her twin in the same outfit.

“I’m nearly nineteen, I can use bad words,” Ryan replied cheekily as he smirked down at his younger siblings.

“Thmelly Wyan,” Avalon said as she scrunched up her nose at Ryan.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep your nose to yourself. I’m about to go shower,” Ryan told her.

“Good. We’re both pretty ripe,” Hayden giggled as she passed Ryan to walk down the hallway, already starting to pull her sports bra off.

“Hey! Keep the boobs away until you’re in your room!” Riker called out. “There is a ten year old boy currently in the house!”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Hayden squawked out. “God forbid Luca see a tit at the age of ten! Not like he probably hasn’t seen any on television!”

“What now?” Luca’s voice yelped out as Ryan cackled and jumped after Hayden. “Don’t go throwing me under any busses! I haven’t seen any!”

“That’s a dirty lie. You’ve definitely seen Lasey’s,” Jeff laughed as Luca appeared with wide eyes. Luca scrunched up his nose in disgust then while Devin chuckled to himself.

“Lasey is my aunt and it’s gross. She needs to learn how to keep her clothes on,” Luca commented.

“Blame Jeff for that,” Riker chirped. “He’s the reason she hates clothes so much.”

“Hating clothing is not a genetic trait, Riker Samuel,” Jeff hissed in response as he reached out to slap Riker, who laughed and jumped out of Jeff’s reach.

“Maybe not, but she learned how to follow by example and has a lot of your personality traits,” Jude hummed as she scooped up Spencer, who was also in just a swimming diaper.          “Hey, I did not walk around naked in front of my child when she was little,” Jeff defended as he pointed in Jude’s direction. Riker quirked one eyebrow as he swooped Kyler up while Avalon latched onto one of his legs.

“Riker’s expression says everything,” Leon snorted.

“Okay, not on _purpose_. She liked to blast into our room once she learned how to walk and then crawl out of her crib,” Jeff huffed.

“God, she was such a menace,” Riker sighed as he shook his head. “We’ve lucked out with the beanies. So well behaved.”

“Yah!” Kyler and Avalon squeaked happily. Riker chuckled and kissed Kyler’s cheek before he reached down to ruffle Avalon’s hair.

“From what I observed from when we were little, Ry and Lase were still the most well behaved of all of the kids in your group,” Devin said as he swung his legs back and forth.

“Believe me, they were,” Jude laughed. “The Christmas when I was three I witnessed Logan and Josh practically pull down a TV stand. Josh was only two at the time.”

“God, those two are terrible. It’s a good thing they’re not close in age with Michelle and Arthur,” Riker breathed. Jeff’s eyes widened at the thought while Devin snorted into his coffee.      “More like good thing none of them are close in age with Caron,” Luca barked out as he shook his head.

“Oh my god,” Riker and Jeff groaned while Jude and Leon exchanged horrified glances. Luca giggled and flopped back into the chair he had been in previously.

“We thee Mithelle am Arfur?” Avalon asked as she toddled over to Jeff, who immediately scooped her up.

“No. Not this week. In a few weeks,” Jeff told her as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Avalon hummed and then nuzzled into Jeff’s neck.

“Hey, Dev. Go kick Ryan’s butt outta the shower,” Hayden commented as she flaunted back into the room.

“Aw, don’t wanna see your gayby naked?” Devin asked as he slid off of the counter. Hayden quirked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

“We both know I’ve seen Ryan naked more than you and we both also know it is your turn,” Hayden replied as she casually tightened one of the knots on her bikini bottom. Devin snorted and snapped her top against her skin as he passed.

“Y’know, comments like that make me really wonder what happened while Ry was at college,” Jude said.

“He inherited the stripping while drunk gene,” Riker replied casually as he shifted Kyler on his hip slightly.

“That and when it is just me and him in the apartment he doesn’t care,” Hayden added as she ran her fingers through her wet hair. “I’ve also seen Lasey naked more times than I can count because she just hates clothes in general.”

“We’ve all seen Lasey naked more times than we can count,” Leon grumbled. “That girl literally doesn’t care at all.”

“And it will never stop being disturbing,” Luca gagged as he pulled Hestia into his lap.

“Wasey thilly,” Kyler commented. “And wazy.”

“Yeah, really lazy, huh?” Riker asked. “We can just make sure it is Caron’s job to wake her up when they get here.”

“Yeah!” Avalon exclaimed happily with bright eyes. “Ca berry good wakin’ Wasey.”

“She’s good at waking everyone up, not just Lasey,” Ryan snorted as he and Devin walked back into the room.

“Valid point,” Jeff laughed. Ryan simply hummed in agreement and then grabbed a glass of water before he leaned against the counter next to Hayden. Hayden smiled and bumped her hip into his. Ryan smiled and nudged her back.

“So, the insanity should begin soon, yeah?” Ryan asked as he accepted a pop-tart from Hayden.

“Mhm,” Riker replied. “Artie texted me a few minutes ago.”

“Prepare thyself for my younger half-sister, Hayds,” Ryan chuckled.

“Literally, though,” Devin added with wide eyes. Hayden rolled her eyes and reached out to slap Devin’s arm lightly.

“I think I can handle Ry’s demonic little sister from another mister speaking I deal with you and Lasey while drunk,” Hayden commented. Ryan snorted with laughter and gave a noncommittal shrug.

“That’s a good point,” Ryan added. Hayden hummed and smiled smugly. “And good job adding _little_ because Lasey is also a sister from another mister, technically.”

“Still your father, Ryan!” Jeff called out as he set Avalon down to pull her hair into a ponytail.

“I know, but not genetically,” Ryan countered. Jeff rolled his eyes and waved a hand in Ryan’s direction.

“Oo, I heard a car door,” Luca suddenly giggled. Hestia huffed out and immediately trotted up to the door, ears perked up and tail sticking up.

“Hesty, come. Away from the door,” Ryan called out. Hestia whuffed out a small bark but obeyed, ears still perked up. “God, stand down. You can attack them with love once they’re _inside_ the house.”

“Aw, but you know how much she loves to assault people as soon as they are inside the door,” Hayden cooed as she leaned down to pet Hestia’s cheeks and kiss the top of Hestia’s head. Ryan smiled and rolled his eyes even as the front door opened.

“We have arrived!” Caron called out loudly as she burst through the front door and ran straight at Luca, who squawked as Caron barreled into him on the chair.

“You’re terrible,” Luca grunted as he tried to shove Caron off of himself. She simply giggled and smacked a kiss to both his cheeks before jumping up and turning to launch at Ryan.

“Oh god,” Ryan grunted as he caught Caron at the last available second. “You really are terrible.”

“You love me anyway!” Caron squeaked happily as she draped her arms around Ryan’s shoulders and smiled widely.

“Honey, you’re getting way too big to do that to people,” Jay told her as he walked into the house behind Artemis, who was simply shaking her head at her daughter. Caron rolled her eyes at her father and made a face.

“Aside from my daughter being a maniac, _happy anniversary_!” Artemis bugled as she walked over to Riker and Jeff to pull them into a hug, the twins giggling between them. “Well, early, but whatever. And in two-ish weeks will mark when you moved into the apartment next to mine!”

“Oh, that apartment,” Jeff breathed wistfully. Riker snorted and nudged Jeff in the ribs.

“I know you loved that apartment, but the reason you loved it is also part of the reason why we moved when we decided to have kids,” Riker said.

“Ugh. You guys are so gross,” Jude gagged.             “I used to spend nights with you in that apartment!”

“Not like you understood at the time,” Jeff commented with a shrug. Jude simply made a face in response and Spencer giggled as she pat Jude’s cheeks.

“You’re acting like it was any different than when you moved into the house,” Ryan snorted.

“It was,” Riker said. “I kept Jeffry in check.”

“Ugh,” Jude complained while Ryan snorted and shook his head while he lowered Caron to the floor.

“I don’t even wanna know,” Luca breathed.

“They’re talkin’ about sex, Lu,” Caron cackled as she skipped over to him.

“God, why do you even know about sex? You’re _ten_!” Jeff squawked.

“Blame Artemis,” Jay immediately said as he pointed in Artemis’ direction.

“God forbid I want my daughter to be smart about things. Society is very different than it was when we were ten,” Artemis huffed out while Caron smiled smugly.

“While that is true, you don’t see me educating my ten year old about sex,” Jude countered.

“Yet who was the one who had said ten year old at eighteen?” Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow. “And before you and Leon blow your lids, I’m not saying that’s bad. I just want my daughter to know that if she is in that situation there are options and resources out there.”

“Yah,” Caron agreed with a smile. Luca simply rolled his eyes and shoved Caron off of himself. Caron yelped and glared at Luca, who simply stuck his tongue out at her.

“Leave me alone and go wake up Lasey,” Luca told her.

“Lasey isn’t awake?” Caron suddenly asked, eyes sparkling.

“Make sure she doesn’t blame me,” Devin said airily as he waved a hand in Caron’s direction. Caron simply released a cackle and then took off down the hallway. Hayden looked after Caron with wide eyes, frozen where she was knelt on the floor with Hestia. Ryan chuckled and nudged Hayden’s shoulder lightly with his knee.

“Told you she is a menace,” Ryan added. Hayden looked up at Ryan then with raised eyebrows.

“I thought you were exaggerating,” Hayden commented.

“Oh, no one jokes about Caron and her insanity,” Leon said with a small nod.

“I told you, she’s made our teacher cry on multiple occasions,” Luca added as he accepted Spencer into his lap. Hayden simply shook her head and straightened up. Artemis looked over at her then and smiled widely. Hayden’s expression became wary and Ryan heaved out a sigh.

“Martie, I told you not to be creepy,” Ryan sighed. Artemis giggled and walked over to squish Ryan’s cheeks.

“And I exist to embarrass you, baby boy,” she crooned before she turned to Hayden. “You must be Ryan’s roommate. I’m his biological mother, Artemis!”

“Yeah, I know. I’m Hayden,” Hayden replied with a small smile. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“And I bet it’s all terrible,” Jay snorted. Artemis shot Jay a glare briefly while Riker and Jeff both snorted.

“This is why we’re not married,” Artemis shot out.

“No, we’re not married because neither of us sees a point in it,” Jay countered as he pulled Kyler into his arms as the toddler reached for him. Artemis sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Just another day in the life,” Devin chuckled. Then, they all heard a yelp that was quickly followed by a swear.

“ _Caron, you little shit_!” Lasey exclaimed, quickly followed by a cackle from Caron before Caron appeared back in the living room with most of Lasey’s clothes gathered in her arms. Caron dropped all of the clothes on the floor and flashed everyone a bright smile before she darted back down the hallway. “Bring those back, you demon!”

“Never!” Caron chirped as she appeared with what was most likely the rest of Lasey’s clothes. Caron dropped them all on the floor and then darted around the couch to hide behind it. Hestia tilted her head in interest and then trot over to sniff at Caron, who giggled and pushed at Hestia lightly. “No, puppy. You will give me away.”

“C’mere, Hesty. You can play with Caron in a bit,” Ryan said as he clapped his hands lightly. Hestia panted happily and immediately walked back over to Ryan, tongue lolled out of her mouth happily. Ryan smiled and scooped the puppy up and kissed her head. Hestia simply licked his cheek in response, tail wagging against his side.

Lasey appeared then, hair a mess on top of her head and eyes wild. She stopped and looked around the living room with narrowed eyes.

“Honestly, Caron. There aren’t many hiding places in a living room,” Lasey said as she sauntered over to the couch. Caron released a bugle then and jumped out from behind the couch to streak across the room. Lasey swore and darted after the ten year old, nearly slipping on her own clothes that were strewn across the floor.

“Be careful!” Jeff called out as they heard Caron cackling and running through the house.

“Nope! I’m gonna murder her!” Lasey replied.

“You injure my daughter and you’re dead!” Artemis called out.

“We’re both technically your daughters!” Lasey countered as Caron squealed.

“You know what I mean!” Artemis replied right before they all heard a large _thump_ that was quickly followed by a squawk from Caron.

“You are literally the worst. I’m so glad you’re only my half sister,” Lasey grumbled.

“Avalon is also only your half sister,” Caron replied snidely.

“Only biologically,” Lasey countered as she walked back into the living room with Caron thrown over her shoulder. “Relationship-wise, Avie is my full sister.”

“Me!” Avalon squeaked happily, throwing her small hands into the air. Jeff chuckled and poked her stomach lightly, causing her to giggle.

“Okay, enough fighting. Caron, help Lasey take her clothes back to her room,” Jay said as Lasey placed Caron on her feet.

“But, _Daddy_ …” Caron started with wide eyes.

“Nope. You’re the one who brought them all out here, now you gotta take them back. Either that or you don’t get to go swimming,” Jay told her. Caron yelped then before she grabbed an armful of clothes and darted back towards Lasey’s room. Lasey shook her head as she picked up the rest of the clothes.

“Thanks, Jay,” Lasey added as she followed after Caron. Jay just smiled slightly and shrugged.

“My child is a menace. I might as well bribe her to get her to clean things up,” Jay said. Lasey snorted in response and shook her head.

“Y’know, it’s not like our child is the only _naughty_ one. My other two are pretty bad sometimes,” Artemis hummed as she looked over at Ryan with one quirked eyebrow. Ryan stared back with wide eyes even as Hestia licked his face. “Yeah, I know you showed up at home for spring break with that puppy without telling your dads.”

“But she’s so cute!” Ryan defended as he pressed his cheek to the top of Hestia’s head. Hestia simply panted happily and wagged her tail as she attempted to continue to lick Ryan’s face.

“Doesn’t excuse the fact that you randomly adopted a puppy,” Riker snorted with a small shake of his head.

“She needed a home! And it’s not like I don’t take good care of her,” Ryan countered with a stubborn expression.

“True. Hestia is spoiled rotten,” Devin laughed. Hayden snorted and nodded in agreement.

“You’re just lucky she never pooped on my bed,” Hayden commented as she pulled lightly at the fur on Hestia’s shoulder.

“Never. She’s my good girl,” Ryan cooed happily before he kissed Hestia’s head. “And it’s not like Lasey isn’t bad either.”

“Yeah, but hers is partying and being idiotic. With you it’s coming home with a puppy and a new tattoo,” Artemis countered as she cocked one hip and placed a hand on it. Ryan groaned loudly and dropped his head back.

“I hate this family,” Ryan added before he shuffled off towards the back door, Hestia still held limply against his side. Hayden watched Ryan with a small smile and shook her head.

“We can blame the douche of an ex for most things,” Devin said with a small shrug. Hayden hummed in agreement and gave Devin a high-five.

“That even includes moving off campus second semester,” Hayden tacked on.

“Which didn’t even work in the end,” Devin replied.

“Ugh. Just stop. I can’t listen to things about that fuck-wad anymore or else I’m gonna go find him and rip his dick off,” Lasey complained as she sauntered over to Devin and collapsed against his side.

“Language,” Jeff chastised as Avalon, Spencer, and Kyler all looked over at Lasey with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Lasey rolled her eyes and waved a hand in Jeff’s direction before she pulled Devin out onto the deck. Hayden giggled and bounced after them, immediately jumping onto Ryan’s back when she reached him.

“Swim?” Kyler suddenly asked as he pointed towards the back door.

“Yah!” Spencer bugled as she began to wiggle her way out of Luca’s lap. Luca grunted as she elbowed him in the stomach and then plopped his younger sister onto the floor.

“Sunscreen first,” Jude said as she darted over to get it. All three toddlers huffed out annoyed breaths but lined up to get slathered in sunscreen. Jude smiled at them and squeezed some into both her and Leon’s hands before starting to put it on the toddlers.

“No sunscreen!” Caron squawked as she ran out of the door, fist held in the air. Luca laughed and followed after her in order to jump onto her back. Caron yelped but then giggled as she secured her hands beneath Luca’s thighs before she jumped down the stairs.

“Careful!” Riker called out as Caron carried Luca into the water as Luca squealed happily.

“She never is,” Lasey sighed as she watched Caron and Luca topple into the water on top of each other. “It’s a wonder she hasn’t broken every bone in her own body as well as Luca’s.”  “True statement,” Ryan agreed as he stretched his arms above his head in order to pop his back. Hayden snorted and slapped Ryan’s stomach. Ryan grunted in response and then pulled her to his side, arm draped around her shoulders.

“Swim!” Spencer suddenly squeaked as she, Avalon, and Kyler toppled out onto the deck excitedly, Jude right behind them.

“God, these children are clods,” Artemis breathed as she walked out as well.

“They’re two, shut up,” Jeff told her as he watched Jude and Leon lead the toddlers down to the water. Hestia barked once, nipped at Ryan’s heel, and then followed after, tail held high in the air. Ryan smile and rolled his eyes.

“That’s our queue, Hayds,” Ryan added as he slapped her side lightly before he followed Hestia down the stairs. Hayden giggled and nudged Ryan lightly as she passed him down the stairs.

“I’m gonna take advantage of not having to watch the beanies and bask in the sun,” Lasey commented as she skipped down the stairs and immediately sauntered towards the lounge chairs on the dock. Devin followed close behind as he shook his head lightly.

“God, what a family,” Jay commented.

“Mhm,” Riker and Jeff agreed as they watched all of the kids spread out under the watchful eyes of Jude and Leon while Ryan and Hayden were close by with Hestia.

“Wouldn’t trade ‘em for the world,” Jeff breathed out as he leaned against Riker’s side.

“Yeah, not even your menace of a daughter,” Riker chuckled as they watched Caron launch herself at Luca and pull Luca under the water briefly.

“Mmh. I would trade in some of her traits, to be frank,” Artemis grunted. “I’m not even sure how she became so mischievous.”

“Pretty sure it’s all Emelia, Danny, and Tara,” Jay huffed out.

“That makes a surprising amount of sense, except for Tara. Nico is practically an angel,” Artemis said.

“Mmh. Doesn’t mean Tara hasn’t influenced Caron. She just doesn’t want her own kid being a menace,” Jeff said. “We know first-hand because Alyssa and Curt were constantly trying to corrupt Lasey and Ryan when they were little.”

“Yeah. That’s why Michelle and Arthur are so bad. Karma,” Riker laughed. Jeff and Artemis both hummed in agreement.

“Daddy! Papa! Swim!” Avalon called out then, waving her arms erratically in the air. Riker and Jeff both laughed and shook their heads slightly before heading towards the stairs.

“Toddlers beckon,” Jeff added in a giggle as Artemis and Jay followed them as well.

“Always,” Jay snorted. Riker simply hummed in agreement and then headed towards where Avalon was smiling widely at him. She immediately raised her hands towards him and he obliged in swooping her up. Avalon giggled and smacked her wet hands against his cheeks lightly before she pointed in Caron and Luca’s direction where they were sitting on the floating dock.

“Dock,” she chirped.

“Aye, aye,” Riker told her as he head in the direction.

“Follow Daddy!” Kyler squeaked from behind, obviously steering Jeff in the same direction.

“Yeah, yeah. Chill it, Ky,” Jeff chuckled as he followed after Riker, making sure to splash water at Riker’s back.

“Dock island welcomes you!” Caron bugled as Riker and Jeff placed the toddlers next to Luca.

“Chill out, dude,” Luca said as he nudged Caron’s knee. She squawked and swat at Luca’s head. Luca chuckled and grabbed onto Avalon and Kyler before he pushed Caron off of the dock. She yelped and Luca laughed even harder as he released the twins before he dove off the other end of the dock to swim away from Caron before she surfaced.

“Hellion!” Caron exclaimed as she emerged and immediately began to swim after Luca. Avalon and Kyler eyed each other and then shrugged before they slapped their hands into the small puddles on the dock.

“Whatever you two do, don’t grow up to be like those two, okay?” Riker asked. Kyler and Avalon both looked up at him with wide eyes and then smiled with their noses scrunched up.

“Tay, Daddy,” they both replied. Riker smiled and kissed their foreheads. Jeff hummed happily then and leaned into Riker’s side as they watched the twins crawl around on the dock carefully.

“I’m so happy we had them,” Jeff breathed as he hooked his chin over Riker’s shoulder. Riker smiled and turned to kiss the tip of Jeff’s nose.

“Me too,” Riker agreed as they turned back to watch the twins fondly while the normal chaos ensued around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have organized notes I wanted to make while I was reading over. Woops. Oh well.  
> Anyway, Hestia is a Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever. I randomly decided Ryan would have adopted a puppy and I wanted a breed of dog that liked the water specifically for this. Tollers are adorable and medium sized dog. Hestia is definitely a lap dog, so her small size is beneficial (more on that in NaNo 2015).  
> Also, I was OBSESSED with Disney's Descendants when I wrote this, which is why I included the one song. Marianas Trench had also just RANDOMLY DROPPED Wildfire and I squeed over it for a long time...even though the song will absolutely tear your heart to shreds. Poor J-Rams. Stay classy, Ramsassy.   
> I feel like I had more notes, but I don't know anymore. My brain is turning to mush and it is nearly 10pm. Woops.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off, this whole idea started and formed solely because I saw a kid at Disney World over spring break with the name "Kyler" on his shirt. I fell in love with the name and my mind went from there. I also heard the name Avalon while we were at Disney and that's how it became twins. Though, I did think about naming the girl twin Spencer, but then I was all JUDE CAN HAVE ANOTHER KID.
> 
> Also, I decided a while ago while doing tag stuff on tumblr that Jude and Josh (who is Curt and Maya's second child) would be Youtubers. That is partially because I headcanon cast Jude as Zoe Sugg (Zoella) and saw a gifset of her and Jack Harries, who I then headcanon cast as Josh :)
> 
> And omg, I almost have a HUGE plot failure. In the scene with Wes I had originally written it that Wes didn't have any kids and that Tanner and his wife didn't want kids. OOPS. I fixed it though :)
> 
> Okay, I realize I mentioned briefly that Riker and Jeff had a huge fight at one point. I am not going to expand on that anymore here as I plan to write a short story about it at some point.
> 
> FINDING OUT THE SEXES. Formulating that plan with the shirts was a long and hectic one. I was like OMG HAND PRINTS OR COLORED SHIRTS?! and messaging people about their opinions. My friends get a lot of weird messages when I am writing, tbh.
> 
> Omg, so. Lasey and Devin. I did not intend for that to happen and then it happened and that basically takes away the freak out of who Lasey will end up with, because I already know who Ryan is going to end up with (and no, it is NOT Eric)
> 
> Also, if you haven't read my NaNoWriMo 2014, Colton is adopted. Colton is a kid that Riker and Jeff considered adopting, but then Selena and Joey did because they wanted another kid more and Selena was physically unable to have anymore kids. SOYEAH.
> 
> Okay. Onto the actual babies of the story. I said Spencer was born 8 pounds and 4 ounces, which is how much my nephew weighed when he was born. Cooper is a little chunk and I love him.
> 
> Also, their birthdays. Spencer is born on September 28, which is my best friend Ernesto's birthday. Ernesto isn't someone that usually worms his way into my stories, so why not utilize his birthday? On the other hand, the twins were born on October 1. October 1 was my best friend Kyle's birthday and man do I miss that kid a lot. Kyle meant the world to me and I miss him every day and I felt like honoring him by using his birthday for the twins' birthday. Cuz I'm a sap.
> 
> ON ANOTHER RANDOM NOTE: While writing the last few scenes, I realized that Riker and Jeff would have known each other for 41 years and that made me a little emotional. Bbys have known each other so long *wipes away tear*
> 
> ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. There will definitely be more to come involving the little beanies :)


End file.
